The Balance
by onmywave
Summary: (Post TLJ) Des ténèbres naît la lumière. De la lumière, se cache l'obscurité. Dans l'espoir inexorable que l'équilibre se fasse à nouveau, la Force remet Kylo Ren sur le chemin de Rey. Mais leurs destins peuvent-ils se confondre à nouveau ?
1. Get the girl

**Après avoir cherché de nombreuses histoires Reylo, et étant un peu triste de voir la maigreur de la quantité de fictions, j'ai décidé de franchir le pas et d'écrire de ma petite main cette histoire. Alors oui je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, qu'elle contient de nombreuses fautes, mais le fond est là et j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout !**  
 **J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres et j'attends vos retours pour organiser tout ça.**  
 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Update : 26/02/18

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Get the girl**

Il fut un temps où ma vie se résumait à piller, vendre, survivre et attendre. Désespérément.

Mes pensées étaient simples, tout comme mes envies, il me suffisait simplement de rester sur Jakku, et continuer ma vie telle qu'elle était depuis mes 5 ans. Bien qu'à l'époque, la contrariété d'avoir le ventre vide au-delà de plusieurs jours semblait déjà pesante, il n'en est rien face au poids du devoir que je porte dorénavant sur mes épaules. Ces épaules qui me semblent encore trop jeunes et trop frêles. Combien il y avait-il de chance pour que ce destin s'avère être le mien ?

Penser à ces jours qui semblent bien lointains me serre le cœur comme si ce dernier était coincé dans un étau. Je n'ai jamais désiré arriver à la vie que je mène maintenant. Et malgré les quelques rêves illusoires que je bâtissais sur les mythes de la Résistance, de l'empire, des Sith, des Jedi, de la Force, le bien, le mal, tout ça n'était que de l'imagination, je n'avais jamais souhaité en arriver là. Ces histoires d'enfants donnaient un souffle d'espoir à mes nuits froides et solitaires, rien de plus.

Et cette douleur, ancrée dans ma poitrine, ne me quitte plus. Rien ne peut l'apaiser. C'est comme si une partie était manquante. À bien y réfléchir, cela avait toujours été ainsi : une place vide qui laissait passer les courants d'airs de la solitude. Or, je n'avais jamais eu une vue globale du puzzle. Dorénavant, je le vois constamment. C'est comme être plongé dans un océan de souffrance et ne plus savoir nager, ne plus pouvoir se débattre et être condamné à s'y noyer.

Quelque chose me tiraille. Ou plutôt deux choses. L'impression d'être coupée en son centre se fait sentir. Constituer le terrain d'un affrontement sans merci entre deux opposés, deux contraires que tout attire et tout opposent.  
Je ressens la vie, la joie, le bonheur mais aussi la mort, la douleur, la noirceur. Depuis mon entraînement écourté sur Ahch-to, cette vision m'apparaît plus nettement encore. Et je le ressens dans un autre être que moi, ou plutôt je le _ressentais_.

Depuis que nous avons quitté Crait à bord du Faucon Millenium, l'image de Kylo Ren agenouillé dans la base ne me quitte plus. Ses actes m'ont totalement perdu et l'espoir de retrouver la raison dans cette histoire semble bien maigre. J'ai cru pouvoir le ramener à sa mère, allumer un peu plus fort la lumière qui crépitait en lui, mais d'un revers de main, il a tout balayé. Son envie monstre de gouverner a pris le dessus et je ne sais plus quoi faire à son sujet. L'envie de l'aider et l'envie de le tuer prennent la place à tour de rôle et s'en est épuisant... J'avais terriblement besoin d'un moment seul pour faire le vide en moi, faire le deuil de Luke, Han et méditer comme ce dernier me l'a enseigné. Cette tâche n'est pas chose facile mais c'est mon seul moyen pour ne pas perdre pied à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

« _Nous avons leurs coordonnées, Suprême Leader._ » renseigna le Général Hux, les deux derniers mots semblants bien complexes à prononcer « _Je suis d'avis à ce qu'on les attaque par surprise aux premiers rayons de soleil._ »

« _Non. Il n'en est pas question. La destruction de la Résistance, aussi limitée en nombre soit-elle, doit être lente et douloureuse. Que toute la galaxie voie cela comme un exemple à ne pas reproduire. Laissons grandir l'espoir pour mieux l'anéantir._ » répondit le nouveau leader du Premier Ordre en prenant soin de placer une touche de haine dans chacun de ses mots.

« _Bien. J'espère que votre plan derrière tout ça est bien élaboré. Il serait regrettable de perdre plus d'hommes que nous n'en avons déjà perdus par votre faute._ » Hux tourna les talons, un sourire mesquin bien accroché à son visage.

Le chevalier de Ren demeura seul dans cette grande pièce avec comme unique lumière, celle qui émanait de la galaxie à travers l'énorme baie vitrée. Les poings fermés, le corps tendu, l'expression grave de son visage caché derrière ce masque, son esprit hurlait de rage. Il haïssait Hux comme il détestait à peu près tout le monde. Mais il devait le garder en vie s'il voulait unifier les troupes et maintenir l'ordre après la mort de Snoke. Il ne pouvait se permettre de causer davantage de dégâts au sein du Premier Ordre. Ils avait dorénavant besoin d'un nouveau souffle, et l'unité était vitale.

Regardant la profondeur du vide, il songeait...

Une idée germa : qu'y avait-il de plus douloureux que de tuer ses ennemis de la main de leur précieuse alliée ?

Il voulait Rey. La voulait pour lui seul, pour la former, qu'elle devienne comme lui. Plus qu'un outil pour détruire la Résistance, elle était une forme d'équilibre pour lui. Mais cette idée, il la refoula bien vite. Il ne pouvait s'avouer à lui-même ses faiblesses, elles devaient mourir de la même manière qu'était mort Ben Solo.

Ainsi, il capturerait la jeune femme, finirait son entraînement, et peut-être, le jour viendra où il gouvernera à ses côtés après avoir mis fin à toutes ces histoires naïves de Jedi et de Sith qui ne menait à rien. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne le suivrait pas de son plein gré, elle avait déjà décliné son offre et cela l'avait profondément blessé. Mais qu'importe, il n'avait plus le choix, le côté obscur ayant repris le territoire sur l'homme qu'il est. Il allait alors agir de la seule manière qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait parfaitement : par la violence. Et cette violence transpirait de son être après que la maigre lueur de lumière se soit vu refouler au fin fond de son être.

« _Préparer un vaisseau, envoyer vos meilleurs Stormtroopers récupérer la fille lorsqu'elle sera seule. N'hésitez pas à lui faire comprendre qui gouverne la galaxie s'il le faut._ » ordonna Kylo Ren au nouveau capitaine qui avait succédé à Phasma.


	2. The voices of the illusion

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui nous éclaire un peu plus sur la suite (mais pas trop non plus, on garde le mystère...).**

 **Etant ma première fiction Star Wars, je suis contente de lire vos reviews et voir les abonnements augmenter. Sachez que chacune de vos remarques sont prises très au sérieux, ça m'inspire énormément alors surtout n'hésitez pas ;)**

 **Chapitre 2 : The voices of the illusion**

« _Hey, Rey ! Où tu t'en vas comme ça ?_ » lança Finn en rattrapant son amie en courant.

« _Prendre l'air. Cet endroit est trop sombre et humide à mon goût._ » répondit rapidement Rey en désignant d'un hochement de tête les bas plafonds de la montagne d'Alzoc dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

« _Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai pas expliquées, comme ce qui s'est passé sur Canto Bight , si tu savais comment on a..._ » commença Finn augmentant son débit de parleur au fil des secondes.

« _Reste auprès de Rose, elle risque de se réveiller bientôt._ » coupa Rey.

Puis elle continua sa route, les sourcils toujours froncés. Cela laissa Finn stoïque. Rey avait le pas pressé et semblait ne pas vouloir ralentir sa cadence. Sa phrase dit si sèchement força Finn à arrêter de suite. Il sentait bien que quelque chose bouleversait son amie mais même s'il pouvait assez facilement deviner le sujet, il ne savait pas exactement la source exacte de ce qui la troublait. Il reprit ses esprits et se préoccupa de sa sécurité. En effet, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Rey, c'est toute la Résistance qui en serait affectée. Ils ne pouvaient subir une perte aussi lourde, cela signerait leur fin. Et au fond de lui, il savait que sans elle, il serait perdu.

« _Rey !_ » elle daigna se retourner vers lui suite à son appel « _Tu as de quoi nous prévenir, si jamais..._ »

« _Oui ne t'en fait pas._ » répondit-elle en s'éloignant, lui souriant tout de même de voir qu'il se préoccupait d'elle.

Accompagnée de son fidèle bâton, elle prit la route vers la forêt qui recouvrait le bas de la montagne. Elle songeait au fait qu'elle aurait apprécié d'avoir avec elle un sabre laser. Depuis la destruction de celui de Luke, elle avait fouillé dans les livres Jedi afin de découvrir comment s'en créer un. Or, cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'il ne le paraissait et le long voyage qu'il requerrait n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Après 1h30 de marche, elle se sentait toujours troublée de par ses émotions. L'odeur des sapinettes et le bruit de la poudreuse dans laquelle elle marchait n'avaient pas réussi à éloigner l'angoisse à laquelle elle était en proie. Elle décida alors de s'assoir sur un rocher qui offrait une magnifique vue sur les milliers d'arbres présents sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce simple rocher parvint à lui faire décrocher un sourire. En effet, il ressemblait étrangement à celui sur lequel Luke l'avait fait méditer lors de son court voyage sur Ahch-To. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur.

Assise en tailleur, le vent fouettant son visage, elle ressentait chacun des éléments qui constituaient la force, chaque arbre résonnait au fond d'elle. Leur signature créait un chant mélodieux qui courait à l'intérieur des montagnes et des sentiers battus. Mais parmi cette vitalité, une force plus sombre se réveilla. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna lentement sa tête pour entrevoir ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux paires de mains l'attraper fermement sous les bras. Un cri d'effroi sortit malgré elle de sa bouche. Elle se débattit aussitôt et réussit à mettre à terre les deux Stormtroopers en se servant de l'un pour donner un coup de pied en pleine figure à l'autre puis assomma le second. Quatre autres arrivèrent aussitôt lui laissant seulement le temps de saisir son bâton comme unique défense. Elle s'élança vers eux en criant, cela lui donnait pas mal de courage.

Elle parvint à en mettre deux à terre puis s'attarda sur le troisième qui, bizarrement, visait avec son Blaster ses membres inférieurs et non pas le haut de son corps. Après s'être débarrassée de lui, le dernier Stormtrooper s'approcha d'elle avec une arme qui ressemblait à un mélange de baïonnette et de fusil électrifié. Celui-ci parvint à faire valser le bâton de Rey et à la toucher au niveau du ventre. Le coup fut rude et la plaqua au sol dans un cri étouffé. Quand il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle, Rey sentit la douleur de son ventre canaliser la force en elle. Elle leva la main et parvint à soulever de terre le Stormtrooper et à le jeter violemment contre un arbre. Cette action lui rappela que Kylo Ren avait fait le même geste avec elle sur Starkiller. Un violent frisson longea l'échine de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre sur pied qu'une troupe de dix autres Stormtroopers s'approchèrent d'elle avec des armes qu'elle n'avait même pas la capacité d'identifier. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'un sabre laser, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute...

En voyant la menace s'avancer vers elle, elle se rappela du bracelet électronique attaché à son poignée. Rapidement, elle vint cliquer sur un petit bouton rouge qui envoya aussitôt un message d'alerte.

Depuis la salle de commandement, Poe vit une lumière rouge commencer à clignoter sur la carte d'Alzoc. Un nom était inscrit à côté « Rey ». Lançant une injure, il se leva et se précipita trouver les autres Résistants.

Pendant ce temps, Rey était toujours bloqué contre dix ennemis, sans arme. Son seul moyen était alors d'utiliser la force. Elle baissa les bras le long de son corps, ferma les yeux, respira calmement afin de réguler les battements de son cœur et se concentra. Une voix avec un ton de leader s'éleva :

« _N'oubliez pas l'ordre qui vous a été donné_. »

Chacun des casques blancs avança d'un pas féroce. Mais Rey restait impassible comme si elle méditait calmement bien que ses yeux soient plissés et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes par l'effort. Chaque Stormtrooper se sentit soulever de terre lentement, chaque partie de leur corps était figée comme du marbre et leur gorge diminua de volume jusqu'à ce que l'air ne puisse plus pénétrer à l'intérieur de leur poumon.

Dans un autre système, le Premier Ordre observait la mission à travers la caméra présente dans les casques des Stormtroopers. Le chevalier de Ren réalisa alors que ses troupes étaient misérablement vouées à l'échec. Son ennemie devenait de plus en plus forte, il le sentait. Il savait aussi que la rage et la haine y était pour quelque chose... Son intervention était nécessaire s'il voulait mettre la main sur elle.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent autour de Rey. Chacune l'appelait de son prénom sur des tons différents : certains criaient d'effroi, de tristesse, de douleur et d'autres d'avertissement. Parmi ses voix, elle reconnut celle de Han Solo, Luke, Leia et... Kylo Ren. Plusieurs formes s'élevèrent alors de terre pour venir l'encercler dangereusement. Elle en perdit l'équilibre et la raison. Tout ça semblait bien trop réel et trop... douloureux. Elle sentit alors un grand coup s'abattre sur elle, sa vision se brouilla et elle sentit sa tête taper le sol puis... plus rien.

* * *

« _Rien par ici._ »

« _Par là non plus._ »

Les maigres troupes de Résistants étaient arrivés sur les lieux où le signal avait été envoyé mais à part quelques traces de luttes, aucune vie n'était présente à la ronde. Poe haïssait davantage le Premier Ordre (si cela était possible) ainsi que le manque d'équipements en leur possession. S'ils avaient eu le moyen de se déplacer plus rapidement, peut-être aurait-il pu sauver Rey à temps. De son côté, Finn se maudissait de l'avoir laissé partir seule même si elle avait déjà démontré sur Starkiller qu'elle était plus coriace que lui. Avec elle aux mains de l'ennemi, la Résistance ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer combattre. Il allait falloir monter un plan pour récupérer la Jedi.


	3. The depth

**Salut tout le monde et bonne année !**

 **Il semblerait que 2018 m'inspire toujours autant que 2017, j'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve et je n'attends que votre avis pour les modifier et les publier... ;)**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : The depth

Noir.

Tout était noir, horriblement silencieux et... douloureux.

Seul la froideur du plateau sur lequel Rey était allongé lui semblait réelle.

Peu à peu, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais plus que ses yeux ne pouvaient lui apprendre, la Force lui faisait ressentir la présence de Kylo Ren, une présence qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais ressentir.

Elle tenta alors de bouger un à un les membres de son corps, commençant par ses phalanges puis par ses poignets. Ils étaient complètement endoloris. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à nouveau sur un vaisseau du Premier Ordre. Qu'avait-elle à leur offrir de plus ? Rien. Luke Skywalker avait disparu et visiblement, ils avaient les coordonnées de l'endroit où se trouvait le reste des Résistants. Ils auraient dû la tuer là-bas sur Alzoc avec tous les autres. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les quelques alternatives auxquelles elle suggéra ne laissaient prévoir rien de bon, elle décida alors de se concentrer sur comment sortir vivante de l'endroit dans lequel elle était prisonnière. Elle repensa au message d'alerte envoyé auparavant. Mais sans l'aide d'alliés, ses amis ne pourraient la secourir et elle ne souhaitait pas non plus les mettre en danger. En faisant le compte, Rey n'avait que très peu de chances de sortir de là vivante.

Après une bonne demi-heure, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le Général Hux, les mains croisés dans le dos suivi de ses deux sbires. La faible lumière qui pénétra éblouit Rey et parallèlement, lui fit beaucoup de bien après avoir baigné dans la noirceur de la pièce.

« _Bien réveillé à ce que je vois._ » commença Hux nonchalamment.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ » répondit-elle aussi sèchement.

« _Huh..._ _Dites-moi, vous étiez plutôt habitué à la chaleur et à la sécheresse sur Jakku n'est-ce pas ?_ » dit le Général d'un air dominateur et amusé.

« _Et vous, toujours aussi soumis à ce que je vois._ » rétorqua Rey le regardant de haut en bas, tentant de paraître aussi froide et forte que possible.

« _Allez-y._ » ordonna Hux en effaçant soudainement son sourire en coin.

La question du Général avait largement intrigué Rey malgré tout, augmentant un peu plus son angoisse qu'elle tentait de cacher désespéramment. Sans s'y attendre, elle reçut un seau d'eau glacée sur elle. Un cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche. Si personne n'aurait été habitué à recevoir un litre d'eau à la tête, Rey était sans doute celle qui y était la moins familière puisqu'elle pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle s'était lavé sur les doigts d'une main.

Ne comprenant rien, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et remua la tête pour tenter d'enlever l'eau de sa vision. Or peut-être aurait-elle préféré rester dans le noir après avoir vu ce que tenait le Stormtrooper posé devant elle : un collier d'esclavage. Elle commença alors à se débattre de toutes ses forces, ne pouvant se résigner à supplier Hux d'arrêter cette torture avant même qu'elle ait commencé. Elle connaissait bien cet instrument puisque Unkar Plutt l'utilisait régulièrement sur ses esclaves pour les punir en envoyant des décharges électriques. Mais celui qu'on lui installait été encore différent, plus moderne, sans doute plus performant.

« _Montrez-nous l'ampleur de la force d'un Jedi, mademoiselle Rey._ » dit Hux avant d'hocher la tête vers son inférieur pour qu'il tourne le bouton sur ON.

Tout le corps de la jeune femme se secoua violemment et un hurlement rempli la pièce accompagnant les bruits électriques.  
Armitage Hux savait pertinemment que les dernières faiblesses de Kylo Ren étaient deux symboles féminins : sa mère et elle, cette simple pilleuse d'épave. En faisant souffrir Rey, il touchait le nouveau Suprême Leader de plein fouet puisqu'elle détesterait ce dernier bien plus encore après l'épisode de torture qu'elle était en train de subir. Il s'en alla, le sourire bien accroché en pensant à la souffrance qu'il causerait, autant chez l'un que chez l'autre.

* * *

Un cri lancinant résonna dans la poitrine de Kylo Ren. _Son_ cri. Comme si lui-même criait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne encore ne l'avait averti de la capture de la rebelle, pourtant elle était bien là, il la sentait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'avoir donné un tel ordre : « _N'hésitez pas à lui faire comprendre qui gouverne la galaxie s'il le faut_ ». Stoppant ses occupations, il accourut alors vers là où la force le guidait et y trouva une Rey, trempée, à bout de force, entourée de deux Stormtroopers. De par les instruments présents dans leurs mains, il comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait.

« _Qui vous a donné l'ordre de faire ça ?!_ » cria Kylo Ren de sa voix motorisée due au masque qu'il portait.

« _Ordre du Général Hux, Suprême Leader._ » répondirent à cœur les deux Stormtroopers après s'être redressé pour saluer leur supérieur.

Kylo Ren eut une montée de colère sanglante. Prêt à dégainer son sabre laser pour les massacrer, il se retint en repensant qu'il avait lui-même souhaité sa souffrance en donnant les ordres quelques heures auparavant. Des sentiments contradictoires se battaient en lui. Il n'y avait pas que ses propres sentiments qu'il ressentait mais aussi ceux de Rey, que la Force lui imposait contre son gré. Il ordonna aux Stormtroopers de sortir de la pièce. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre le plan et les intentions de Hux. Il prit alors la décision d'emmener Rey dans ses quartiers personnels où elle serait alors sous sa surveillance.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas totalement inconsciente à ses yeux entre ouverts et ses bras ainsi que ses jambes faisant de brusques mouvements dus aux nombreux chocs électriques, il leva tout doucement la main vers son visage et lui donna la vision de l'océan ainsi que l'île qu'elle imaginait pour s'endormir chaque nuit. Les mouvements se firent moins nombreux, puis ses yeux vinrent se fermer complètement. Épuisée et calmée, il put la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus propice.

* * *

En attendant son réveil, il songeait tout en regardant son visage endormi. Visiblement, lors de leur première rencontre, la haine n'avait pas suffi pour l'enrôler alors que leurs dernières connexions télépathiques ont prouvé qu'ils pouvaient se rapprocher. La manière douce procurerait un sentiment agréable, il le savait et même appréciait cela. Ils avaient tous les deux entrevus ce que le futur allait leur offrir. Bien qu'ils aient tous deux eut une version différente, un point commun les rapprochait : ils étaient ensemble.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir des leçons de Snoke : oublier toutes ses formes de faiblesse qui l'empêcherait de devenir plus grand. Mais Snoke n'état plus là, il l'avait tué. Dorénavant, il allait donc agir à SA manière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait se résigner à éliminer Rey ou même à juste lui faire du mal, il en était incapable. Il avait d'ailleurs fait le choix d'achever son maître et devait tenir compte des conséquences de son acte.  
Convaincre Rey de se battre à ses côtés était son but, il devait à tout prix y parvenir ou sinon, la noirceur prendrait le dessus, à jamais. Mais après tout, quel côté voulait-il laisser gagner ?


	4. Needed you

**Hey,  
L'inspiration est à son apogée et vos reviews et follows me donnent tellement envie de continuer d'écrire et de publier que voilà, 24h après le 3ème chapitre, je vous livre le 4ème !**

 **J'ai hâte de voir quelles seront vos théories pour la suite...**  
 **Encore merci et bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Chapitre 4 : Needed you**

Rey se réveilla doucement enveloppée dans des draps qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir dormi durant plusieurs jours voire des semaines. Se redresser et extraire ses jambes du lit lui demandèrent un effort anormalement élevé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit qu'elle ne portait que les dessous de sa tenue grise habituelle. Sur la petite table noire présente à côté de son lit, était posée une pile de linge propre et plié. À la différence de sa tenue habituelle, celle-ci était sombre, bien trop à son goût.

Un peu perdue par tous ces évènements et les questions qu'ils déclenchaient, son cerveau ne savait plus comment aborder le problème. Elle avait perdu le fil du temps et de l'espace.

« _C'est moi._ » élança une voix que Rey ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle leva lentement la tête et vit sa silhouette puis son visage, dépourvu de masque. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noir de jais et son regard était comme lors de leurs rencontres télépathiques : meurtri. Sauf que cette fois, c'était bien réel, il était à quelques mètres d'elle.

« _C'est à cause de moi qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir._ » avoua-t-il.

Il eut le malheur d'avancer un peu trop près d'elle, ce qui la fit se coller violemment à la tête de lit. Plus par réflexe que par peur, comme si son corps redoutait encore les chocs.  
Après s'être ressaisie, la haine prit le dessus. Elle se rappela ce qu'il avait fait. À Luke. À Han. À elle. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur que provoque les décharges électriques dans chacun de ses membres. Ses pensées redevenaient à nouveau claires.

Dans un élan de colère, elle se leva et courut vers lui. Usant de coups de pied et poing, elle tentait de le blesser mais trop affaibli, elle ne parvint qu'à s'affaiblir davantage. Finissant par stopper ses actions peu concluantes, elle recula. Sa respiration était devenue haletante et une lumière humide venait brouiller sa vision. Lui, s'était laissé faire, méritant beaucoup plus que cela. Il finit par la prendre par les épaules, tentant de la calmer. Le toucher de sa main sur sa peau nue les électrisa instantanément.

« _Je connais ta colère. Je la ressens moi aussi. Laisse-moi t'apprendre à la dompter, je t'en supplie._ » dit-il calmement.

« _Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tout ça. Je voulais juste retrouver mes parents. Pas faire la guerre._ » répondit-elle la gorge nouée et ne se calmant guère pas.

« _Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi maintenant. Le destin en a décidé autrement, que tu le veuilles ou non._ » rappela Kylo peut-être un peu trop brutalement.

Son état de faiblesse autant physique qu'émotionnelle agaçait Rey. Elle aurait voulu avoir son sabre laser avec elle pour pouvoir le dégainer et montrer à Kylo Ren qu'elle n'était pas faible et qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement, elle était peu vêtue et son cou rassemblait de nombreuses brûlures dues au collier. Elle se sentait lamentable.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, Kylo décida de mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne mènerait à rien de concluant. D'un revers de main, il endormit Rey et la rattrapa au vol pour que sa tête ne fracasse pas le sol. Elle n'avait visiblement pas récupéré toute son énergie. Il devait se résigner à patienter encore un peu.  
Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et la regarda. Comme son visage pouvait être agréable lorsqu'il n'était pas marqué par la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui...

* * *

À des années-lumières de cela, la Résistance tentait de mettre en œuvre un plan pour secourir Rey.  
Une partie d'entre eux avait été envoyé sur d'autres systèmes afin de recruter plus d'hommes parmi leurs partisans.

D'autre part, Poe et Finn passaient jour et nuit à réfléchir à une solution. Or, ils savaient qu'avec 4 X-Wing, le Faucon Millenium et seulement une poignée d'hommes, leur mort était certaine s'ils attaquaient à eux seul le Premier Ordre.  
La Générale Organa, elle, ne se remettait pas de la perte de son frère, et la capture de Rey rajoutait un peu plus de peine au lot de tristesse qu'elle portait déjà.  
Poe était persuadé que la capture de son amie était un piège mais que pouvait-il faire : laisser Rey aux mains des ennemis ? Ils devaient attendre les renforts. Aussi long et terrible que cela pouvait sembler.

* * *

Pendant que Rey se reposait, Kylo Ren prit le temps réfléchir plus sagement à ce qu'il convenait de faire au sujet de Hux. Il en vainc presque à regretter d'avoir tué Snoke étant donné ce dernier était la tête penseuse du Premier Ordre et Hux se chargeait de mettre en œuvre ses ordres ce qui accordait à Kylo Ren une grande liberté. Dorénavant, il était devenu le Suprême Leader et devait accepter les inconvénients de ce rôle.  
C'est cela.  
Il devait endosser son rôle. Hux avait agi sans son accord, il devait alors en payer le prix.

Un Stormtrooper vint stopper les activités du Général Hux pour le prévenir que le Suprême Leader le demandait. Un frisson parcourut le corps du rouquin. Son plan n'avait pas totalement bien marché... En effet, il avait parié que Kylo Ren massacrerait les deux Stormtroopers qui avaient torturé Rey, lui qui était si impulsif. Cela aurait tourné au sein des troupes, dessinant l'image d'un leader instable et Hux n'avait alors plus qu'à mettre le feu aux poudres pour renverser son ennemi du trône, tant convoité. Qu'importe, il trouverait un autre moyen de porter préjudice à celui qu'il détestait tant. Hux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et voyait une opportunité à la situation qui s'offrait à lui.

Arrivé dans la pièce où se tenait Kylo Ren, masqué, Hux tentait de garder bonne figure, ne laissant apparaître aucun signe de peur ou de soumission.

« _De quel droit avez-vous ordonné de la torturer ?!_ » débuta Kylo Ren sans faux-semblants.

« _Il m'a semblé bon de respecter l'ordre que vous aviez donné, je cite « N'oubliez pas.._ » commença Hux voulant retourner la faute sur son adversaire.

« _Assez ! JE suis celui qui donne les ordres, votre rang de général ne vous donne pas l'accrédité d'opérer ce genre de torture sur MA prisonnière._ » coupa-t-il, excédé.

« _Votre prisonnière ? N'est-ce pas un peu possessif, Suprême Leader ?_ » s'amusa-t-il à répondre.

S'en était trop. Armitage Hux avait clairement cherché à défier le pouvoir et l'autorité de Kylo Ren. Il devait comprendre qui était le maître et quel était le prix à payer de lui désobéir. Il devait le craindre autant qu'il avait craint Snoke.  
Une pression se resserra sur le cou du général. Il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et l'air manquer à ses poumons. Malgré que rien ne l'agrippait vraiment, il posait nerveusement ses mains à son coup pour tenter de se défaire de cette emprise invisible. Un instant avant de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, Kylo Ren projeta son corps contre le mur. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit à hauteur du rouquin :

« _Ne refaites plus jamais ça, vous m'avez compris ?_ » demanda-t-il.

La tempe sanglante, il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
Le Suprême Leader se leva alors et sortit de la pièce, faisant voler sa cape noire et laissant une froideur obscure régner dans la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rey ouvrit les yeux et retrouva sa vitalité d'autres fois. Elle était plus reposée qu'auparavant.  
La pièce était toujours aussi sombre. Elle aurait préféré se faire arraché des bras de Morphée par la lueur du jour mais s'en fut tout l'inverse.  
Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous habités par la colère avec cette décoration peu... vivifiante, pensa-t-elle.  
Finalement, elle se résigna à s'habiller des vêtements noirs étant les seuls qu'elle eût sous la main. Composée d'une tunique échancrée au col, tombant au niveau de ses genoux, avec une ceinture resserrant sa taille, la tenue lui aurait plu si elle n'était pas aussi terne.

Après quelques minutes, la porte coulissa pour faire entrer son ennemi. Elle avait eu le temps de ressasser à tout ce qui faisait de lui un monstre. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle était toujours perdue à son sujet. Mais elle savait une chose : il méritait de souffrir autant qu'il l'avait faite souffrir.

« _Bonjour._ » dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« _Cette tenue te va bien._ » enchérit-il tentant de lui faire un compliment.

Elle le défigura légèrement, surprise par cette remarque et se demandant dans quel sens elle était pensée. Est-ce la noirceur qui lui allait bien ?

« _Tu m'en veux encore à ce que je vois._ » laissa-t-il sortir non sans un goût amer de tristesse.

« _Comment ne pourrais-je pas t'en vouloir ? Après ce que tu as fait à Luke. Tu t'es laissé sombrer dans la vengeance. Tu as choisi le chemin facile alors que j'étais là à t'attendre dans une autre voie._ » rétorqua-t-elle.

« _Tu es celle qui a fait le choix de ne pas me suivre !_ » répondit-il en insistant sur le « tu ». « _Quand j'ai tué Snoke, tu ne m'as pas suivi, tu as préféré rejoindre ces rebelles !_ » dit-il la voix remplie de remords.

« _Ils avaient besoin de moi !_ » se justifia-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Kylo Ren, les dents serrées, reprenne la parole :

« _Et moi, j'avais besoin de toi..._ » avoua-t-il.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte, il avait déjà trop dévoilé de ses faiblesses, lui qui était la figure de la dureté. Cette dernière phrase avait secoué Rey plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Après un instant, elle reprit ses esprits et courut après lui pour tenter de le retenir sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Mais la porte se referma sous son nez. Elle tapa des deux poings contre la porte vitrée en criant son nom :

« _Ben ! Ben !_ »

De l'autre côté, le chevalier de Ren s'arrêta net. L'entendre prononcer ce mot qu'il avait refoulé il y a bien longtemps lui serra le cœur. Il passa la journée à entendre sa voix tourner en boucle dans sa tête...


	5. Together

**Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... J'ai craqué, je suis retournée voir Star Wars en 4DX !  
Et vous savez quoi ? C'est toujours aussi génial !**

 **M'ayant donné encore plus d'inspiration pour la trame principale, je ne m'arrête plus d'écrire.**  
 **Alors voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je tenais à vous remercier de tous vos adorables reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !**  
 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Together**

Seule dans cette grande chambre, Rey avait eu le temps de réfléchir, rembobiner cent fois dans sa tête les moments où l'histoire avait pris une tournure inattendue. Ce matin, elle ne s'était pas entretenue avec Kylo Ren mais bien avec Ben Solo. Et à ce moment, elle ne savait pas si c'était le manque de présence humaine, mais elle mourrait d'envie qu'il revienne la voir. Pour dire quoi, pour faire quoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée.  
Ben Solo la rendait curieuse, elle ne se sentait plus seule et minable. Bien évidemment, son ami Finn avait lui aussi la capacité de transformer les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble en des moments agréables et drôles voire même épiques. Mais ici c'était différent, _il_ était différent. Il y avait plus à découvrir de cet homme connu juste pour sa haine, il renfermait bien plus. Ce même espoir qu'elle pensait disparu après qu'ils aient brisé le sabre de Luke était en fait toujours présent et bien là. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela de toute sa vie, mais elle avait tout de même l'impression que ce qui bougeait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine n'était en rien quelque chose de mineur.  
Elle devait alors faire un choix, prendre une décision, agir concrètement, sinon rien n'avancerait et rien ne changerait.

* * *

De son côté, Kylo Ren, face à son miroir, ne savait plus qui il voyait refléter.  
Le miroir occupe une position stratégique parmi les moyens de se connaître, de s'objectiver, de se regarder comme objet. Il permet de poser, en face de soi-même, un autre soi-même et de se regarder dedans. Il se connaît alors en se projetant comme un autre. Mais quel piège. Il y a là deux personnes face à face. Sont-elles vraies ?  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie de la revoir mais plus que cela, il avait envie qu'elle reste auprès d'elle, de la même façon que ses visions l'avaient annoncées.

* * *

La porte glissa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Comment savait-il que l'un pensait à l'autre ?  
La force était pleine de surprise et encore, il n'avait découvert qu'un maigre aspect de celle-ci lorsqu'ils étaient réunis.  
Rey se leva et s'approcha, Kylo Ren en fit de même.

« _Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ?_ » demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

La question surprit Rey au point qu'elle en resta sans voix. Après quelques secondes, elle répondit enfin tentant de paraître aussi convaincu de sa réponse que possible :

« _Je ne déteste pas Ben Solo. Je hais le monstre qu'est Kylo Ren._ »

Cette réponse jeta à nouveau un froid dans la pièce. Mais Rey resta de marbre.  
Sans le voir venir, la main de son « ennemi de substitution » s'ouvrit devant son visage. Un flash l'éblouit et elle se retrouva à ses côtés dans une grande salle où de nombreux Jedi siégeaient. C'était le Haut Conseil Jedi. Parmi eux, Maître Yoda ou encore Obi-Wan Kenobi étaient présents. Ils étaient en train de discuter à propos d'un plan pour renverser Palpatine et prendre le contrôle du conseil.

« _Tu vois, ils n'étaient pas plus bons qu'étaient les Sith. Ils ne souhaitaient pas l'équité, ils voulaient le pouvoir à eux seuls, qu'importe la manière._ » expliqua-t-il.

Rey comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Tous deux découvraient alors l'évolution de leur lien instaurée grâce à la force et non pas par Snoke, cela en était certain dorénavant. Un nouveau flash apparut et ils assistèrent à une nouvelle scène. Anakin Skywalker rentrait dans cette même salle pour massacrer les enfants promus à être de grand Jedi.

« _C'est ce souvenir qui t'enchante et te guide ? Faire comme ton grand-père ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il était un meilleur exemple ?_ » reprocha Rey.

Voyant qu'il restait muet, Rey se remémora ce qu'elle avait vu sur Ahch-To et en quelques secondes, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'île où sur le sol, était gravé le prime Jedi représentant le premier de l'ordre dans un état de méditation. Soit le symbole de la lumière et de l'obscurité.  
Il semblait époustouflé. D'abord, par la puissance de leur lien mais aussi par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout était si réel. Ils pouvaient même sentir l'écume de la mer voler autour d'eux et entendre les vagues déchaînées s'écraser avec violence contre la roche en contre-bas.

« _Que vois-tu maintenant ?_ » demanda Rey.

« _L'équilibre..._ » répondit-il dans un murmure en s'agenouillant devant le prime.

Cette réponse était inattendue autant qu'elle était souhaitée. Rey ne pensait pas que cela allait marcher. Un nouvel espoir naquit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sur son visage. Il était encore temps, il pouvait encore être sauvé, s'en était sûr désormais.

Brusquement, ces visions prirent fins et leurs esprits retournèrent sur le vaisseau.

* * *

« _Avant que je ne parte de cette île, j'ai volé les livres sacrés des Jedi. J'avais peur que Luke ne les détruise dans une vaste folie. J'en ai lu une partie et dans un, était expliqué que lorsque le côté obscur se révélait dans un être, un autre être se voyait doté du côté lumineux, pour équilibrer le tout. Mettre un terme à tout ça ne servirait à rien. C'est un cercle vicieux, un jour ce sera le Premier Ordre, le lendemain la Résistance. Si on veut que cela cesse, il faut créer une nouvelle République Galactique où les deux forces cohabiteraient, respectant les lois de chaque système et où nul ne serait massacré ou esclave. C'est la seule solution._ » débita Rey pleine d'espoir.

Ces paroles résonnaient à l'oreille de Kylo Ren comme étant complètement folle. Lui qui était devenu un homme dans un monde où les Stormtrooper sont arrachés dès la naissance et conditionnés pour tuer.  
Ce discours, il ne l'avait entendu nulle part ailleurs si ce n'est dans ses vastes pensées, tard la nuit, quand le côté obscur semble bien loin.

« _Mais par quel moyen ? C'est impossible. Les deux camps ne peuvent se rallier. Tous les opposent._ » répondit-il en se tournant et en baissant la tête. Il continuait de réfléchir mais il ne voyait pas comment cette guerre pouvait s'arrêter sans qu'il n'y ait un gagnant et un perdant, sans que la mort ne prenne place.

Le visage de Rey s'éclaircit comme si la réponse était évidente :

« _Mais quelque chose les unit encore. Toi, Ben. Et moi._ »

Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, surprit. Et perdu. Était-il toujours Ben Solo ou bien définitivement Kylo Ren ? Rey pouvait-elle toujours l'apprécier après toutes ses erreurs, lui qui est tiraillé des deux côtés ?

Sans réfléchir, elle leva la main vers lui dans l'ultime espoir qu'il la prenne. Ses yeux brillant d'une délicieuse étincelle lui suppliaient de la suivre. Un souvenir amer refit surface. Ils revivaient le moment qui avait tout fait basculer entre eux.

Mais cette fois, il tendit la main lentement vers elle, et la prit délicatement, pour que ses doigts s'entremêlent enfin dans les siens. Ce contact était doux et chaud. À nouveau électrisant, leur faisant ressentir une toute nouvelle sensation qu'ils laissaient pénétrer en leur fort intérieur.

Rey commença à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un mot puisse en sortir.

« _Ne dit rien._ » devança-t-il.

Il s'approcha à nouveau un peu plus pour venir attraper son autre main. Cela brisa définitivement ses défenses, il se laissa complètement aller.

Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre vers où cette voie menait, mais cette fois il la prendrait ensemble.

Et bien plus que leurs corps ne le pouvaient, il sentait que la force les unissait l'un à l'autre et ils laissaient enfin leurs sentiments prendre le dessus...


	6. Weird complementarity

**Voilà comme promit le sixième chapitre, plus long que les autres mais un peu plus important pour le déroulement de la suite...**

 **En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier énormément pour tous ces adorables reviews qui m'inspirent autant qu'ils me font plaisir !**

 **Assez parlé, bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 6 : The Broadcast plan**

L'heure était grave. Leia se tenait devant ses troupes, rassemblés dans une grande pièce qui avait le défaut de rendre leur effectif plus maigre qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Tous était anxieux de ce que la générale allait leur annoncer. Ils savaient que Rey avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours mais depuis, aucun discours n'avait été prononcé et très peu d'informations avaient été divulguées.  
Toujours embellie par une des coiffures dont seul elle détenait le secret, Leia avait un air mitigé et semblait fatiguée, mais déterminée.

« _Mes chers amis, nous avons eu des nouvelles de ceux envoyés sur les différents systèmes où sont présents certains partisans de la Résistance. Comme vous le savez, leur mission était de les convaincre à se joindre au combat. »_ Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de prononcer la phrase qu'ils attendaient tous : _  
« Ils sont 56 à avoir accepté._ »

Cette nouvelle fut réjouissante et bien accueillie, bien qu'en réalité elle n'était pas forcément bonne sachant qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de partisans dans toute la galaxie. Or les derniers évènements en avaient rebuté plus d'un. La Résistance devait alors se satisfaire de ce faible nombre.

« _Nous pourrions être beaucoup plus. Nous devrions être beaucoup plus. La raison est que les gens ont peur, ils sont dépourvus d'espoir, ils ne savent pas. »_ Elle insista sur ces derniers mots. _  
« Le Premier Ordre n'a évidemment pas annoncé aux régions qu'ils contrôlent, que Snoke est mort, de la main de son apprenti et de plus, grâce à Rey. Ni que Luke.. »_ elle marqua une pause _« que Luke seul a fait face au Premier Ordre et qu'il les a ridiculisé, permettant ainsi notre survie. Si les gens l'apprenaient, tous, en même temps, l'espoir serait plus fort que l'emprise exercée par le Premier Ordre.  
Une rébellion, voilà ce qu'il nous faut. »_

Poe imaginait déjà, les gens se révolter et se battre pour la liberté. L'idée de cette rébellion émerveilla tout le monde, redonnant une motivation et une énergie qui semblait s'être volatilisé depuis un bon bout de temps. Un brouhaha résonnait dans la pièce, remplaçant le silence meurtri des jours précédents.  
Une voix s'éleva plus forte que les autres pour s'adresser à la Générale :

« _Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Cela demandera des semaines voire des mois à répandre la nouvelle dans l'ensemble de la galaxie !_ » demanda le Capitaine Dart.

Leia n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Finn prit la parole aussitôt :

« _Les écrans de diffusion ! C'est ça !_ » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

« _Si on arrive à prendre le contrôle de ces écrans, on pourrait faire passer un message expliquant les évènements et incitant les gens à nous rejoindre !_ » enchérit Poe.

« _Mais comment réussira-t-on à pirater leur système de diffusion ?_ » demanda une voix féminine au fond.

« _Et bien... Si Magz n'est pas trop occupée cette fois, elle pourrait nous donner un coup de main !_ » répondit Finn.

Leia observait silencieuse la discussion et la mise en forme de leur plan. D'un œil maternel, elle regardait Poe, Finn et tous les autres. Fière de leur détermination, elle leur demanda de se mettre au travail. Il fallait écrire le texte, penser au tournage qui serait le mieux approprié, et surtout réussir à transmettre un message qui en quelques secondes mettrait le feu à la poudre, car le temps sera court avant que le Premier Ordre ne s'aperçoive de leur intrusion et coupe la diffusion.

La Résistance retrouvait son élan et cela fit un bien fou à tout le monde même si la disparition de Rey occupait bien des esprits...

* * *

La jeune femme commençait à en avoir marre de tourner en rond comme un rat de laboratoire emprisonné dans sa cage. Elle faisait quelques exercices physiques histoire de garder sa forme mais surtout pour garder la tête. Cela commençait à la rendre folle. Elle qui avait vécu dans un immense désert, rester enfermé dans une pièce si sombre commençait à lui faire perdre la tête.  
Que comptait-il faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa main.  
Agacée par tant d'attente, elle se concentra en fermant les yeux et essaya de communiquer avec lui.  
Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le destinataire de ses pensées.

« _Viens._ » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas, restant inerte.

« _Et bien viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ » enchérit-il.

Rey le suivit à travers les longs couloirs, sans dire un mot. Les yeux rivés sur les cheveux de Ben se balançant au rythme de sa démarche, elle était curieuse de savoir où il l'emmenait. Il était si grand qu'il avait presque une carrure de protecteur à ses côtés. Le visage barré d'une cicatrice, il affichait un air anxieux qui ne rassurait pas Rey, était-ce un piège ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se convaincre que tout allait bien, Ben était de son côté dorénavant.  
Des gardes se firent entendre au loin. Il se retourna alors aussitôt, attrapa ses poignets aussi délicatement et rapidement qu'il le pouvait et lui colla des menottes. Puis il la poussa afin qu'elle se retrouve à marcher devant lui. La pression montait un peu plus. Il était étrange pour la jeune femme de marcher en sentant qu'il était derrière elle, à la suivre.

Ils passèrent les gardes, rencontrèrent quelques haut gradés repérables de par leurs armures ou tenues différentes de celle des Stormtroopers et autres employés. À chaque rencontre, les partisans du Premier Ordre ralentissaient et tournaient la tête vers elle. Souvent masqués, elle ne voyait pas l'expression de leurs visages mais elle ressentait tout de même la haine qu'ils avaient pour elle.  
Ils entrèrent enfin dans une grande pièce plongée dans le noir. Une fois la porte fermée par un code d'accès, Ben alluma les lumières et enleva les menottes de Rey :

« _Désolé mais cela était nécessaire._ » s'excusa-t-il.

Rey se frotta les poignets et tourna sur elle-même pour observer ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement assez particulière. Au centre, de nombreux tapis et autour d'eux, quelques tables, armes, serviettes, divers appareils et dans un coin, une plante fanée. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une couleur grise chromée qui donnait un aspect moderne et technologique à la salle.

« _Tu veux m'entraîner ?_ » demanda-t-elle étonnée et pas vraiment rassurée.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la question, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour y sortir un sabre laser. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui tendit le sabre.

« _Tiens. Je te l'offre. Il m'appartenait lorsque j'étais plus jeune._ » expliqua-t-il.

Rey attrapa délicatement le sabre pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas osé dire que ce sabre datait du temps où il était le padawan de Luke. Elle fit plusieurs allers-retours entre ses yeux noirs et le sabre laser. Ce cadeau représentait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Plus qu'une trêve ou qu'un accord, c'était un geste qui rendit Rey agréablement surprise et signifiait beaucoup à ses yeux. Avide, elle l'alluma. Une lumière bleutée éclaira son visage au teint hâlé. Elle le contempla encore un instant puis commença à réaliser quelques mouvements, le faisant rouler dans la paume de ses mains. De gauche à droite, elle le dirigea lentement afin d'en découvrir toute la subtilité. Il était parfaitement équilibré et elle sentait déjà qu'elle s'y faisait parfaitement. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui lui avait offert ce précieux cadeau, il l'avait observé réaliser ces subtils mouvements et sa pupille brillait étrangement.

« _Merci. Il est... absolument parfait._ »

« _S'il te convient, alors nous pouvons commencer._ » déclara-t-il.

Il se dirigea au centre de la salle après être monté sur les tapis, retira une veste qui obstruerait ses mouvements ainsi qu'un gilet, le laissant habillé uniquement d'un simple t-shirt. Bien qu'il soit ample, on pouvait voir se dessiner les muscles saillants, mis à rude durant toutes ces années.  
Rey de son côté se regarda de haut en bas et décida de ne rien ôter, un peu gênée. Il lui demanda de venir la rejoindre, ce qu'elle exécuta aussitôt. Naturellement, elle se plaça face à lui, n'étant pas plus sereine que ça.

« _Ferme les yeux._ » demanda-t-il.

L'ordre qu'on lui donnait ne la rassurait pas. Elle laissa exprimer à travers son regard, sa méfiance.

« _Allez, n'ai pas peur._ » dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë.

Elle respira profondément et se força à fermer les yeux. Voulait-il la faire méditer comme Luke l'avait fait sur Ahch-To ?

Le bruit reconnaissable entre mille du sabre laser de Kylo Ren se fit entendre. Rey sursauta. Un frisson longea l'échine de son dos et son visage se fit plus dur. Mais elle garda les yeux clos malgré tout. Même si elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui, elle avait confiance en elle, et cela était suffisant.

« _Je veux que tu te concentres sur ce qui t'entoure et que tu devines chacun de mes gestes. Anticipe._ »

En même temps qu'il parlait, il déambulait autour d'elle d'un pas ferme comme un loup autour de sa proie, ravi de l'avoir encerclé.

Lorsqu'il eut réalisé quelques tours, il décida d'abattre son sabre sur Rey, sans prévenir. Cette dernière parvint à anticiper approximativement le coup, c'est-à-dire sans qu'il ne la touche. Il répéta alors l'opération, abattant son sabre sans retenir ses coups. Rey réussissait de mieux en mieux à repousser les attaques et elle commençait même à sentir où et quand ceux-ci allaient s'abattre.  
Il augmenta la cadence des coups, la forçant à ne plus repousser mais bien à attaquer son adversaire. Cependant, Kylo Ren la battu aisément contrairement à leur précèdent affrontement sur Starkiller.

« _Ouvre les yeux mais vois au-delà ! Puise ce qui est en toi, ce qui te consume à l'intérieur et sers toi en !_ »

Malgré ce conseil, elle régressait à chaque coup et perdait du terrain. L'atteinte de trop la fit même tomber au sol, assez brutalement. Le souffle coupé, elle se releva non sans une once d'agacement.

« _Non, tu n'écoutes pas ! Utilise la force qui coule dans tes veines, transforme ta colère et transcendes-toi !_ »

C'est les yeux grands ouverts qu'elle le regardait tourner autour, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même. En position sur ses appuis, prête à attaquer, elle lança les hostilités en hurlant. Leurs sabres s'entrechoquaient au rythme de leurs déplacements. Tous les coups étaient permis, au point que s'il y avait eu un observateur dans la salle, il aurait réellement pensé que les deux protagonistes se battaient à mort.

Après quelques entrechoquements, Rey parvint à faire voler le sabre de Kylo et à faire tomber ce dernier en lui ayant mis un coup de pied au niveau de l'abdomen.

L'arme de Rey dirigée sous son cou, Kylo la regardait éberlué. À chaque fois, il était un peu plus impressionné d'entrevoir la grandeur de son pouvoir, elle qui n'avait jamais appris à le manipuler.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Rey pour réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un entraînement et qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment le tuer. Mais ce temps de latence offrit à Kylo l'opportunité de renverser son adversaire. Il la balaya d'un coup de pied bien placé à niveau des chevilles. Son sabre valsa, s'éteignant en retombant au sol et la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre. Sa chute ne fut pas amorcée par les crashs pads mais bien par le corps musclé de Kylo qui la saisit de ses deux mains au niveau de son bassin pour temporiser son renversement.  
Relevant la tête dans un souffle saccadé, Rey regarda Kylo qui affichait sur ses lèvres, un sourire de vainqueur, des cheveux bruns lui chatouillant les joues. Il pouvait sentir l'air chaud s'échappant de celle qui reposait sur lui, venir caresser ses lèvres. Quant à elle, elle était furieuse de s'être vue déstabilisée d'une manière aussi mesquine. L'instant resta alors en suspens comme si la position était loin d'être inconfortable et gênante, bien au contraire.

« _Tu as triché, j'avais gagné._ » déclara Rey soucieuse de savoir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre.

Les mains saisissant toujours les flancs de la jeune femme, Kylo la coucha sur le côté pour prendre le dessus sur elle. Dorénavant à califourchon sur Rey, cette dernière pouvait entrevoir les muscles luisants de sueur à travers l'encolure baillante du t-shirt à la hauteur de ses yeux. Bien que leur proximité ait pu être embarrassante, elle ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'elle aimait se retrouver si proche de lui, que les parcelles de sa peau collant dans une parfaite géométrie avec les siennes étaient agréables à ressentir. C'est le regard ancré dans les yeux en amande de la jeune femme qu'il déclara :

« _Tu t'es laissé déstabiliser._ » susurra-t-il.

Réalisant vers où tout cela menait, Rey se releva promptement et fit volte-face, mettant un terme à la tension régnant entre eux. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer qu'un autre facteur, excepté l'effort physique, était en train de provoquer ces balbutiements.

Elle se dirigea vers une table où étaient posées des gourdes d'eau. Elle s'assit par-terre, bu une gorgée et enleva une couche d'habit, la sueur faisant briller son front et ayant humidifié les quelques boucles qui tombaient de ses chignons.  
Ben était resté un moment au sol, les coudes repliés, admirant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner son regard lorsque l'enlevage de son gilet fit apparaître le creux de son dos. Ses pensées devinrent malsaines et il dût se ressaisir à deux mains pour faire fuir ces images déplacées.

Après avoir repris ses esprits et s'être calmés, ils continuèrent leur entraînement durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles n'aient plus la force de se contracter.

* * *

« _Maintenant à mon tour._ » déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'en alla dans un coin de la pièce et revint où était encore assis Ben. Elle posa devant lui, un pot contenant une vieille plante fanée. Ses quelques feuilles grisâtres penchaient dangereusement et les maigres tiges étaient au bord du cassage.  
Assise en tailleurs, Rey attrape les deux poignets de Ben. Il se laissa faire l'air déconcerté. Elle posa ses mains autour du pot, laissant les siennes par-dessus celles de Ben.

« _Je veux que tu fasses renaître cette plante._ » expliqua-t-elle sans ménagement.

Il la regardait d'un œil mi-amusé mi-incrédule se demandant presque si elle était réellement sérieuse.

« _Aucune haine ne la fera repousser. Ce qui t'oblige à te concentrer sur la tendresse, la vie. Elle a besoin d'eau, de soleil, de vitalité, apporte en lui._ » continua-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il gardait le même regard éberlué, elle lui fit fermer les yeux de ses doigts. Il soupira mais continua tout de même à se concentrer.  
Si Rey avait compris qu'il voulait lui enseigner ce qu'il avait appris toutes ces années aux côtés de Snoke, elle voulait en faire de même en lui rappelant qu'il pouvait encore se servir du côté lumineux, qu'il possédait aussi, bien au fond caché par les ténèbres. Elle réveillerait alors quelque chose en son sein.  
Elle ramenait un peu plus Ben des profondeurs de Kylo Ren.

Après quelques minutes de tentatives, il décolla soudainement ses mains du pot, affichant un air on ne peut plus excédé.

« _C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas. La seule chose que je ressens en cette plante, c'est le fait qu'elle soit bonne à jeter._ » dit-il hargneusement.

« _J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire. Tu n'y mets aucune volonté, tu agis comme un enfant !_ » soupira-t-elle.

Ce simple mot eut l'effet d'une bombe. Évoquer l'enfance de Ben était le moyen le plus sûr pour faire raviver quelque chose en lui. Il s'imagina alors lorsqu'il fut enfant, l'image de sa mère lui apparut. Sa tendresse, sa bonté, sa force. Il fixait la plante comme si elle le représentait aujourd'hui, noirci par la mort. Puis il leva les yeux vers Rey, elle avait l'air déçue. Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le souvenir maternel de sa mère. Leia...

« C'est inutile _, ça ne marche p..._ »

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une plante bien différente que celle qui était posé devant lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Un long sourire était apparu sur le visage de Rey face à la verdure flamboyante des feuilles et aux quelques fleurs qui en avaient jaillis. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une si belle plante dans son désert, elle en apprécia un peu plus l'instant.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche, elle observait la plante posée sur la table. L'idée que Ben en était l'auteur lui procurait un bien indescriptible. Elle avait la capacité de faire rejaillir en lui son bon côté comme il arrivait à faire exploser son côté sombre. Quelle drôle de complémentarité il faisait là...


	7. Perfect Grey

**Salut à tous !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, les cours ont repris, ce qui laisse un peu moins de temps à l'écriture... Mais bon, je suis en STAPS, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre !**

 **Alors voici le nouveau chapitre. Certes, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais les transitions sont nécessaires et avec ce que nous réserve la suite, je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerez du manque d'action dans celui-ci ! J'espère faire réagir le shipper Reylo ainsi que le Jedi qui sommeille en vous... ;)**

 **Trêve de plaisanteries, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous me partagez vos retours, toujours aussi génialissimes à lire !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Perfect Grey**

À l'intérieur de la montagne d'Alzoc, une vraie fourmilière était en marche. Chacun avait un objectif, et il se devait de l'accomplir. Ça remuait dans tous les sens ! Au niveau du hangar, les éclairs de soudures réalisés sur les engins à moteur effaçaient les traces d'une lutte acharnée laissant une odeur poudrée flotter dans les airs. On chargeait à l'intérieur des coffres de nouvelles armes, on réinitialisait les têtes de tirs et personne ne se plaignait du rythme insoutenable et de la quantité de travail. L'ambiance était presque joviale comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné la guerre. Même BB-8 fonçait dans tous les sens en criant à tue-tête des « bip-bip » incessants, heureux de voir tant de monde.

Le fidèle compagnon de ce droïde se chargeait de donner les ordres à ses camarades. Ses conseils de pilote hors pair étaient précieux et nécessaires. Les connaissances du jeune homme étaient telles qu'on aurait dit celles d'un vieil ermite qui avait passé sa vie en guerre, à essuyer les tirs et à faire des loopings dans un X-Wing. Poe était vitale à la Résistance, il ne manquait d'aucun cran et s'il le fallait, il était prêt à foncer tête la première pour défendre ceux en quoi il croyait. Ainsi, il voulait être au premier loge pour admirer le Premier Ordre tomber de toute part. Il espérait profondément que la haine qu'il avait au fond du cœur pour son ennemi se ferait ressentir dans chacun des habitants de cette galaxie après qu'ils aient entendu leur message. La rébellion devait faire rage, et même si tout cela allait être un chaos total, il n'équivaudrait jamais aux les litres de sangs versés par ses compagnons déchus.

Du côté du centre, l'ambiance était un peu plus sérieuse qu'au sous-sol. Chacun s'affairait minutieusement à sa tâche : certains se devaient de répertorier les planètes possédant des écrans de diffusion afin d'évaluer l'ampleur de leur attaque, d'autres s'occupaient du texte qui devait être court et devait avoir l'effet d'une bombe, tandis qu'une poignée de techniciens étudiaient les systèmes du Premier Ordre dans l'espoir de trouver une faille qui serait un avantage lourd en conséquence en matière de temps. Ainsi étaient régis les écrans : le centre de diffusion était localisé sur une planète de la bordure médiane nommée Kalaan où le sol était jonché de cratères après l'attaque de l'Empire à l'époque de Palpatine. Ils y avait installé moult bases et prisons et même à ce jour, ils contrôlaient encore les lieux. Plusieurs Résistants devaient alors s'insérer dans une des bases pour introduire dans un ordinateur de contrôle, une puce contenant le message. La mission était dangereuse mais pas impossible. Et la Résistance s'était presque habitué au danger, côtoyé tant de fois ces derniers temps.

Plongée dans un sommeil profond, Rose semblait heureuse et reposée. À ses côtés était assis Finn, enclin à des émotions bien différentes des siennes. À peine avait-il retrouvé sa camarade de Jakku, qu'il l'avait perdu aussitôt, quant à Rose, elle restait endormie gardant le même sourire qu'elle avait eu après leur baiser, c'était insupportable. Il lui attrapa la main et lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il laissa échapper quelques mots :

« _Mais réveilles-toi bon sang..._ »

Le rythme des battements de son cœur restait inexorablement les mêmes.

Outre ce son cyclique, le calme de la pièce eut l'effet de plonger Finn dans ses pensées. Il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Rose et des derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé : « _Nous ne gagnerons pas en se battant contre ceux qu'on hait, mais en sauvant ceux qu'on aime_ ». Il avait songé à de nombreuses fois à leur signification et ceux qu'ils engendraient. Il avait fini par en conclure qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Mais la voir ainsi, le corps animé uniquement par les battements de son cœur, lui donnait envie de frapper de toutes ses forces quiconque était responsable de sa condition.

L'instant d'après, ses pensées allaient vers Rey. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quelles conditions son amie était retenue et surtout comment elle survivrait à tout ça, peu importe à quel point elle était forte. Puis il songea à leur plan de diffusion et à l'impact qu'il allait avoir sur les populations, sur le Premier Ordre... Sur Rey. Qu'allait-il advenir de la jeune femme quand le message aura été transmis ? Elle qui courait déjà un danger immense en étant prise au piège depuis maintenant 4 jours. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort. Angoissé à l'idée que ce plan est une répercussion non souhaitée, il se dirigea de vive pas rejoindre le reste des Résistants, les alerter des probables contrecoups. Il décida pour le moment, de sauver ce qu'il aimait.

* * *

Dans une autre pièce plus intime, Leia était en compagnie de Maz Kanata qui avait accepté de les rejoindre après que son aide fut implorée. Entre deux discussions au sujet de la mise en exécution du plan, celle-ci changea de ton, ce qui intrigua la générale. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à transmettre mais un sentiment indéterminé la bloquait.

« _Quelque chose à changer au sein de la Force... »_

Leia soupira.

 _« Il l'a enlevé... Je m'en veux tellement. Elle avait toujours l'espoir de le récupérer. Je ne sais plus si j'ai encore la force d'y croire... »_ répondit tristement l'altesse planétaire.

 _« Non, non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est plus comme... une sorte de fluctuation qui tente de rééquilibrer le tout, encore et encore. Ce n'est pas très net mais quelque chose est en train de se passer, des deux côtés._ » dit-elle convaincue de ces mots à la signification plus que mystérieuse.

Bien qu'âgée de 1000 ans, Maz n'avait jamais voulu devenir Jedi, elle préférait utiliser la Force pour se prémunir du danger. Elle vivait des jours tranquilles dans son château sur Takodana, habité par toutes sortes d'individus : brigands, voleurs, contrebandiers et voyageurs venus de nulle part, mais c'était avant que Kylo Ren arrive avec sa troupe de Stormtrooper, réduisant en ruine tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.  
Malgré cela, elle ne s'était pas fermé à la Force et en ressentait parfaitement tous les conflits.

Après avoir avoué ce qui l'agitait, Maz vit les yeux de Leia se lever vers elle, une lueur traversant son regard ainsi qu'une larme, glissant sans défense le long de sa joue marquée par les rides des jours sombres qu'elle avait traversés.

« _Cela me rappelle ce que j'avais jadis lu dans un journal Jedi et qui m'avait longtemps intrigué._ » poursuivit Maz.

« _Que contait-il ?_ » demanda Leia curieuse.

« _Il disait :_

 _D'abord vient le jour_

 _Puis vient la nuit._

 _Après l'obscurité,_

 _Surgis la lumière.  
_

 _La différence, disent-ils,_

 _Ne s'équilibre que_

 _Dans le gris parfait_

 _Que perçoivent les Jedi._ »

Troublées par ce texte pacifique, elles se muèrent dans un silence qui faisait bien trop écho.

* * *

Il devait être approximativement 4h du matin quand la voix de Rey, criant, fit sortir Ben de son sommeil sans doute léger. Ce dernier se précipita dans la chambre d'où émanaient les bruits. Rentrant en trombe, il y trouva Rey assise parterre, adossée au lit, les genoux recroquevillés et le visage enfouis entre ses mains, tremblante. Un cauchemar était surement la cause de son ennui. Mais comment réconforter quelqu'un quand lui-même ne savait gérer ces moments post-cauchemardesque ? Il marcha alors doucement vers elle pour venir s'asseoir, dans la même position, à ses côtés.

Elle leva alors la tête.  
Ce fut la seconde fois qu'elle le voyait vêtue uniquement d'un t-shirt, ce qui laissait apparaître sa peau et ses bras musclés. Ses joues humides se mirent à rougir à cette vision.  
Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche n'aimant pas se montrer si faible devant quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelqu'un s'avère être le Suprême Leader.

« _Tu as fait un cauchemar ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en détournant son visage, presque gênée : « _Ce n'était rien._ »  
Or, Rey ne pouvait dire si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien le fruit de son imagination perturbée ou véritablement ce qui les attendait prochainement. Son rêve lui décrivait une scène apocalyptique, où la neige blanche était inondée de sang, où les corps au sol étaient plus nombreux que les arbres, où le Premier Ordre et la Résistance n'étaient plus que deux camps s'entretuant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucun homme aussi sain d'esprit que physiquement. L'image était dure à refouler tant elle paraissait réelle.

« _J'en fais moi aussi._ » avoua-t-il pour la rassurer.

Cela sembla presque choquer Rey. Puis finalement, cette vérité -aussi triste soit elle- la rassura. Il était assez facile de deviner par quoi ou plutôt par qui était hanté Ben la nuit. Cela avait le mérite de démontrer qu'il éprouvait bien des remords.

« _J'avoue que je préférerais rêver de Chewbacca mettant une raclée à Hux._ » lança-t-il dans le but de faire rigoler la jeune femme et cela eût son effet. « _Tu imagines ? Hux pendu par les pieds avec Chewie criant « Huuuuuuurhg »_ » imita-t-il en mimant la scène.

Le rire de Rey éclata suite à l'imitation clownesque voire presque enfantine de Ben, remplissant la chambre d'une atmosphère légère et agréable. Un grand sourire suivit d'un rire étouffé se dessina aussi sur les lèvres de Ben. On pouvait même apercevoir l'éclat de ses dents blanches, ce qui était rare.

Enfaite, il a toujours apprécié Chewbacca, même si ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à lui coller un tir d'arbalète en plein ventre. Or, il était extrêmement jaloux de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Han. En effet, la plupart du temps, Ben s'amusait à penser que son père préférait de loin son compagnon plein de poils plutôt que sa propre chair.  
Après quelques secondes de ricanements communs, Rey parla enfin :

« _C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire..._ » se rendit-elle compte.

Un nouveau plissement de lèvre, plus fin, apparut alors. Il baissa la tête comme intimidé ou... triste. La dernière fois qu'il avait rit de bon cœur remontait à bien longtemps. Des souvenirs d'enfance rejaillirent, il se souvint du temps passé aux côtés des autres Padawan où il s'amusait innocemment avec la force.  
Mettant un terme à ces douloureuses images, il déclara :

« _Essaye de te rendormir, veux-tu. Tu as besoin de repos pour demain._ »

À l'idée de se retrouver seule, Rey ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « non » presque catégorique et le retint en l'agrippant par le bras quand il mêla le geste à la parole. Mais gênée, elle n'osait lui demander de rester. Elle priait pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées mais la peur d'être seule ou bien l'envie qu'il demeure à ses côtés était assez grande pour qu'elle ose lui réclamer :

« _Peux-tu.. ?_ » commença-t-elle.

Il savait bien ce qu'elle souhaitait car lui aussi détestait la solitude après un mauvais rêve. Il acquiesça alors d'un léger hochement de tête et d'un mince sourire gêné.

Il se leva puis aida Rey à se mettre sur ses jambes à son tour et ils vinrent s'allonger sous les draps, tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise. Les lumières s'éteignirent comme par magie, laissant la spontanéité guider leurs mouvements. Chaque geste était lent et attendait la réponse de l'autre pour agir complètement. Puis chacun vint trouver un instant de paix et de calme, stoppant tout gestuel. Au creux de l'obscurité régnait un semblant de tranquillité animée par deux corps respirant paisiblement à l'unisson.

Tous les deux positionnés sur le côté, sa main sur son torse, son bras recouvrant ses maigres épaules, corps contre corps, face à face, souffle après souffle, ils n'eurent aucun mal à sombrer dans un sommeil profond et calme, même s'ils auraient presque souhaité ne jamais s'endormir tant toute la souffrance du monde s'était évaporé le temps d'un soupire...


	8. Our side

**Nous voilà arrivés à un grand tournant de l'histoire.  
Je suis impatiente de savoir quel est votre avis à ce propos et quelles sont vos théories pour la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas à me partager vos idées et envies les plus folles !**

 **Autre sujet, cela fait plusieurs fois que ma fiction disparaît plusieurs heures du site puis réapparaît, savez-vous à quoi est-ce dû ? :(**

 **J'espère que ce bug ne vous a pas trop gêné, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 8 : Our side**

« _Ici la générale Leia Organa. c'est en ces jours sombres que je me dresse devant vous avec l'espoir inébranlable que la paix régnera de nouveau sur la galaxie. Mon frère, Luke Skywalker, Maître Jedi, a fait face à lui seul au Premier Ordre tout entier dans le but que cet espoir ne soit pas vain. Il a permis la survie de la Résistance et par la même occasion, a fait passer ces « hommes » pour de vulgaires barbares incompétents. Au même moment, une autre Jedi prénommée Rey a assassiné celui qui se fait appeler le Suprême Leader. Snoke est MORT. Le Premier Ordre n'a plus personne à sa tête et a été durement déstabilisé à la suite de nos attaques. La Résistance a survécu. Et elle ne cessera jamais de vivre tant qu'un groupe pareil oppressera nos systèmes. Je sais que réapprendre la liberté demande du temps mais je vous demande à tous, où que vous soyez, de vous battre, pour elle. Ayez espoir, rejoignez la Résistance._ »

Dans chaque recoin de la galaxie, la voix douce et raisonnable de la princesse était écouté par des millions de personnes. Tout lieu possédant un poste de diffusion s'était vu offrir l'image de Leia. Bien que ternie par la guerre, elle gardait un éclat de beauté ainsi qu'une force indéfectible.  
En quelques secondes, la grande totalité des planètes avait été informés des récents évènements. À l'avant-poste de Niima, là où les pilleurs nettoyaient acharnement leurs butins de la journée, tout le monde avait cessé de reproduire leurs gestes frénétiques, absorbé par le discours de la Résistante. Au même instant, dans chaque base, chaque destroyer, chaque vaisseau, chaque salle, ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe, remuant et dérangeant chacun des esprits. Après ces révélations, plusieurs esclaves profitèrent du choc pour se défaire du joue des troopers et engager un soulèvement. Plusieurs actes semblables eurent lieu sur différents systèmes.

* * *

L'attaque surprise engagée par les Résistants n'avait laissé aucune chance au Premier Ordre. Même dans le poste de commandement du Destroyer où était présent le général Hux, l'image de Leia imposa un grand silence. Le rouquin était resté stoïque, la bouche ouverte avant de reprendre conscience :

« _Qui peut voir ça ?!_ » demanda-t-il la voix remplie d'un mélange de colère et d'angoisse.

« _Absolument... tout le monde._ »

Sa mâchoire se resserra jusqu'à ce que la rage transcende son regard. Le message continuait toujours. Les révélations de Leia sur la mort de Snoke eurent comme effet de libérer toute la fureur contenue par le Général :

« _COUPEZ-MOI ÇA !_ » ordonna-t-il en pointant de son doigt l'image.

Les techniciens se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur tâche, tendant malgré tout toujours une oreille, anxieux de connaître ce que la Résistance leur avait préparé cette fois.

« _Nos systèmes de diffusion ont été corrompus. Ils ont infiltré la base de Kalaan._ »

Le bruit des touches d'ordinateurs se synchronisait à la cadence des mots de Leia. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus la tension montait au sein de la pièce. Ils parvinrent enfin à couper la diffusion, octroyant seulement les dernières syllabes du discours, n'enlevant rien à sa puissance. Ils avaient lamentablement échoué.

Le silence qui régnait désormais était incroyablement fort. Les têtes pivotèrent pour croiser des regards remplis de stupeur. Hux, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il se tourna vers les écrans de sécurité montrant différents couloirs et cellules. Tout le monde s'était arrêté sur le Destroyer. L'ancienne cellule de Rey était encore à l'écran, vide. Hermitage leva les yeux et c'est d'un air déterminé qu'il quitta la pièce, laissant le personnel démunis et incrédules.

* * *

Au sein de la Résistance, l'ambiance était tout à fait différente. À l'image du reste des habitants de la galaxie, ils avaient retenu leur souffle, croisant les doigts pour que leur plan fonctionne entièrement. Ils connaissaient par cœur chacun des mots prononcés et pourtant, l'émotion était à son apogée. Lorsque le message fut coupé, à un millième de seconde de la fin, tout le monde se libéra d'une lourde tension et vint crier en choeur leur joie. C'était un succès.

Or, Finn n'eut pas la même réaction que ses camarades. Posté à l'autre bout de la pièce, il regardait d'un mauvais œil la réjouissance des autres. Au vu de sa réaction, Poe s'approcha de son ami et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Ce dernier n'avait pas le cœur à sourire si son ami demeurait ainsi.

« _Je suis désolé que ça te fasse de la peine, Finn. Mais ils étaient obligés. On ne peut rien faire pour Rey, pas pour l'instant. Mais dès que nous serons assez nombreux, on ira la chercher, pour la ramener, auprès de nous tous, je te le promets._ » consola le pilote l'air tout de même attristé.

L'ancien Stormtrooper avait tout tenté afin de faire opposition au plan. Mais ses arguments tout comme son énervement n'avaient pas fait avancer les choses. En effet, la vie de Rey était d'autant plus menacé après l'impact qu'était en train d'avoir le discours mais en contrepartie, ce dernier avait plus de bénéfices. Ils avaient dû faire un choix, et les mots de Maz avaient redonné espoir à Leia qui avait imaginé un nouveau futur pour la jeune Jedi.

* * *

À des années-lumières de cela, le visage d'une mère se refléta dans la prunelle de son enfant. Des centaines de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, sur elle, sur Rey, la Résistance, le Premier Ordre. Sa mère croyait-elle vraiment qu'il n'était plus qu'un barbare incompétent ? Évidemment, il savait qu'il était un monstre, qu'au cours des années passées au près de Snoke il avait réalisé des actes horribles et impardonnable. Mais à l'instant, ça lui fendait le cœur d'imaginer que sa mère le perçoive ainsi.  
Néanmoins, il était certain d'une chose : ce message avait fait basculer le cours des évènements, et la suite était inexorable. Des sentiments opposés se firent ressentir en son for intérieur. Même s'il était bon à contrôler bien des choses, à l'heure actuel, il perdait pied.

Ressentant la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna. Hux se tenait droit devant lui. Leur affront dura un moment avant que l'un ne prenne la parole.

« _Quelles répercussions ?_ » demanda Kylo Ren la voix basse.

« _Plusieurs soulèvements, de nombreux combats, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes, mais aussi des alliés ainsi que des prisonniers. On recense des désistements pour la construction de nouvelles artilleries et vaisseaux de tous genres. Même nos propres Stormtrooper sont en proie à la confusion, alors qu'ils sont faits pour louer toute confiance à notre ordre !_ » répondit Hux en haussant la voix au fil des paroles.

Il voyait rarement Kylo Ren démuni de son masque. Et lorsque celui-ci en était dépourvu, il tournait la tête de façon à ce que rien ne puisse se lire sur son visage. Or, à ce moment, l'air de Ren ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'avait en aucun cas les épaules assez larges pour porter le poids du trône sur lequel il était assis. Malgré l'immense pouvoir dont il était doté, il n'était pas fait pour gouverner. Alors que Hux, lui, n'aspirait qu'à cela. Quel gâchis.  
Voyant que Ren ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit :

« _Nous devons montrer à la galaxie tout entière qui la gouverne._ »

« _Que proposez-vous ?_ »

« _Je propose qu'on exécute publiquement la jeune Jedi et qu'on place toute notre puissance de feu sur la montagne où se cachent les Rebelles. Il faut anéantir tout espoir._ » La colère remplissait chacun de ses mots.

Ren le regardait, l'expression rigide ne voulant rien laisser paraître. Cependant, l'idée d'exécuter Rey lui donna des visions auxquelles il ne pouvait se résoudre voire devenir réel. La mort des Rebelles ne lui faisait rien, après tout, il voulait que tout cela cesse. Un dilemme se présenta alors. Tiraillé entre le Premier Ordre qui attendait de lui des ordres clairs et précis, et Rey qui avait tout fait basculer dans sa tête, et même ailleurs. Il devait faire un choix crucial.

* * *

De son côté, Rey était encore une fois enfermée dans cette grande pièce sombre. Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si au même moment, toute l'énergie qui transcendait chaque être avait vibré sur une autre fréquence. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait mais l'inquiétude naquit en elle. Lorsqu'elle regarda en direction de la plante, repoussée miraculeusement grâce à Ben, celle-ci n'avait pas la même clarté que durant les heures précédentes. Intriguée, elle s'approcha lentement. Dès lors qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts les feuilles ternies, ces dernières tombèrent, et la tige redevint aussi morte qu'elle put l'être auparavant.

Désormais apeurée, la jeune femme usa de toute sa force pour rentrer en contact avec Ben.

Elle parvint à le voir, debout, le regard différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir quand elle était face à lui. Ne pouvant observer ce qui était autour, elle ne se doutait pas de la présence de Hux.

« _Ben, que se passe-t-il ?_ » demande Rey après qu'il ait posé les yeux sur elle.

Sans qu'elle le sache, Hux attendait toujours une réponse du Suprême Leader à sa proposition.

« _Qu'en dites-vous ? Puis-je lancer l'assaut ?_ » demanda-t-il impatient.

Rey patientait également, de plus en plus inquiète de par les événements et de ce qu'elle en ressentait.

Hermitage pouvait maintenant observer un conflit dans l'esprit de son Leader, le voyant rouler des yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il en vint presque à se demander s'il était devenu complètement fou.

Finalement, Ren décrocha ces quelques mots d'une voix grave et courroucée :

« _Attendez mes ordres._ »

Puis il partit. Hux n'en revenait pas. Quel incapable pensa-t-il ! Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre ses ordres, il devait agir. C'était en fait l'occasion inespérée pour atteindre l'objectif tant convoité. Il allait prendre les choses en main, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il allait tourner la situation à son avantage pour enfin exécuter le plan qu'il avait soigneusement préparé.

* * *

En quittant la pièce, Ben avait aussi mis fin à l'échange télépathique qu'il pouvait maintenant mieux contrôler que les premières fois. Il avait finit par rejoindre la brune, réellement cette fois-ci. Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes et cela se voyait physiquement parlant. En entrant dans la chambre, Rey sentit un peu plus fort le conflit qui s'était installé.  
En quelques mots, il résuma le discours de sa mère, le plan des Résistants et les conséquences qu'ils avaient engendrées.

À ses révélations, Rey eut l'impression de revivre le même dilemme auquel ils avaient fait face dans la Salle du trône de Snoke sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était le Premier Ordre qui était en train de se consumer et c'était à Ben de prendre une décision. Ce dernier avait la fâcheuse habitude de pincer ses lèvres lorsqu'il devait faire un choix qui compromettait son côté obscur.

« _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle aurait très bien pu lui hurler n'importe quelle autre phrase comme n'importe qui dont la vie était soudainement compromise. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Elle était resté calme, s'était contenu devant la situation pour ne pas plus l'envenimer. Elle avait agi en fonction de Ben, en prenant compte de sa souffrance. En aucun cas, elle ne voulait revivre l'affront qu'ils avaient eu après que chacun est décliné à rejoindre l'autre.

À quelques centimètres de son visage, Rey sentait son souffle chaud caressait les lignes délicates de son visage. Elle avait littéralement plongé dans ses yeux si sombres qu'il lui en était impossible de s'en décrocher. Ils se sentaient presque décoller du sol, l'espace tout entier ne comptant plus qu'eux.

« _Te garder à mes côtés._ » répondit-il solennellement.

Un bruit sourd coupa brutalement leur moment, leurs deux têtes pivotèrent au même moment vers la grande porte close. Un escadron de Stormtrooper était positionné devant, prêt à tout pour obéir à l'ordre qu'on leur avait donné.


	9. Fire

**Chapitre 9 : Fire**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant la fumée picoter douloureusement, comme si de fines aiguilles s'y plantaient. Ses poumons se remplirent d'un air peu respirable de par sa forte concentration en monoxyde de carbone. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si une abeille y tentait de se délivrer par tous les moyens possibles. Et sa vision était masquée d'un voile obscur produit par l'explosion qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Lentement, il se souvint de son dernier geste avant de tomber inconscient : protéger Rey de la déflagration provoquée par l'escadron de stormtroopers.  
Rey. Cette pensée le sortit brutalement de son état.

La peau blanche de la jeune Jedi était noircie de suie. Mais à la différence de Ben, elle semblait avoir été moins perturbée par l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie.  
De ses yeux flous, Ben l'observait se combattre. Sa technique était gracieuse et fluide. Les coups étaient précis et forts. Il était impressionnant de voir un si petit corps abattre autant de puissance sur des hommes surentraînés. Si la Force avait été visible, alors on l'aurait vu entourer de toute part la jeune femme.

Bien qu'elle ne perçût pas correctement ses adversaires à cause de la fumée, elle enchaînait les combats, les faisant tomber un à un comme de vulgaires mouches. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître combien ils étaient ou même de par où ils attaquaient, elle le savait déjà.

Une seconde lumière, cette fois rougeâtre, fit son apparition dans la chambre qui n'avait plus du tout l'aspect de ce qu'elle avait pu être autrefois. Rey tenta de regarder dans la direction de Ben mais elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir son visage, ses cheveux sombres se confondant que trop bien avec la noirceur de l'environnement. Elle ne put qu'entendre le si spécifique son du sabre laser de Ben lorsqu'il s'abat sur un homme.

L'incendie qui consumait les lieux commençait à attaquer les corps gisant au sol. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus il était difficile de respirer. Il était temps de s'échapper de cette pièce qui avait eu le privilège d'accueillir des moments de tendresse mais aussi de tristesse et d'agressivité.

« _Rey ! Suis-moi !_ » cria Ben espérant avoir hurlé ces mots dans la bonne direction.

Au moment où Rey allait demander à ce qu'il répète pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, ses jambes se mirent automatiquement en action. Avançant la main tendue dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle sentit du bout de ses doigts la dureté du cuir d'une main gantée. Cette main l'attrapa avec fermeté et ils s'échappèrent avant que les flammes ne les rattrapent.

La jeune femme et son camarade coururent vers ce qu'il semblait être un halo de lumière. Cette scène était assez paradoxale puisqu'au bout du tunnel, ils ne trouveraient pas la solution à leur problème, bien au contraire.

Une seconde déflagration se fit entendre. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une arme de pointe qui en était la cause. Tout le compartiment était en train d'exploser. Un souffle incroyablement fort rattrapa les deux sauveurs et les propulsa dix mètres plus loin contre un mur, au carrefour de plusieurs couloirs. Ce nouveau choc fut rude à encaisser.

La lumière rouge des alarmes avait remplacé la noirceur. Ces dernières sifflaient à tue-tête et un bruit mécanique s'enclencha alors. Ben eut le temps d'attraper l'encolure de la veste de Rey pour l'amener vers lui avant qu'une porte blindée ne descende brutalement, protégeant ainsi le reste du vaisseau des flammes dévastatrices et empêchant une explosion en chaîne.

Un grand silence avait pris la place du chaos. Ben put enfin ouvrir les yeux sans avoir peur de ressentir une grande brûlure. Seules quelques bribes de poussière dansaient élégamment dans les airs. Il laissa quelques secondes à ses poumons pour qu'ils se remplissent à nouveau d'un air pur et que son cœur tente de retrouver un rythme cardiaque n'excédant pas les 130 pulsassions par minute. Une fois son cœur apaisé, il tourna la tête et posa ses yeux rougis sur la brune qu'il tenait encore fermement contre lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi rouges que les siens mais une étincelle brillait encore dans la rétine de la jeune Rey. Il se releva difficilement, tendant sa main vers elle pour la mettre sur pied également.

Le regard de Kylo était lui en proie à un mélange explosif de haine et de douleur. On y voyait qu'il réfléchissait à une vitesse hallucinante. Puis à son expression, Rey en déduit qu'il avait pris une décision. L'avenir proche auquel ils allaient faire face l'effrayait. Elle avait tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître mais elle gardait au fond, le pré-sentiment inarrêtable que quelque chose de tragique allait se produire. Elle était encore plus apeurée que quand elle était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle du Trône. Il était facile de deviner quel était son devoir à l'époque : tuer Snoke, ramener Ben, sauver la Résistance. Mais que devait-elle faire dorénavant ?

Brutalement, Kylo Ren fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner :

« _Eh ! Mais où tu vas ?_ » demanda Rey encore toute chamboulée.

« _Tuer Hux_. » répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

« _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._ »

Il se retourna brutalement : « _Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? Mais te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il vient de faire ? Le Premier Ordre est en train de s'effondrer, et lui donne l'ordre d'achever le Suprême Leader !_ » répondit-il rempli de haine.

« _Si tu fais ça, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui._ » répondit-elle toujours aussi sagement, la voix animée de tristesse.

Kylo Ren l'observa quelques secondes. Les mots de Rey l'avaient une nouvelle fois perdu et il sut dès lors, que chaque fois qu'il poserait son regard sur la jeune Jedi, cette dernière éveillerait quelque chose au fond de lui. Il posa sa main gantée sur sa joue tentant vainement d'essuyer les traces de suie qui noircissait sa peau brûlée par les soleils de Jakku. Au moment où il laissa glisser sa main, un air triste vint adoucir ses mots :

« _Mais Rey, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Je ne suis qu'un monstre._ »

La brune prit une grande respiration bien que l'air circulât douloureusement dans ses poumons irrités. Elle tenta de garder son calme face au numéro que lui jouait à nouveau Ben.

« _Tu peux encore te racheter. Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, Ben._ » lui fit-elle rappeler.

Elle faisait une nouvelle fois face au conflit éternel du guerrier. Les lèvres de Ben se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre à l'évocation de ce possible alternatif. Contre toute attente, il poursuivit :

« É _coute-moi, lorsque j'ai ordonné ta capture, je n'avais qu'en tête l'idée de me venger pour t'être enfuie, pour ce que Luke a fait. Je voulais te faire payer pour ces actes et puis quand je t'ai vu, torturée ainsi, je n'ai pu me résigner à te laisser. Ton potentiel. Ta force. Tu étais un mystère à découvrir. Et je ne sais comment mais tu as la capacité de me faire voir un aspect différent des choses, la Force ne semble plus pareille. Il n'y a plus de... souffrance et de lamentations._ » Il marque une longue pause. « _Mais j'ai cette haine qui m'habite et je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est l'assouvir._ »

La peur s'exprimait très nettement sur le visage de Rey et ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes faisant un peu plus ressortir l'éclat rougeâtre qui y scintillait.

« _Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Pars. Fuis. Rejoins-les. Je saurai revenir à tes côtés._ »

Abasourdie par ces paroles, elle resta inerte, la bouche ouverte. Une larme solitaire dévala la pente de sa joue.  
Au regard insistant de Ben, elle pinça ses lèvres, plissa ses yeux embrumés et agita sa tête en signe d'affirmation.

« _Mon vaisseau est au niveau inférieur, compartiment 34. J'ai donné l'ordre que personne ne le surveille._ »

Ils commencèrent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre mais aucun ne s'en alla vraiment.

Il volait dans l'atmosphère comme un geste en suspend. Le temps lui-même s'était arrêté, attendant que quelque chose se produise enfin. Ben regardait Rey. Et Rey regardait Ben. L'obscurité regardait la lumière. La lumière regardait l'obscurité.  
Aucun des deux protagonistes n'aurait été capable de dire combien de secondes défilèrent. Chacun hésitant. Devait-il se quitter ainsi ? Que devait-il faire ? Cette fois aucune force ne les guidait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient que faire dans de pareilles situations. Ils savaient se battre, se défendre, mais aimer, ça ils ne savaient guère pas.

Finalement, ce fut un bruit émanant d'un couloir qui remit le temps en marche. Ben recula d'un pas, regarda à nouveau Rey et lui fit un sourire ayant plus l'apparence d'un rictus. Rey y répondit tristement. Elle aurait préféré que ce sourire présage d'autres augures.

Une fois le dos tourné, chacun parti vers sa mission, concentré, déterminé, et rempli d'espoir. Seulement, un vide insatisfait se faisait ressentir à l'intérieur de leur poitrine.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, sous une couche épaisse de neige était terré la Résistance. Plus grande, plus vivante, plus puissante. Leur plan avait fonctionné bien au-delà de leurs espérances. Un renouveau se faisait sentir. On était à la veille d'un changement immense qui affecterait chaque individu de cette immense galaxie.

Or, quelqu'un au milieu de cette fourmilière ne ressentait plus la joie, ne voyait plus l'espoir, n'entendait plus la rébellion se battre en lui. Chaque seconde qui passait apportait son lot de drame. Mais jusqu'où un homme pouvait supporter un poids de souffrance aussi grand ?

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Finn s'était précipité vers la chambre où il avait dorénavant l'habitude de passer la quasi-totalité de ses journées. Au pied de la porte était ancré le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, le visage décomposé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait suivre. Poe avait saisi son ami par les épaules tentant de la calmer, en vain.

« _Finn ! Finn ! Regarde-moi._ »

« _Laisse-moi passer ! Je dois la voir !_ »

« _C'est fini Finn, on ne peut plus rien faire. C'est terminé. Rose est partie._ »

Finn avait finalement arrêté de se débattre après s'être défait de l'emprise de son ami. La phrase de ce dernier l'avait saisi à la gorge sans ménagement. Il eut la soudaine impression que toute la montagne s'abattait sur ses épaules et qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour la supporter.

Aucune larme ne perla sur sa joue. Beaucoup trop avaient déjà coulé et rien ne pouvait dorénavant s'échapper de ses pupilles foncés. Seule sa gorge s'était resserrée, le privant cruellement d'oxygène.

L'expression chagrine qui figurait sur son visage se transforma en une immense colère rarement vue chez Finn. Son regard dans le vide, il resserrait lentement ses poings jusqu'à ce que son courroux ne pu être contenu plus longtemps.

« _Tout ça, c'est à cause de lui ! Il a tué des centaines de Résistants, a assassiné son propre père Han, maintenant Rose et Dieu sait ce qu'il est en train de faire à Rey. Il mérite de mourir plus que quiconque. Et sur le corps de Rose, je jure de voir ce moment de mes propres yeux quand cela arrivera !_ » tout en dégurgitant ce flot de paroles, il pointait du doigt la chambre où reposait la jeune femme.

Avant même que Poe n'ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Finn avait déjà le dos tourné. Il s'en allait vers un chemin qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru, celui de la vengeance amère. Il venait de désigner un unique coupable responsable de toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie depuis toujours. Il était plus simple de n'avoir qu'une unique cible à atteindre. Et cette cible devait être éliminée coûte que coûte. Mais à quel prix ? Et pour quelles récompenses ? Cela ne ramènerait pas Rose. Il en était conscient. Mais s'il ne les avait pas attaqué sur Crait, elle n'aurait pas eu à le sauver et rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. C'en était trop. Il voulait faire taire la tristesse en lui et il choisit d'assouvir sa vengeance, unique moyen à ses yeux pour réduire au silence ce qui faisait bien trop de bruit.

À la fuite de l'ancien stormtrooper, une silhouette en profita pour sortir de l'ombre où elle s'était dissimulé. Elle s'approcha du pilote désemparé. Leia se tenait droite dans le couloir, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Toujours aussi belle même dans la souffrance. Dans un soupir, elle baissa les bras le long du corps et fixa le sol. Puis tout à coup, un baume se posa délicatement sur son cœur, elle sentit une chaleur appréciable flamber au fond de sa poitrine. Soudainement, elle releva la tête. Poe, lui, sentait que quelque chose avait interpellé la Générale. Il la questionna du regard :

« _Elle est là. Elle est revenue._ »

* * *

 **Mille excuses pour vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps, je déteste ça. Mais le manque de temps, le nouveau semestre et le petit manque d'inspiration ont eu raison de moi la semaine dernière...  
MAIS me revoilà, pleines d'idées pour la suite. **

**Je n'ai qu'une envie, découvrir vos impressions et théories, c'est ma plus belle récompense. Alors, dites-moi tout : la mort de Rose, le discours de Ben, la séparation de Ben et Rey, la colère de Finn, je veux tout savoir !**

 **D'autre part, quelque chose de très important : si vous n'avez toujours pas été lire cette fiction →** **s/12801540/1/Star-Wars-x-OC ,** **foncez-y ! Cette superbe écrivaine nous comte une histoire tout à fait original de Star Wars et notamment de Ben, et ça en vos largement le détour. Alors n'hésitez pas, en plus de ça, elle est adorable. ;)**

 **Encore merci pour tout, vous êtes tops !  
Léa **


	10. The protagonists

**Chapitre 10 : The protagonists**

Le rythme des pas de Rey résonnait en un écho succinctement cadencé dans le dédale de couloirs qu'elle parcourait. Afin d'augmenter davantage sa vitesse, elle prenait soin de lever les genoux bien hauts pour que sa jambe ne forme plus qu'un angle droit parfait. Elle s'attardait sur la pose de ses pieds afin qu'ils soient le plus propulseur possible. Remuant hargneusement ses bras vers l'avant en alternance avec ses jambes, elle serrait fermement ce qui se trouvait dans sa main droite : sa nouvelle arme de prédilection, autrefois détenue par Ben Solo.

Il était incroyablement plus facile de courir sur une plateforme dure que dans le sable de Jakku. Mais ces années passées à arpenter les dunes l'avaient considérablement forgée.

Avide de quitter ce vaisseau si oppressant, elle fendait l'air jusqu'à atteindre le compartiment souhaité : le compartiment 34.

La porte en marbre permettant l'accès au vaisseau du Premier Ordre était légèrement entre ouverte. Rey n'eut plus qu'à la pousser du bout des doigts, profitant de cet arrêt pour retrouver une respiration se voulant plus calme. Lorsque l'entrée fut dégagée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier que quiconque soit là pour lui barrer la route.

Continuant sa course folle, elle dévala l'escalier menant jusqu'à la piste de décollage. Elle ne fût pas étonnée de trouver le vaisseau porte grande ouverte. Sans s'arrêter, elle courût se réfugier à l'intérieur et appuya de son poing sur le bouton de fermeture. Enfin arrivée dans ce qui allait lui permette de s'échapper des griffes du Premier Ordre, elle ne perdit pas une minute et alluma les doubles moteurs ioniques. Le TIE Silencer, conçut spécialement pour Kylo Ren, était sans doute le vaisseau le plus rapide et le plus redoutable que la galaxie ait jamais connu. Assise dans le fauteuil de ce dernier, elle eut une étrange sensation : comme l'impression d'être à ses côtés et en même temps, l'impression de le perdre. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, elle saisit le stick et décolla doucement.

Rey magnait le chasseur avec subtilité, prenant le temps de s'adapter à toute la puissance qu'il pouvait offrir. Lentement, elle passa à travers le portail électronique atmosphérique et se retrouva véritablement hors du Destroyer. Tremblant légèrement, elle repéra la manœuvre à suivre pour passer en vitesse lumière. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois l'immense vaisseau avant de quitter définitivement le système, elle laissa échappa dans un murmure à peine audible :

« _À bientôt Ben._ »

Puis sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où demeurait ce dernier, elle actionna le levier, sachant que leur séparation n'était que temporaire et certainement nécessaire.

Les reflets bleus et blancs qui émanaient du tunnel de l'hyperespace lui renvoyaient son reflet de par la vitre. Elle resta figée quelques secondes face à sa propre image. D'ailleurs, elle eut un temps de latence avant de se reconnaître, la suie ayant griffonné ses joues et le noir recouvrant l'entièreté de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de s'observer ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'observait que très rarement, seulement quand un objet lui renvoyait son image malgré elle. Au fil du temps, elle vit plus nettement les traces de torture électrique et les marques violettes qui jonchaient sa peau.

Brusquement, son cœur s'accéléra : elle venait de sentir que quelque chose manquait à son être. Elle se sentait incroyablement vide, dépourvue d'une présence rassurante et familière. N'ayant jamais réalisé que cette sensation la suivait constamment, elle su qu'elle existait pourtant bel et bien lorsqu'elle la perdit. Elle songea alors que son lien avec Ben s'amincissait au fil des années-lumière qui les séparaient. Or ce lien de Force était resté tel quel. Seule la compagnie du ténébreux lui manquait, mais cela, Rey ne pouvait se l'admettre véritablement.

Le tunnel bleuté laissa place à des stries blanches qui redevinrent des points fixes, des étoiles. Sous les pieds de Rey se trouvait la planète d'Alzoc, recouverte d'un drap blanc enneigée. Bien vite, la solitude fut remplaçée par l'impression de rentrer chez soi, auprès des siens.

* * *

Lorsqu'un vaisseau noir à l'envergure d'un TIE fit son apparition dans l'atmosphère, le jeune garçon qui surveillait les radars eut le cœur qui rata un battement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Grâce à la formation qu'il avait reçue, il sut quoi faire en de telle circonstance.

Instantanément, toute la base fut avertie de l'arrivée imminente d'un vaisseau étranger. Les nouvelles recrues de la Résistance allaient faire l'expérience de ce qu'était de se battre après seulement quelques jours d'entraînement. Tous se mirent en place, la peur au ventre mais rempli de courage et de détermination. En ligne, l'arme sous le coude, ils attendaient les ordres de leur capitaine.

Finn, lui, avait accouru dès qu'il avait eu connaissance de ce qui se déroulait, si peu de temps après l'annonce de la mort de Rose. Le destin tentait-il de lui faire un signe ?  
Se postant aux premières loges, il observa de ses grands yeux le vaisseau se poser calmement au sol entre les sapins à approximativement 150m de lui.

Le Capitaine Dart était perplexe face à la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux : Pourquoi un chasseur du Premier Ordre attaquerait-il à lui tout seul leur base ? D'ailleurs, il n'attaquait pas, il n'avait même pas ouvert les hostilités. Était-ce un piège, une diversion ? Intrigué, il ordonna à ses troupes de se maintenir en position et d'attendre son commandement.

La porte s'ouvrit et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, l'unique pilote s'extirpa du vaisseau. De là où ils étaient positionnés, on ne pouvait percevoir nettement son visage. Seule la noirceur de ses habits était perceptible et était d'autant plus prononcée avec la blancheur de la neige qui l'entourait de toute part. Puis, après avoir fait quelques pas, Dart vit le sabre laser dans la main droite de l'intrus. Il donna l'ordre de se tenir prêt à ouvrir le feu.

Poe arriva en trombe sur la ligne de défense, face aux soldats, bras en l'air en signe de croix, il leur cria :

« _Baissez vos armes !_ »

Au même instant, Finn avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la silhouette sombre et n'avait pas relevé l'intervention de Poe. En reconnaissant les traits fins et la chevelure brune de sa fidèle amie, il fit un pas en sa direction l'appelant par son prénom, d'abord tout bas puis finissant par le crier à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Il courait désormais à toute allure vers elle comme si un Wampa le pourchassait.

« _REY !_ »

Arrivant à sa hauteur, il termina sa course dans les bras de cette dernière manquant de se déséquilibrer. Aussi chamboulés l'un que l'autre par leurs retrouvailles, ils se serrèrent longuement, prenant le temps d'apprécier enfin la présence rassurante de l'autre. Rey brisa délicatement leur étreinte et regarda son ami, heureuse d'être enfin à ses côtés.

« _Je suis si heureux de te retrouver, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir._ » avoua Finn, la voix remplie d'engouement à l'idée de rattraper les semaines perdues.

Un maigre sourire s'étira sur son visage marqué par la fatigue émotionnelle plus que par la fatigue physique.

Finn sentit le corps de son amie greloter sous ses mains, il la saisit alors par les épaules pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la base.

Quant au Capitaine Dart, il resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que Rey et Finn ne soient définitivement rentrés à l'intérieur. C'est d'un mauvais œil qu'il regarda la jeune femme passer. Tout cela lui avait semblé bien louche.

En passant devant la lignée de soldats et tout le reste de la Résistance recrue derrière la porte blindée, Rey sentit des centaines de paires de yeux se poser sur elle. Chacun admirait dans un silence le plus total, la nouvelle légende présentée par la Résistance : la Jedi. Elle était désormais le symbole de l'espoir et de la lutte contre le Premier Ordre. Cette inconnue sortit de nulle part avait son nom sur les lèvres de tous les habitants de la galaxie. Or, à l'instant, elle n'avait pas fière allure dans ses habits trop sombres à son teint lumineux mais la suie éparpillée sur ses joues lui donnait un air de guerrière invincible, et pour ça, ils l'admiraient. Revenir des entrailles du Premier Ordre, cela revenait à s'échapper de l'enfer pour eux.

Rey croisa le regard de Leia, elle aussi présente. Poussée par Finn, elle s'éloigna malgré elle de la Princesse mais ne la lâcha pas du regard, un regard d'une puissance extraordinaire qui signifiait bien des choses. Finalement, elle se défit de l'emprise de son ami pour aller auprès de la Générale. Leur échange visuel continua encore un moment avant que Rey ne tende sa main vers elle. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait l'ancienne arme de son fils qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Ses yeux passèrent du sabre à Rey, et plus ils pivotèrent, plus ils s'engouffrèrent de larmes. La jeune Jedi ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut coupée par l'étreinte que lui rendit Leia. Rey se rappela de sa rencontre avec Luke, qui avait été bien différente. Dans un soupir quasiment inaudible, la vieille femme la remercia, comprenant tous les enjeux que représentait le retour de ce simple sabre laser.

* * *

Après avoir installé chaleureusement Rey dans sa chambre, la laissant s'entretenir avec la Générale Leia, Finn se réunit avec l'assemblée de la Résistance dans la grande pièce où ils supervisaient les opérations. Lorsqu'il arriva, quelques personnes en uniforme avaient déjà entamé une grande conversation :

« _Finn, vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose_ ? » demanda le Capitaine Dart en voyant ce dernier entrer.

« _Non, non, elle était juste fatiguée, elle n'a pas dit grand-chose._ » répondit-il en balbutiant.

« _C'est tout de même extraordinaire ! La voilà revenue, seule et à bord du vaisseau personnel de Kylo Ren qui plus est !_ » enquilla un commandant.

« _Couverte de suie et d'ecchymoses. Et vous avez vu sa tenue ? Qu'ont-ils bien pu faire d'elle ?_ » ajouta une femme à l'autre bout de la table.

« _Qui ne nous dit pas que c'est un piège ?!_ »

Finn tapa des deux poings sur la table ronde où tout autour se trouvait la tête de la Résistance.

« _Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous insinuez ?! Rey est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, elle a dû trouver un moyen de s'échapper dans la panique créée par notre message. Poe et moi avions bien réussi avant elle._ » Il lança un regard enjoué à son ami présent de l'autre côté de la table.

Sa remarque mit un terme à leur débat. Ils en conclurent qu'il fallait laisser le temps à la jeune Jedi de reprendre des forces et quand le moment sera venue, elle leur expliquerait dans les moindres détails, ses journées passées auprès de leur plus féroce ennemi.

* * *

À chaque pas posé au sol, une nouvelle pensée venait le tirailler, faisant émerger un mal de tête. Plus ils s'éloignaient de Rey, et plus les idées fusaient de toute part, l'attaquant dangereusement. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop à son goût. Cela était anormal. Il commençait à tituber tel un ivrogne rentrant à son vaisseau après avoir ingurgité un peu trop de Nectar Descente.

Au fur et à mesure, les lumières des couloirs se floutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir véritablement les contours linéaires des murs.

Puis d'un coup, sa cicatrice le brûla comme si sa peau se rouvrait à nouveau. La douleur étant si vive qu'il dut porter ses doigts à son visage pour tenter de l'apaiser, en vain. La marque était placée à l'endroit même où Han avait posé sa main lorsqu'il avait voulu ramener son fils à la maison, avant que ce dernier ne fasse sillonner la mort au travers de son corps.

La trachée toujours sensible, une quinte de toux se résorba dans les poumons de Kylo Ren.

Attaqué par un ennemi inconnu, sans doute la fumée pensa-t-il, il s'affala au sol, s'adossant lourdement sur un mur blanchâtre. Cette sensation de faiblesse ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il eut le malheur de fermer les yeux afin de rendre sa vision un peu plus nette. Quelle erreur.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le décor avait bien changé. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus assis. Tout autour, le noir régnait, jusqu'à ce que Rey lui apparaisse, seule dans une forêt, un blaster à la main, le regard alarmé.

Puis, une fumée fit évaporer la scène pour en faire apparaître une nouvelle : cette fois elle était entravée sur une plate-forme inclinée. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir davantage la peur dans ses yeux qu'à nouveau, il la vit dans une forêt enneigée, le sabre de Luke tentant de l'atteindre. Il revivait à tour de rôle chaque moment de sa vie où elle était apparue, chamboulant tout sur son passage.

Enfin, ce qui semblait être la dernière scène dura beaucoup plus longtemps que les précédentes. Elle était là, le dos tourné. Devant elle se trouvait le Prime Jedi. Cette fois-ci il put se déplacer à sa guise pour observer toutes les nuances de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il s'approcha d'elle et de la mosaïque, ses yeux basculant de l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La bouche grande ouverte, il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il avait découvert que Luke ne le combattait pas véritablement sur Crait. Cette fois-ci, la haine ne figurait pas sur son visage, seul le choque s'en dégageait.

Sans qu'il le sache, la Force remastérisait inlassablement le cours du futur afin de rétablir l'équilibre. Lorsque Ben Solo était tombé dans les mains ternies et ensanglantées du vieux Snoke, elle avait mis au monde son homologue qui ajouterait sa touche de blanc au noir qui s'était élevé. Tel le yin et le yang, la lumière et l'obscurité, Rey et Ben étaient les deux faces de la même protagoniste, la protagoniste étant la Force. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre, puisqu'ils étaient le complément de l'autre.

Balancer la Force ne revenait donc pas à éradiquer le côté sombre, comme les Jedi le pensaient. Mais bien à équilibrer les deux côtés à l'intérieur d'eux-même. Il le comprenait dorénavant. Rey, elle, avait sans doute saisi cette thématique plus tôt grâce aux livres, ne s'avouant pourtant pas complètement l'idée qu'une partie sombre figure dans son ADN.

La vérité scintillait sous les yeux de Ben telle une évidence, le futur était sur le point de changer.

Lorsqu'il sentit son corps revenir à lui, Ben ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était revenu à bord du Destroyer. Après s'être remis en jambe, il sortit une paire de dés de sa poche. Il fit tournoyer au creux de sa main ce qui avait appartenu autrefois à son père. Relevant la tête comme quelqu'un sur le point d'affronter son destin, il se dirigea à nouveau dans la même direction. Sauf que cette fois, il allait agir non pas guidé par la vengeance et la haine mais bien par la Force qui lui avait comté le futur pourvu de la possibilité d'avoir auprès de lui, une certaine pilleuse d'épave.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde,**

 **Je suis ravie de vous partager ce chapitre qui m'a énormément plu d'écrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire !**

 **Je viens d'avoir une petite idée d'une nouvelle fiction où nos jeunes héros seraient des étudiants dans une académie « Jedi ». Plusieurs éléments restent à déterminer mais si l'idée vous plaît, il se pourrait que j'entame une nouvelle histoire sous peu :)**

 **Merci pour tout, encore une fois !**


	11. Feelings and sensations

**Chapitre 11 : Feelings and sensations**

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle vigueur. Une nouvelle force naissait en son sein, parcourant avec habileté et délicatesse chaque atome et molécule composant le sang et la chair de son corps.

L'air qu'il fendait caressait avec fraîcheur l'unique parcelle de peau révélée à nu, qu'était son visage. Ce même visage immaculé de grains de beauté, qui avait l'audace de rendre une horrible cicatrice si attractive et significatrice. Cette sensation qui le transperçait n'était autre qu'une lumière refaisant surface et essayant, bien aidée, de reprendre ses droits là où elle avait perdu territoire. Or, l'ennemi féroce ne desserrait pas plus les crocs et refusait d'accueillir comme il se devait, sa vieille antonyme.

Ben ralentit à mesure qu'il touchait son point d'arrivée. Ce qui stoppa net son corps de poser un pas de plus au chemin qui s'offrait à lui fut une voix aussi connue que détestée.

« _KY-LO. REN !_ » Hux avait crié si fort qu'il s'éleva dans l'air, un doux et redoutable goût acide de haine.

L'homme appelé avait tourné la tête vers la source et commençait à se diriger lentement vers elle. C'est le buste droit et l'air hautain qu'il pénétra dans l'immense salle. La porte du sas derrière lui se referma automatiquement, signant son point de non-retour.

Autour de lui se tenait un nombre incalculable de stormtrooper, armé jusqu'aux dents, prêt à presser la détente dès qu'ils en auraient l'ordre, espérant être le premier à atteindre la cible. Quoique la pièce paresse absolument gigantesque, il y avait un homme prostré à chaque m2. Au milieu de ces uniformes blancs se tenait fièrement le Général Hux. Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ce sourire de vainqueur, si fière d'avoir enfin pris le dessus sur l'homme qui gênait son ascension jusqu'au pouvoir.

Un long silence régna. La totalité des personnes présente dans ce Destroyer était réunie à un même endroit, observant l'histoire prendre une tournure imprévisible.

Kylo Ren avait bien eu envie de saisir l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture mais à quoi bon. Aussi puissant qu'il était, il ne pouvait achever un à un les centaines voir milliers d'hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Une petite voix maléfique lui avait pourtant susurré qu'il aurait pu se transcender et réduire à néant chaque homme grâce au côté obscur, mais le bien en avait décidé autrement.

Ainsi il resta droit, observant le déroulement de la scène. Hux avait cette haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux bleus et Kylo voyait bien que l'envie de régner serait sa perte tout comme son désir de pouvoir avait été la sienne. Il savait pertinemment que Hux resterait toujours un lâche qui avait dû s'entourer d'une flotte entière pour pouvoir oser l'affronter.

« _Au nom du Premier Odre, je vous retire de vos fonctions de Suprême Leader pour avoir trahi au plus haut point la dictature. Je me vois dès lors dans l'obligation... de m'attribuer les pleins pouvoirs._ » il délecta chaque mot prononcé.

Armitage vivait sans aucun doute le plus beau moment de sa vie. Tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé n'avait pas été fait en vain. Il accédait enfin à la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Le plaisir malsain se lisait dans son regard et l'avidité avait totalement consumé son esprit. Les deux stormtroopers les plus proches de Kylo Ren le saisir de chaque côté et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller, satisfaisant les désirs du rouquin. Malgré quelques débattements en signe de mécontentement, l'homme vêtu de noir resta silencieux.

« _En tant que Suprême Leader, j'ordonne l'attaque sur la base rebelle. Que toute notre puissance de feu se dirige vers le trou à rat où se cachent ces vermines. Que l'on filme ce moment sacré où la « Résistance » retourne poussière et où le Premier Ordre devient l'unique et la plus grande dictature que la galaxie ait jamais connue. »_ il marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle, la haine l'ayant fait suffoquer puis posa son regard de feu sur l'ancien Suprême Leader. _« Et vous, Kylo Ren, en signe de repentance, je vous offre le « plaisir », que dis-je, l'immense prestige d'ôter la vie aux deux têtes meneuses de ce mouvement : je parle bien évidemment de cette Rey et de la Générale Organa._ »  
Sentir ses mots toucher en plein cœur le Chevalier ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien. La raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas déjà abattu est qu'il souhaitait faire durer ce plaisir un peu plus longtemps encore. Avoir à sa merci le maître des Chevaliers de Ren n'était pas quelque chose qu'on appréciait pour une durée aussi éphémère.

Ces mots avaient été les mots de trop. Et les cordes sensibles qu'ils avaient heurtées avait libéré le monstre emprisonné à l'intérieur. Ben parvint à se défaire de l'emprise des deux stormtroopers, mais à peine avait-il dégainé son sabre laser que plusieurs autres approchèrent et enclenchèrent leurs armes, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer de grandes flammes électriques sur celui-ci. La torture procurée par ces éclairs était à la hauteur de celles administrée régulièrement par son ancien Maître, Snoke.

Il mit toute sa Force pour résister à la douleur qui enveloppait et endolorissait son âme au plus profond. Une voix claire et douce lui conseilla de lâcher prise. De par sa sagesse, la voix rendait cette défaite légitime. Alors, Ben relâcha toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée pour surpasser cette épreuve et laissa ce flot le dominer. Il n'avait plus peur de perdre.

Inconscient, il tomba à terre, sa cape crépitant encore des étincelles auxquelles elle avait fait face.

On pouvait apercevoir une once de déception sur le visage de Hux. Il aurait volontiers apprécié que les cris continuent de résonner à ses oreilles et que l'affliction reste marquée sur le visage de Ren.

Hermitage se tourna vers une femme qui semblait haut gradée aux vues de son uniforme :

« _Combien de temps avant que nous ne récupérions nos troupes et que les armes soient au point ?_ »

« _Environ 3 jours, Suprême Leader._ »

« _Que tout soit opérationnel dans 48h. À vos postes !_ »

* * *

Lorsque la réalité s'écarta de son esprit, Ben plongea dans un sommeil profond. Si profond que des souvenirs lointains en refirent surface, animant ces moments d'inconscience.

Quelques bouclettes noires encerclaient son doux visage d'enfant. Seul dans sa chambre, il recopiait à l'aide de sa plume son histoire favorite qui contait la guerre des clones pour enfants.

Au loin, des voix se mirent à crier. Sa mère reprochait à son père tout un tas de choses qui ne faisait pas de lui le parfait mari. Mais le thème de la discussion (si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi) du soir était lui. À l'évocation de son prénom, Ben laissa tomber sa plume tâchant son manuscrit de trace d'encre et approcha de la porte entre ouverte pour mieux distinguer ce que disaient ses parents.

« _Oh je t'en prie Leia, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ces histoires de Force et de Jedi._ »

« _Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à remettre en cause le potentiel qu'il a ? Il doit apprendre à maîtriser la Force, correctement !_ » elle appuya sur ce dernier mot.

« _Pour quoi faire, hein ?! Pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme ton père ?_ »

L'évocation de Dark Vador avait laissé un grand froid. Ben savait très bien pourquoi ses deux parents rentraient continuellement en conflit. Han ne voulait pas entendre parler de la Force après ce qu'il avait vu, toute cette souffrance qui s'en dégageait... Il préférait croire que tout ça n'était qu'un mythe même s'il avait sous les yeux, la preuve vivante que tout était bien réel. Leia, elle, était terrifiée à l'idée que son fils ne devienne pas un Jedi. Il pesait sur lui comme une menace qu'elle percevait et dont elle redoutait.

Lassé et triste, Ben ferma la porte et courut se réfugier dans un coin de sa chambre. Recroquevillé, il laissa ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues rosées à mesure que la solitude posait son emprunte ineffaçable sur son enfance.

* * *

Ses genoux épousaient le sol froid de la salle du trône. Sur ce même trône était assis son Maître pour qui il avait tout donné, aveuglément convaincu par l'avenir glorieux qu'il lui présageait. La voix froide de Snoke résonna dans la pièce pour offrir à son apprenti la leçon du jour :

« _Kylo Ren, j'ai assisté à l'ascension de l'Empire Galactique, puis à sa chute. J'ai entendu les discussions naïves sur le triomphe de la vérité et de la justice... Les historiens n'ont rien compris. Ce ne sont ni les erreurs de stratégie ni l'arrogance qui ont causé la chute de l'Empire. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui a causé sa perte._ »

« _Les sentiments._ » répondit-il.

Voilà ce qu'il devait en tirer de ces paroles : ne jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Mais Kylo Ren n'avait-il jamais voulu que suivre l'exemple de son grand-père ?

Ce vieux souvenir se déroulait dans son esprit assommé par la douleur. Les sentiments. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rey. Des sentiments... À son contraire, les sensations sont fugaces, elles restent en surface mais les émotions, les sentiments, eux sont profonds, puissants, ancrés en nous. Il se pouvait que Ben ne comprît pas où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait. Mais la même voix remplie de clarté lui disait de ne pas essayer de rationaliser ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait simplement écouter ce frisson qui palpitait au fond de lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'un cri de douleur brisa son sommeil, Rey avait le front brillant de sueur et ses muscles sursautaient nerveusement comme si un flux électrique l'avait parcouru de la tête aux pieds. D'un souffle saccadé, elle tâtonna de sa main sur le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Dès que la chambre fut éclairée, Rey eut un moment de surprise : durant quelques secondes, elle avait cru être encore dans la chambre où Ben l'avait installé.

Il n'était que 4h du matin et pourtant la nuit avait paru longue puisque dérangée par des rêves et cauchemars. Certains étaient agréables : elle était sur une planète où la température ambiante réchauffait son corps habillé d'une robe blanche. À ses côtés, _il_ se tenait, et ses amis en faisaient de même. Or l'instant d'après, la froideur prenait place ainsi que la mort. Elle voyait tous ceux qu'elle aimait, Finn, Poe, Leia, Ben, mutilés, jonchant sur une neige devenue rouge sang. Mais ce qui était le plus perturbant à cet instant était qu'elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle était responsable de ce massacre.

Dans le besoin immédiat de faire sortir ces images de sa tête, elle agrippa un châle gris, son sabre laser et sortit de sa chambre. L'ambiance au cœur de la montagne avait bien changé depuis son départ. Notamment grâce aux nombreux cœurs qu'elle sentait battre autour d'elle.

Le froid du sol sous ses pieds la revigorait. Il était plaisant de marcher sans savoir où aller, sans n'avoir rien à songer. Malgré tout, son esprit retraçait le schéma de ces dernières heures. Un peu plus tôt, elle s'était entretenue avec Leia, lui confiant son lien avec Ben et lui expliquant tout l'espoir et la confiance qu'elle avait misé sur ses épaules. Leia lui avait conseillé de n'évoquer cela à personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne pouvaient admettre que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc et que même le mal habite du bien, et que parfois, par miracle, ce bien peut renaître.

Ses pensées pour lui commençaient à la rendre folle. Mais elle devait s'y faire, elle avait sur les épaules comme un bulldozer et le mauvais rôle, sans lui. C'est le cœur en quarantaine qu'elle réalisa que la paix ne voulait plus rien dire si elle devait la conquérir, sans lui. Des chants de guerre se composaient dans son cœur, et dans ces airs, elle le tuait en prose.

Au travers d'un couloir que Rey n'avait jamais parcouru, des sanglots de fillette résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha discrètement de la petite blonde recroquevillée mais cette dernière leva la tête au même moment. Elle la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, gênée d'avoir été surprise dans ce moment de solitude. Or, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'étrangère, ses pleurs se stoppèrent, comme si un ange lui était apparue pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais de raisons pour pleurer.

« _Et bien, que se passe-t-il ?_ » commença doucement Rey en s'approchant.

« _Vous.. Vous êtes Rey ? La Jedi ?_ » répondit la blondinette ignorant délibérément la question.

« _Juste Rey. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_ »

« _Pomme. Je suis là grâce à vous. Quand mon papa a entendu le message à la télévision, on a pris un vaisseau avec tout un tas de gens pour venir ici._ »

« _Et ta maman ?_ » ne put-elle se résoudre à demander.

« _Mon papa dit que la Force la prit avec elle. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais devenir Jedi plus tard, comme vous. Pour la sentir près de moi._ »

Rey comprenait parfaitement ce que la petite fille ressentait. La perte d'un parent. Elle avait elle-même toujours l'impression de faire son deuil, de l'amour maternel et paternel qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais. Mais voir cette petite, la regarder ainsi, les yeux remplis d'espoir, lui donnait une étrange sensation. Comme l'envie d'être à la hauteur pour la protéger, elle, et tous ceux qui s'étaient vus arracher une partie d'eux-même par le Premier Ordre.

« _Et d'où viens-tu Pomme ?_ »

Ainsi, elles restèrent assises au fond d'un couleur à discuter, de tout et de rien. Effaçant tranquillement les pensées noires des nuits blanches. Car ne fallait-il par d'abord traverser la nuit pour voir resplendir l'aube ?

* * *

La salle de commandement n'avait jamais été aussi petite. Bon nombre des Résistants étaient présents pour écouter le discours du jour, qu'ils savaient différent de celui des jours précédents. Les yeux étaient tous rivés vers la jeune femme assise sur son siège. Vêtue d'un gilet bleu roi et d'un pantalon gris, les premières mèches de ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une tresse partant sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil de Finn :

« _Tu as demandé des cours de coiffure à Leia ou quoi ?_ » lui chuchota-t-il.

Rey ria de vive voix. Son ami avait le don pour rendre des moments banaux plus que drôle. Elle lui confia que c'était une jeune amie qui lui avait fait cette si belle coiffure.

« _Je vais finir par devenir jaloux. Faut-il que je prenne des cours de coiffure pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi ?_ »

Cette réflexion bien qu'ironique soulignait le fait que Finn lui en voulait de ne pas plus se confier à lui. Il pouvait comprendre sa souffrance suite à sa capture mais il voulait qu'elle partage cela avec lui, son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fait part de sa tristesse et de sa rage suite à la mort de Rose. Mais à part se joindre à sa peine, elle n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, elle était la mieux placée pour comprendre la haine qu'il portait à l'encontre de Kylo Ren et son envie de la venger. Mais non, elle restait fermée, hermétique.

Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était plus la même qu'avant et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

« _Nous allons commencer je vous pris._ » déclara le Capitaine Dart.

La calme revint dans la pièce. Dès lors, les haut placés commencèrent à énumérer leurs avancées. Rey redoutait le moment où ils commenceraient à lui poser des questions. Elle allait devoir mentir, pour protéger Ben, qui l'aurait cru.

« _Mademoiselle Rey, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser._ »

La tête baissée, elle osa lever les yeux vers l'homme qui parlait. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses mains devinrent mouettes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir de cette pièce.

« _Comment vous êtes-vous échappée ?_ »

« _J'ai réussi à sortir de ma cellule en persuadant des stormtroopers grâce à la Force. De là, j'ai volé un vaisseau et me suis enfuie._ »

« _Et personne n'a tenté de vous rattraper ?_ »

« _Disons que votre message a pas mal foutu la pagaille au sein du Premier Ordre. J'en ai profité._ »

Rey n'aimait pas le Capitaine qui l'interrogeait. À l'inverse des autres Résistants qui l'écoutaient religieusement, lui, semblait perplexe. En réalité, Dart n'aimait pas faire confiance à un Jedi, ces gens-là étaient trop... spéciaux.

« _Avez-vous révélé des informations compromettantes ?_ » poursuivit-il.

« _Non._ » répondit-elle naturellement.

« _En quoi consistaient vos journées là-bas ?_ »

« À _celle d'une prisonnière. Absolument à rien._ »

« _Donc le Premier Ordre ne vous demandait rien, ne vous faisait rien faire. Il vous gardait tel un trophée._ »

Ses remarques commençaient sérieusement à agacer Rey.

« _Je n'ai pas eu accès à leur stratégie militaire, Capitaine._ » rétorqua-t-elle.

« _Mh. Avez-vous appris n'importe quelle information qui serait nécessaire à la Résistance ?_ »

« _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils comptent attaquer notre base. Le message que vous avez diffusé a rendu fou le Général Hux._ »

« _Et pas Kylo Ren ?_ »

La question atteignit Rey comme une flèche. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre et cherchait de l'aide dans les yeux de Leia. Les résistants attendaient, intrigués par la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

« _Je ne sais pas. J'imagine._ » balbutia-t-elle.

« _Ne l'avez-vous pas vu durant votre séjour à bord du Destroyer ?_ »

« Si, si. Q _uelquefois._ »

« _Combien ?_ »

« _En quoi cela est-il pertinent ?!_ » cracha-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

« _Cela nous intéresse mademoiselle, car il est à la tête du Premier Ordre et que nous devons l'éliminer._ » cria-t-il de sa voix commandante.

Rey ne répondit pas. Elle sentait la rage monter en elle comme un volcan qui s'apprêtait à entrer en ébullition. Les mains posées sur la table qui la séparait du Capitaine, elle ne sentit pas la terre commencer à trembler sous ses doigts, trop rivée sur la colère qui assombrissait son esprit.

« _Rey._ » dit Finn en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de provoquer. Les gens autour d'elle la regardaient, soit impressionné soit apeurés. Prise de court, elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, ne pouvant plus soutenir les regards.

Des chuchotements commençaient à émerger de-ça delà de la pièce.

Un ingénieur devant les écrans de contrôle brisa ces chuchotements en rapportant ce qu'il venait de constater :

« L _e Premier Ordre fait rapatrier les troupes des villes qui s'étaient rebellés ainsi que leurs armes, Capitaine._ »

« _Rey nous avait prévenu de leur volonté de nous attaquer. Il semblerait qu'ils soient parvenus à récupérer nos coordonnées. Devons-nous quitter les lieux ?_ » demanda une femme inquiète à côté du Capitaine.

« _Non._ » répondit fermement la Générale Organa en se levant avec toute l'élégance qu'elle dégageait. « _Nous avons eu la preuve que l'espoir n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre dans la Galaxie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il est temps de leur faire face._ »

Personne ne se plaint. Il semblerait que la Générale était persuadée d'avoir toutes les chances de remporter cette bataille. Il était grand temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Il était grand temps qu'elle retrouve son fils.

* * *

 **Mon Dieu ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre !**

 **Les idées ne manquaient pas, mais la forme était indécise. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. J'ai commencé à l'écrire hier soir, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de recul. Je déteste vraiment vous faire patienter plus d'une semaine pour la suite alors... la voilà.**

 **Vous sentez qu'on touche à la fin... ? J'avoue être un peu triste mais depuis le début, j'écris pour arriver à une scène finale bien précise, et elle approche à petits pas. Ne vous en faite pas, il reste encore 3 ou 4 chapitres avant la fin.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos reviews, vos favs et follows. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir partager mon histoire avec vous. Alors, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis, je me fais une joie d'y répondre ! :D**

 **Léa**


	12. Bella Ciao

**Chapitre 12 : Bella Ciao**

 **8h24**

C'est parfois en perdant une bataille, qu'on trouve une nouvelle manière de gagner la guerre. Et la Résistance avait le mérite d'avoir trouvé la lumière qui éclairerait le chemin vers la paix. Cette paix que tout le monde espérait inexorablement, sans relâche. Au travers des années de combats, de lutte acharnée, l'heure avait sonné. Plus que jamais, il était temps de faire face à la bête noire qui, depuis trop longtemps, avait déposé de son fer rouge, une marque obscure sur l'étendue étoilée que formait la galaxie.

Ce matin-là, les esprits habitant le cœur de la montagne d'Alzoc s'étaient réveillés sans ne s'être jamais réellement endormi. Au sein des rangs de la salle commune où tout le monde déjeunait, il n'était pas de bon augure que d'évoquer les possibles issus qu'offrait la fin de cette journée. Chacun s'était disposé à agir comme n'importe quel soldat digne et fidèle l'aurait fait. Alors on énumérait tout ce qui pouvait apporter un peu plus d'espoir et de gaieté : certains s'amusaient même à imaginer qui de ses compagnons abattrait le plus de stormtrooper. Mais leurs rires finissaient toujours par s'atténuer à mesure que leurs pensées prenaient une allure trop réelle.

 **10h00**

C'est parfaitement alignés qu'ils écoutaient religieusement les consignes données. On leur communiqua les différents horaires où auront lieu les récapitulatifs pour les soldats à terre, aériens et les autres appuis. Chaque personne présente avait un rôle majeur à jouer dans cette bataille décisive. Plus que leur vie, c'est le destin de milliards de personnes qui étaient mis à prix. Or, ils gardaient tous en tête que quelqu'un, parmi eux, avait un rôle plus grand, qui les dépassait totalement.

Ils avaient retenu les horaires, les lieux, les gestes mais ils ne savaient pas encore quand exactement devaient-ils se tenir près. Etait-ce dans quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Combien de temps leur restait-il exactement avant que la mort ne vienne arracher leurs compagnons ?

« _D'après nos calculs, le Premier Ordre devrait arriver dans une dizaine d'heures. Nous pensons qu'ils n'ont pas encore totalement fini d'extrader leurs dernières troupes. Ce qui nous laisse amplement le temps de nous mettre en place. Les enfants et les personnes inaptes à combattre seront évacués vers une planète voisine avant l'assaut. Alors à vos rangs messieurs et que la force soit avec vous._ » à peine le Général avait-il fini qu'il tourna les talons rejoindre son poste.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans un chuchotement révélateur des questionnements les alourdissant. Le manque d'exactitude apportait son lot d'inquiétude au sein des troupes, et les plus fragiles en devenaient la proie facile. 10h, voilà tout ce qui leur restait de temps pour s'apprêter à gagner la guerre.

 **11h21**

Les soldats à terre avaient de la chance d'avoir comme leader le Capitaine Dart. Fière et droit, le crâne aussi brillant que ses yeux pouvaient être sombres, il avait déjà conduit pas mal de batailles mais jamais une si importante. Cependant, il parvenait à rester de marbre. De toute évidence, c'était un homme qui savait parfaitement comment il souhaitait mener son combat. Ainsi, ses ordres étaient stricts et clairs, et aucuns résistant ne levaient le bras pour demander à ce qu'elles soient répétées.

« _Messieurs, vous êtes les hommes les plus courageux de toute cette armée. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Car vous allez devoir faire face à l'ennemi, les yeux dans les yeux. Vous ne pourrez vous cacher derrière aucune paroi de vaisseau, derrière aucun autre homme. Seul votre blaster vous sera entièrement fidèle et surtout votre seul moyen de défense. Elle n'obéira qu'à vous. Et elle obéira dans un unique but : abattre l'ennemi, jusqu'au dernier. Et jusqu'à un homme précisément : le Suprême Leader._ »

Les soldats continuaient d'écouter les paroles de leur mentor tout en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas de leur devoir ni de leur ressort de tuer le mal en son cœur. Cependant, ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour exécuter les ordres de celui qui leur avait tout appris depuis leur arrivée sur Alzoc.

 **13h04**

Après avoir rassemblé la totalité des pilotes, le meilleur d'entre eux avait entamé son discours d'avant-combat. Une dernière fois, il devait leur expliquer et éclaircir les derniers points stratégiques que constituaient les techniques et les petites astuces qu'il avait acquise au cours de ces dernières années passées auprès de la Résistance. C'est presque ému qu'il leur confia tout l'espoir qu'il portait. Voir de si nombreuses têtes au sein des rangs avait ravivé la flamme qui s'était éteinte après la perte de tous ses compagnons lors de leur fuite. Poe était alors soulagé de n'avoir plus à s'échapper. Et il savait qu'il devait remercier Rey pour cela.

Proche de la générale, il avait la vive impression que son retour avait bouleversé les lignes directrices qui constituaient l'avenir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de la victoire. Il était prêt à livrer bataille jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien du Premier Ordre. Bien sûr, l'idée du prix à payer persistait dans un coin de sa tête comme un parasite qui ne voulait le laisser en paix, mais il devait faire avec. On ne pouvait gagner une guerre avec des sentiments...

 **14h56**

Perdus autour de tant d'agitations, les droïdes étaient mis à rude épreuve. Poe ordonnait à BB-8 d'amener plusieurs pièces mécaniques afin d'améliorer la propulsion d'un des vaisseaux. C-3PO était au bord du court-circuitage à cause de toutes les informations qu'ils devaient traiter : chaque personne passant près de lui offrait au droïde de protocole un lot gastronomique d'ordre à exécuter. Agacé par autant de mouvement, il régurgitait son mal-être à son fidèle ami R2-D2. Ce dernier était si amusé de voir son compagnon dans une telle panique que plusieurs bips-bips se firent entendre bien que très peu audible à travers l'affolement.

« _Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, R2 ! Ton aide serait la bienvenue._ »

C-3PO vit BB-8 traversé la pièce, portant à bout de bras un supino-propano-réacteur de dernière génération beaucoup trop lourd pour sa petite envergure sphérique.

« _Tu vois : BB-8, lui, il participe !_ »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le droïde astromech finit sa course folle dans le mur après avoir évité deux ou trois personnes. R2-D2 se moqua gentiment de lui avant de voir C-3PO le fixer sans bouger, signe de son agacement qui était dorénavant à son apogée. Il se ravisa alors de continuer à le narguer. La Générale Organa interrompit la scène, ce qui arrangea bien R2.

« _R2 j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu trouves Rey, cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, dit-lui qu'elle vienne me voir, j'ai à lui parler._ » ordonna-t-elle.

Le droïde ne perdit pas une seconde avant de filer fièrement de la pièce sous les mouvements incrédules de C-3PO.

 **15h18**

Rey s'était isolée dans une pièce abandonnée qu'elle avait trouvée lors de sa matinée d'errance. C'était une grande salle très sombre, seulement éclairé par les crépitements des lampes à l'huile postés de part et d'autre. Assise sur ce qui semblait être le vestige d'un ancien fauteuil, elle avait pris le temps de songer à ce qu'avait pu abriter cet endroit : peut-être était-ce juste un local où ils conservaient des provisions. Qu'importe. Ce qui la frappa réellement fut la similitude qu'avait ce lieu avec la salle d'entraînement où elle avait sué pendant de nombreuses heures aux côtés de Kylo.

Comme cherchant à faire remonter le temps, elle puisait dans ses souvenirs pour ressentir à nouveau _son_ regard posé sur elle, la peau humide de son adversaire contre la sienne et leurs souffles saccadés s'harmonisant au rythme des entrechoquements de leur sabre laser.  
Les yeux rivés sur celui que Ben lui avait donné, Rey sentait au fond de sa poitrine une sensation inconnu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et qui lui faisait presque peur. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait ni le contrôler ni le résorber. Ce sentiment coincé dans sa poitrine demandait à être assouvi mais Rey n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire taire ce qui hurlait au fond d'elle. Un long frisson indicible parcourra son être. Elle ne le savait sans doute guère, mais elle mourrait d'une envie féroce et bientôt, elle ne pourrait qu'y céder.

Guidée par le fil de ses envies, elle prit une grande respiration et ferma ses yeux en amande. Ses sourcils se froncèrent signent de sa concentration. Le temps lui sembla beaucoup trop long. Elle cherchait désespéramment à renouer avec l'homme auquel elle était liée, mais absolument rien ne se passa. C'était comme brasser de l'air, plus rien n'était à sa portée.

Lorsqu'elle abandonna, usée par des efforts inutiles, une vague d'angoisse l'encercla. Elle eut l'étrange impression que le fil connecteur qui les reliait existait toujours mais qu'il n'était plus sous son contrôle. En proie à la confusion, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait laissé, seul, dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Elle avait rejoint la Résistance au détriment de Ben, et cela commençait à la ronger jusqu'à l'os. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'autre l'appelait, l'attirait, et elle avait littéralement besoin d'y succomber.

R2-D2 fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle obscure où Rey s'était dérobée. Elle sursauta de son intrusion imprévue et s'approcha du droïde, intrigué. Dès lors, R2 ne prit pas la peine de saluer la jeune femme et lui livra aussitôt le message de la Générale.

Une fois informée, Rey baissa les yeux et soupira à l'idée qu'elle devait retourner dans cette atmosphère si anxiogène. Qui était-elle avant que la galaxie ne lui dise qui elle était supposé être ?

 **15h32**

Accompagnée du droïde bleu et blanc, Rey fit sa première apparition dans la salle de commandement depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté brutalement après un échange plus que désagréable avec le Capitaine Dart. Par chance, ce dernier n'était pas présent au moment où elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Or, Finn, lui, était bien là. Il était dur pour Rey de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans de la proie du remord. Elle avait délaissé son ami pour d'autres soucis et ne pouvait que sentir de la honte face à lui. De plus, la jeune femme détestait mentir, surtout au rare proche qui l'entourait. Elle détourna alors le regard et tenta de ne porter uniquement son intention sur ce que Leia avait à lui dire.

Attristé par le comportement de son amie, Finn sentait qu'un gouffre immense se formait au fur et à mesure entre eux et cela devenait insupportable. Lorsqu'elle fuit lâchement ses prunelles sombres, il tenta de lire sur elle ce qui la tiraillait. Cependant, tout ce qu'il vit fut le sabre laser qu'elle avait rapporté de son séjour au Premier Ordre, pendant à sa ceinture. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cette histoire, tant de mystères que personne ne prenait la peine de lui expliquer. D'où venait ce sabre ? Pourquoi Rey agissait-elle ainsi avec lui ?

A l'autre bout de la salle, les deux femmes majeures de cette guerre discutaient calmement. Leia tenait à partager leur stratégie militaire avec Rey afin d'avoir son avis. Bien que cette dernière n'ait jamais réellement connu d'aussi grande bataille, le sentiment pur et neutre d'une jeune Jedi était le bienvenue dans l'agitation du moment.

Au fil des paroles, Rey remarqua que Leia l'observait avec soutenance. Elle avait presque l'impression que cette dernière n'écoutait pas vraiment le sens de ses phrases, trop concentrée à défigurer la jeune femme, un sourire au bout des lèvres. Peut-être que finalement, tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour partager encore un instant avant que la bataille ne débute et vienne imposer son destin tragique.

 **16h17**

Ce qui faisait la particularité de la salle de commandement était sa grande baie vitrée qui plongeait sur l'immense hangar où tous les vaisseaux étaient rangés. Autour d'eux, des centaines de personnes s'attardaient sur des réparations de dernières minutes.

Au centre de tout ce petit monde, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il se tenait là, perdu, horriblement perdu. Réalisant ce qui se passait autour de lui, il cherchait frénétiquement où était sa place et qu'était son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Des milliards de questions vinrent le toucher jusqu'à le mettre à bout. Son crâne bouillonnait, à la limite de l'explosion. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus la réalité s'écartait laissant place à une anxiété traumatique. Il tenta de réguler son souffle afin de reprendre ses esprits mais réalisa bien vite que ses poumons ne laissaient plus aucun atome d'oxygène pénétrer à l'intérieur. Terrorisé, il regarda ses mains tremblantes hystériquement. Toutes les paroles du Capitaine Dart se rembobinaient dans son esprit et tout ce qu'il imaginait, c'était son corps, meurtri, sans vie, au milieu de centaines d'autres.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : il devait s'échapper de cet endroit. Partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ou bien il se condamnait à une mort quasi certaine. Il était bien trop jeune pour quitter la galaxie, la souffrance lui semblait bien trop insurmontable. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter et laissa alors sa peur prendre le contrôle.

A grandes enjambées, il s'approcha du poste commandant l'ouverture électronique et magnétique de l'énorme porte blindée peinte en blanche pour dissimuler leur position au cœur de la chaîne de montagnes qui traversait l'est d'Alzoc. Sans une once d'hésitation, il tapa son poing contre le bouton rouge et enclencha l'ouverture de la porte.

Dans la salle de commandement, Finn avait observé toute la scène, intrigué. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune approcher les commandes, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Eberlué, il resta la bouche ouverte sans dire un mot. Le mot « déserteur » tournait en boucle dans sa tête et la seule pensée de Rose suffit à le muet dans son silence. Les sirènes mises en marche dès l'ouverture de la porte prirent la parole à sa place.  
Lorsque plusieurs résistants comprirent la source du problème, ils accoururent pour retenir le jeune homme qui marchait déjà vers le froid et la neige.

« _QUE PERSONNE NE SORTE._ » ordonna de sa voix rauque le Capitaine Dart.

Finn, Leia, Rey et toutes les autres personnes présentes à l'étage avaient observé la scène.

« _Mais où il va ?! Il va mourir de froid avec ce vent glacial._ » commenta Finn.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Rey avait quitté la pièce et dévalait les escaliers vers la sortie à la poursuite du déserteur. Toutes ses actions avaient été faites dans un élan de spontanéité. Elle savait que seule elle pouvait sortir de la montagne sans n'avoir à craindre aucune sanction. Personne n'aurait osé la réprimander. Excepté le Capitaine Dart qui n'allait pas se retenir de lui en toucher deux mots, mais qu'importe, il la détestait déjà de toute manière.

Les yeux des résistants étaient rivés sur la Jedi qui prenait le même chemin que le précédent sortant.

Il était sans dire que Dart était rouge de rage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait en tant que Capitaine, c'était qu'on désobéisse à ses ordres, qui plus est devant tous ses hommes.

 **16h30**

Le bruit de ses pas dans la neige était des plus agréables. Courir au travers des sapins enneigés lui faisait un bien fou. Loin du bruit et de l'agitation, elle profitait de ce court moment de paix. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du jeune homme, ce dernier arrêta sa course folle, ses poumons demandant à ce qu'il régule ses efforts. Dès lors, Rey vit dans ses yeux tout le conflit qui y faisait rage. Il aurait été facile d'utiliser la Force pour le faire rentrer. Mais là, au beau milieu de la forêt, elle se devait d'aider cet inconnu qui avait quasiment son âge.

« _Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Il fait si chaud que ça à l'intérieur pour tu aies une soudaine envie de prendre l'air ?_ » dit Rey avec un brin d'humour pour alléger la situation.

« _J'peux pas... J'peux pas..._ » répétait-il frénétiquement.

Il s'adossa alors à la souche d'un arbre et agrippa ses cheveux à travers ses doigts. Il tentait de les arracher pour faire disparaître le tambourinement dans sa tête, mais aucune de ses actions ne calmait son hystérie. Rey s'accroupit à sa hauteur et tenta de le calmer par tous les moyens possibles. Elle voyant bien ce qui rendait fou cette homme : l'idée de la mort. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle s'accordaient tous les êtres humains, c'est la mort. Celle-ci est redoutable, imprévisible et surtout inaliénable. On ne peut la défier ou bien la tromper. Elle est notre point final à tous. Et ce jeune garçon n'avait agi que par instinct de survie, rien d'autre.

« _Respire calmement._ »

Il s'exécuta et peu à peu réalisa dans quel genre de situation il s'était empêtré.

« _Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je ne suis pas prêt. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quatre jours plus tard on m'emmène me battre._ » avoua-t-il.

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal. Moi aussi je suis effrayée. » avoua-t-elle._

 _« Vraiment ? »_ demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle comme si l'idée qu'une Jedi puisse avoir peur était inconcevable.

 _« Absolument morte de peur, mais on l'est tous. Et personne ne t'enverra te battre contre ton gré. »_ elle marqua une courte pause le temps de réfléchir. _« On m'a dit qu'un vaisseau partait bientôt pour emmener les enfants et les blessés, tu iras avec eux, d'accord ?_ »

Comme seule réponse, le garçon hocha la tête.  
Ainsi, ils rentrèrent tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre pour lutter contre le vent glacial qui leur faisait face. Rey serait probablement resté plus longtemps si seulement elle n'avait pas un rôle à endosser.

Dès lors, qu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur de la montagne, la porte se referma et Rey la regarda descendre petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la lumière naturelle disparaisse totalement. Expirant vivement, elle se dirigea vers le résistant le plus proche et lui demanda d'accompagner le jeune homme dans la navette qui allait bientôt partir. Le garçon la regarda une dernière fois, les traits du visage encore tirés, et la remercia.

Rey resta inerte quelques secondes puis tourna la tête en sentant quelqu'un l'épier. Elle porta son regard vers le Capitaine Dart qui était prostré en bas des marches, l'air mécontent. Rey savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais la confrontation était inévitable. Elle aurait préféré dire au revoir une dernière fois à son amie Pomme qui allait elle aussi partir. Elle se réconforta alors en se disant qu'elle la reverrait bientôt, sûrement dans de meilleures conditions.

Ainsi, elle s'approcha du Capitaine, l'air hautain, se tenant droite et ferme en signe de confrontation.

« _Vous comptez faire ça ici ?_ » dit-elle le sourire en coin.

En effet, elle savait pertinemment que si le Capitaine déversait son flot d'énervement devant la totalité des résistants, sa popularité baisserait en flèche à coup sûr. Rey étant devenue la petite protégée de la Résistance.

Il ne répondit rien à sa remarque prétendait réagir de la manière la plus intelligente qui soit et tourna les talons vers le couloir. Rey le suivit alors, non sans soupirer assez fortement pour que son mécontentement soit audible.

 **17h15**

« _Vous vous croyez maline, mademoiselle Rey ?!_ »

« _Pas du tout, j'ai fais ce que n'importe qui aurait fait._ » dit-elle tentant de garder son calme.

« _Mais vous ne voyez donc pas l'erreur que vous venez de commettre ? A quelques heures du combat, vous vous permettez de dispenser un soldat de se battre. Qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser, hein ? Qu'il est tout à fait possible de se résigner à combattre ?_ »

« _Mais il avait à peine 20 ans ! Il était paniqué. Vous comptiez le laisser dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il mort de froid ?_ »

« _Evidemment que non. Or, votre statut de « Jedi » ne vous donne pas l'accréditer de faire ce qui vous chante avec MES hommes !_ »

La conversion prenait une tournure des plus mauvaises. La rage pouvait se lire à merveille sur le visage de l'un comme de l'autre. La guerre avait la fâcheuse habitude de retourner les esprits, terrasser la bonté pour ne faire place qu'à la violence.

Ils s'étaient isolés dans une pièce à l'abri de tout regard et toute oreille curieuse, là où ils pourraient l'un comme l'autre, laisser retomber toute la pression accumulée.

« _Vous ne connaissez rien de la guerre, vous êtes juste bonne à piller et troquer. Les Jedi ont toujours prouvé qu'ils étaient trop instable, trop capricieux._ »

Le ton de la voix du Capitaine était redevenu calme mais il transpirait de remord et de haine. Rey le regardait les yeux dans les yeux, ne voulant quitter son regard pour ne pas paraître faible. Or les mots qu'il avait prononcé n'avaient rien apaisé au fond d'elle, bien au contraire.

Au moment où elle voulut rétorquer, une violente explosion se fit ressentir sous leurs pieds. C'était toute la montagne qui s'ébranlait. Le vacarme qui en suivit ne laissait plus aucun doute sur la nature du conflit : le Premier Ordre venait d'arriver.

Dart maudit Rey de lui avoir fait perdre un temps aussi précieux. Tentant de rattraper les minutes qu'il avait perdu, il la laissa seule et courut rejoindre ses troupes en jurant.

Rey, elle, resta plantée là, au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Dorénavant, elle comprenait que plus on tenait à des personnes, plus on souffrait par peur de les perdre.

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle suivit les traces du Capitaine pour arriver à nouveau près de la porte de sortie. Le temps qu'elle fasse le chemin, les X-wings avaient déjà pris leur envole et les résistants à terre s'étaient déjà mis en place derrière la plaque de protection aménagée pour se protéger des tirs ennemis. Bien que prit à court, le Premier Ordre étant arrivés trois heures plus tôt que prévu, les Résistants étaient disposés à riposter.

Lorsque Rey fut sortie de la montagne, elle avait découvert avec effroi ce qui était la cause de l'explosion : des TIE étaient arrivés au moment où le transporteur exfiltrant les enfants, les blessés et les malades avait quitté la base. Le crash ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Le combat n'avait même pas commencé, que la Résistance déplorait déjà de nombreuses pertes. Dans cette seule action, on pouvait admirer toute l'ampleur de la cruauté du Premier Ordre. A quel point il était misérable d'abattre des personnes sans défense.

Le cœur de Rey battait si fortement, qu'il était prêt à bondir de sa poitrine. Et plus ses pas se faisaient rapides, plus ses battements se rapprochaient. Elle s'aventurait dans la ligne de mire de l'ennemi et ne prenait guère en compte les recommandations de se mettre à l'abri. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était secourir ceux qui étaient tombés du ciel. Seulement, Rey n'acceptait pas la probabilité qu'ils aient rejoint ce ciel pour toujours. Elle pensa au jeune homme qu'elle avait aidé il y avait si peu de temps et surtout à Pomme, cette enfant en qui elle s'était retrouvé. D'ailleurs, la partie supérieure de ses cheveux étaient toujours réunis en une tresse parfaite, laissant le reste flotté sauvagement au vent.

Plus elle s'approchait du vaisseau en feu et plus elle pouvait entrevoir les corps gisant au sol de çà de là. Cependant son regard restait fixé sur une unique silhouette: celle d'une petite fille. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus la force de poser un pied devant l'autre pour voir se dessiner davantage les boucles blondes tâchées de sang, un cri d'effroi incontrôlé sortit de sa gorge. Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter l'image de Pomme. Le froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieur n'était rien comparé à la brûlure qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, les navettes du Premier Ordre larguait leurs centaines de stormtrooper sur le champ de bataille. Le temps qu'ils parcourent les centaines de mètres, Finn en profita pour agripper Rey, encore sous le choc, dans le but de l'amener derrière les plaques de protection. Il la fit asseoir par-terre, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, il prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'effroi et Finn avait beau la secouer, son esprit semblait avoir coupé les ponts avec la réalité, n'en pouvant plus d'avoir à traiter tant d'horreurs. Elle finit par revenir à elle, soulageant le pauvre Finn au passage.

Brusquement, Rey étreignit son ami de toutes ses forces, ses doigts le serrant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent apprécier la présence de l'autre. Mutuellement, ils se donnaient du courage pour affronter ce qui allait leur arriver.

Au loin, les silhouettes des stormtrooper se faisaient plus nettes encore et un homme vêtu de noir et d'un casque tout aussi sombre menait la marche.

Instinctivement, Rey et Finn se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et se firent face un instant.

« _Fais-moi une faveur, ne meurt pas aujourd'hui._ » dit Finn sans pouvoir dissimuler son fidèle sourire.

« _Pourvu que la bataille ne dure pas jusqu'à demain._ » plaisanta Rey.

Un résistant annonça l'arrivée imminente de Kylo Ren et des troupes. Dès lors, le Capitaine Dart ordonna à ses hommes de se parer à ouvrir le feu.

Vêtue de sa veste bleue royale, Rey se pris une grande inspiration, se leva, sortant des tranchées et se révélant au grand jour. Finn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer :

« _Rey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rey !_ »

Il regarda dépourvu son amie marcher calmement vers les troupes de la mort et s'arrêter à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Un hurlement clair et cristallin fendit l'air frais de la montagne et eut pour effet d'immobiliser résistants comme stormtroopers. Tout le monde retint son souffle face à la scène qui se déroulait au centre de la plaine enneigée.

« _BEN !_ »

* * *

 **Yoooo !**

 **Par pitié ne m'en voulait pas trop d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre... Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas toujours facile.**

 **D'ailleurs, pour l'écrire, j'ai relu ma fiction depuis le début et mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait rester ?! Je suis vraiment honteuse d'avoir écrit autant de fautes. Et puis clairement, avant le chapitre 7, l'écriture est franchement pas tip-top. J'ai donc décidé pendant les vacances de faire une version 2.0 !**

 **Revenons à nos moutons, j'ai véritablement besoin de connaître votre avis pour la suite. Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Mais surtout qu'aimerez-vous qu'il se passe ?**

 **N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma seule satisfaction !**

 **Petit clin d'oeil à La Casa de Papel avec le titre de ce chapitre, je trouvais que ça collait merveilleusement bien avec le fond de ma pensée.**

 **Encore merci à tous, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de vous lire à chaque chapitre.**

 **Léa**


	13. Snowflakes at war (Part 1)

**Chapitre 13 : Snowflakes at war (Part 1)**

Le froid et la chaleur, la neige et le soleil, les montagnes et les mers, le noir et le blanc, le mal et le bien, Ben et Rey, le Premier Ordre et la Résistance. Ainsi l'on fragmentait ce que l'on voyait : l'homme souhaitait nécessairement tout rationaliser, chaque attribut ayant une place précise et ne pouvant siéger des deux côtés en même temps. Chaque chose avait sa place, aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître. Mais Rey n'avait pas véritablement compris quelle était sa place dans ce schéma. Tandis que Ben avait toujours été entraîné par des forces obscures, faisant de lui le pantin du mal. Leurs places n'étaient finalement peut-être pas un endroit ou un rôle, leurs places étaient auprès de l'autre.

La neige qui tombe n'est jamais froide quand on est heureux. Or à l'instant, les flocons de neige brûlaient les parcelles de peau découvertes de Rey. Ça ratatinait le froid, mais ça ratatinait du dedans. On se sentait encore plus démuni, plus faible, plus vieux. Et puis tout prenait des contours tellement durs, tellement définitifs. Comme la lumière de la neige : c'était si cru que c'était insupportable. Et Rey avait vu trop de choses insupportables qu'elle avait décidé de lâcher prise et de suivre les flux de la Force. Elle s'était avancé jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de Kylo Ren. Les Résistants tendaient l'oreille et écoutaient l'hiver. Rey ne bougeait plus, pourtant la neige était là, elle tombait sur elle et venait boutonner sa cape sur son dos et nouer son écharpe à son cou. Il volait dans l'air froid, une tension palpable que tout le monde ressentait. C'était comme si la planète avait décidé d'arrêter de tourner pour, elle aussi, observer ce qui allait se passer. Le vent faisant route jusqu'aux monts enneigés avait cessé de balayer ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Le temps s'était figé à cet instant précis, où Rey et Ben s'étaient regardé.

Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Kylo Ren était à l'entière merci du Général Hux, ce dernier lui avait donné un ordre précis à exécuter. S'il voulait prouver son allégeance au Premier Ordre, il devait être la main qui assassinerait Rey, ainsi que Leia. C'était sa dernière chance pour se racheter. Hux lui avait fait comprendre que toute la galaxie serait spectatrice et que si Kylo Ren faillissait à sa mission, il se chargerait personnellement de réduire à néant tout ce à quoi il tenait, avant de lui ôter la vie.

Mais quelle ironie de savoir que le tueur de Jedi était tombé amoureux de la dernière des Jedi...

« _La diffusion est-elle opérationnelle ?_ » demanda le tout nouveau leader à l'intérieur de la navette de commandement classe Upsilon.

« _Tous les systèmes retransmettent parfaitement, Suprême Leader._ »

« _Parfait._ » Hux était fière d'avoir retourné le plan de la Résistance contre eux. Il allait utiliser à bon escient les écrans de diffusion pour faire comprendre à l'intégralité des peuples, qui gouvernait et à qui ils devaient prêter allégeance. La fin de la Résistance avait sonné. Ils écraseraient tout espoir.

* * *

Kylo Ren aurait pu échouer de nombreuses façons différentes mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il échouerait à cause d'une fille. Et quelle fille. Il avait manqué à son rôle d'apprenti, auprès de Luke comme auprès de Snoke, n'avait pas été le parfait fils et avait failli en tant que Suprême Leader.  
Malgré tout cela, Hux lui avait donné la possibilité de se racheter, de retrouver une place au sein de l'ordre ainsi qu'un semblant de pouvoir.

Il regardait, le visage aussi neutre que possible, celle qui avait causé toute cette pagaille. Coupant le silence qui s'était installé, il saisit son sabre laser à quillons et l'alluma. Munis de ces deux lames latérales dues au cristal Kyber fêlé dont l'énergie devait être évacuée, le crépitement qui s'en échappait fit tressaillir bon nombre de personnes autour. Mais la jeune femme restait droite et noble. À son tour, elle dégaina l'arme, se postant en position de défense, la flamme à la verticale.

C'est remplie de rage qu'elle s'élança vers Kylo Ren, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités. Ce dernier contra son attaque sans difficulté puis enchaîna les coups, l'obligeant à reculer. Afin de retrouver une certaine domination dans le combat, Rey para un coup porté en hauteur et roula sur le côté. En feintant son action, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au niveau de la face externe de sa cuisse. L'écrasement musculaire ainsi provoqué l'obligea à se courber dangereusement. Rey eut le temps de reprendre son souffle, prête à encaisser les coups suivants. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement, faisant transiter l'air glacé à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Elle tournait autour de Kylo comme le lion encerclant sa proie, les gencives apparentent. Une fois relevé, Ren abattit son arme à de nombreuses reprises faisant hurler les sabres-laser. Aucun des deux ne retenaient leurs coups. Rey se battait agilement avec toute la grâce qu'elle dégageait. Quant à Kylo Ren, c'était un chevalier athlétique, vigoureux et robuste. Leur affrontement était d'autant plus admirable qu'il était mené par ces deux protagonistes. Après plusieurs coups, la jeune Jedi perdit la main en se laissant déstabiliser. Sans plus attendre, Kylo Ren en profita pour désarmer la jeune femme d'un coup habile. Rey se retrouva alors sans défense, démunie.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Kylo s'empare de la main de Rey. L'attirant vers lui, il la saisit possessivement par la taille et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. La peau de Rey avait beau être glaciale, ses lèvres brûlaient, de rage, de désir. Jamais elle n'eût senti une sensation aussi douce et sauvage que celui provoqué par ce baiser. Elle ne se débattit pas, au contraire. Elle apprécia chacune des secondes où sa bouche était en contact avec celle de l'homme à qui elle avait tant songé.  
Grâce à elle, Ben comprit soudain ce que signifiait être amoureux : oublier sa vie précédente et n'exister que pour deviner la respiration de celle qu'on aime, le frémissement de ses cils, la douceur de son cou sous son col gris. Mais surtout éprouver la bienheureuse inaptitude à réduire la femme à elle-même. Car elle était aussi cette abondance neigeuse qui nous entourait, et le poudroiement solaire suspendu entre les sapins, et cet instant tout entier où se laisser déjà pressentir le souffle timide du printemps. Elle était tout cela et chaque détail dans le tracé simple de sa silhouette portait le reflet de cette extension lumineuse.

Ce renversement de situation était autant improbable qu'inimaginable. Qu'importe dans quel camp on se trouvait, les Résistants comme les soldats du Premier Ordre étaient totalement déroutés. Une minute plus tôt, les deux s'affrontaient à mort et voilà que maintenant, ils échangeait un baiser passionné. En l'air, dans son X-Wing, Poe se posait de sérieuses questions, il ne savait même plus quel ordre donner à ses compagnons, seul un « _Quoi ?!_ » s'était échappé de sa bouche.

S'il fallait désigner le plus chambouler par ce spectacle, cela serait sans aucun doute Finn. Ce dernier était dorénavant figé, comme une statue de marbre, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces deux-là réunis, il avait été méchamment abimé et Rey s'était vaillamment battu contre Kylo. Bien que cela n'ait aucun sens, Finn comprit d'où provenait l'étrange comportement de Rey durant les derniers jours. Il n'en demeurait pas moins choqué.

Leia était bien entendue l'unique personne qui souriait tendrement sur le champ de bataille. À ses côtés, Chewbacca avait rugi deux fois : en voyant Rey et Ben puis en voyant le sourire de Leia.

Même Hux s'était laissé surprendre, il avait véritablement cru que Kylo Ren s'était résigné à rejoindre leur cause.

C'est seulement dans l'amour et dans la guerre qu'ils échappaient au sommeil de la nécessité, à la cage de la vie ordinaire, pour atteindre un état où chaque seconde est une grande aventure, où chaque instant tombait net et clair comme un flocon de neige qui plane lentement près d'un rocher noir, ou comme une feuille qui tournoie jusqu'au sol de la forêt.

Ils s'étaient résignés à relâcher les lèvres de l'autre, cherchant à réapprovisionner leur poumon avide de souffles. Une larme perla silencieusement sur la joue de Rey à mesure que celle-ci comprenait les répercussions du geste de Ben. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, refusant de faire face à ce qui allait suivre. Mais toute leur intimité était faite de pareils instants de rapprochements muets, où, étonnés et attendris, ils rencontraient le bonheur comme s'ils eussent surpris un papillon dans les bois dénudés et neigeux.

« _Tu es revenu._ » chuchota Rey, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres roses.

« _Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix._ » dit-il dans un rire charmeur.

« _Et maintenant ?_ » répondit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant sachant qu'il devait faire un choix.

Leur détachement offrait un parfait angle de tir désormais. Voyant l'atout de la situation, le Capitaine Dart réfugié derrière les plaques de protection aux côtés des autres Résistants, songea tactiquement. Il avait un objectif en ligne de mire, et il se devait de la remplir.

« _Unité B2, parez à faire feu !_ » dit-il de sa voix rauque.

« _Non !_ » …

« _FEU !_ »

Un tir ricocha au sol.  
Un tir ne partit pas.  
Un tir se perdit dans la forêt.  
Un tir partit dans les airs.  
Un tir se logea dans une poitrine.

Ben avait eu le temps de protéger Rey en faisant barrage de son corps. Lorsque le bruit des tirs de blaster s'arrêta, ils levèrent tous deux la tête vers la source des décharges. C'est alors qu'ils virent Leia face au tireur, le corps chancelant. Elle vint s'écraser sur le sol enneigé, n'ayant plus la force de contrer la gravité.

« _Non..._ » gémit Rey.

Se défaisant de l'étreinte, elle accourut vers la femme gisant au sol, suivi prudemment par Ben. Ce dernier s'écrasa à genoux auprès de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Il la regardait ne sachant quoi dire, les yeux brillant des larmes qu'il sentait venir brouiller sa vue. Il lui avait tellement fait comme mal, plus qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer. Elle, qui au fond n'avait souhaité que le protéger. Leia regardait son fils. Enfin il était là, à ses côtés. Elle n'avait guère interêt pour le trou béant dans sa poitrine puisqu'elle n'avait de yeux que pour son enfant. Peu importe si c'était la fin, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre désormais. Toute sa vie durant, elle avait mené à bien son combat. Elle, la générale, la princesse, la sénatrice, la mère.

Elle posa sa main délicate contre la joue de Ben. Il crispa sa mâchoire, les larmes dévalant ses joues contre sa volonté pour venir rouler sur les doigts de sa mère. Il n'avait pas les mots. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était les derniers qu'elle entendrait. Voyant le conflit éternel, Leia lui sourit tendrement :

« _Ce n'est pas grave._ » le consola-t-elle.

« _Maman..._ »

Il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir à la regarder partir par sa faute. Rey pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait l'impression de perdre elle aussi sa mère. Ça lui fendait le cœur, ça lui donnait la nausée, l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir sourire.

Et pourtant, c'est le sourire bien accroché que Leia laissa son dernière souffle s'échapper de ses poumons. Le froid rendait visible sa toute dernière expiration. Rey et Ben regardaient la vie s'extraire de son corps marqué par toutes ces années de lutte. Mais plus qu'ils ne pouvaient voir de leurs propres yeux, ils sentaient au sein de la Force qu'un fragment s'était détaché et les avait quitté, en paix et serein. Elle était partie, rejoindre Han et Luke.

* * *

« _Mh, intéressant... Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour tirer ?!_ » héla Hux.

« _Mais monsieur, et Maître Ren ?_ »

« _Qu'il périsse avec ces maudits résistants !_ » répondit-il la haine suintant de ses mots.

En dessous de la navette Upsilon se trouvaient cinq AT-M6 ainsi que 3 AT-ST. Ces blindés haut d'une trentaine de mètres avaient été considérablement amélioré depuis l'époque de l'Empire. Le blindage avait été renforcé au niveau de la cabine de pilotage et des pattes avant. Il était inutile de préciser que la puissance de feu était la plus importante que le Premier Ordre possédait. Afin de démontrer qu'ils étaient bien à la pointe de l'innovation militaire, ils ouvrirent les hostilités avec un tir de MegaCalibre. Celui-ci avait été envoyé en direction de l'ancien Suprême Leader, toujours au sol.

Ben ayant vite compris de quelle arme il s'agissait, il leva le bras sans détourner les yeux du cadavre de sa défunte mère et stoppa le tir en plein vol. La traînée ionique grésillait sur place, flottant dans les airs. Ben, la main toujours tendue, tourna la tête vers la femme qui hantait ses pensées. La question de Rey lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allât advenir maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de non-retour avait trouvé sa réponse.

Utilisant toute la colère et la tristesse qui le submergeait, Ben repoussa le tir vers la navette de commandement où, il savait, se trouvait Hux. L'aile droite de la navette fut touchée, endommageant un des trois réacteurs à propulsion. Le pilote perdit la main et ne put que ralentir la chute.

Cette action signa réellement le début de la bataille. Les stormtroopers accoururent vers les soldats Résistants qui venaient de sortir de leurs zones de défense. Les lumières des coups portés transformaient le champ de bataille en scène de spectacle. C'était un vrai feu d'artifice où seule la mort brillait dans la rétine du spectateur.  
La neige accumulée sur la plaine, aussi douce que de la mousse, aspirait complètement leurs pas. Ils entendaient les crissements résonner sous leurs pieds, comme une créature géante mâchant soigneusement la proie qu'elle vient de capturer. Cette même neige volait dans les airs lorsqu'un tir venait la déranger.

Rey et Ben avaient repris du combat. Or, cette fois, c'était à deux et non plus l'un contre l'autre qu'ils abattaient les coups de sabre. Encore chamboulée, Rey ne savait plus comment se gérer émotionnellement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un Jedi ne devait pas utiliser sa rage pour combattre, qu'il ne fallait se battre qu'en dernier recourt et que seules la sagesse et le vide d'esprit étaient maîtres de ses gestes. Cependant, le surplus de courroux et d'affliction était ingérable. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à endormir ce mal, à le terrer au fond de sa poitrine. C'était beaucoup trop. Pas cette fois, pas encore. Elle n'avait que pour seule issue, de l'utiliser comme force pour faire plier ses ennemis.

Plusieurs stormtroopers l'avaient encerclé et pourtant elle parvenait à avoir le dessus sur eux. Après avoir mis à terre la majorité d'entre eux, un sans doute plus coriace semblait préférer le combat au corps-à-corps plutôt que le blaster. Il lui assainit un coup de pied aux bas-ventres et en profita pour tenter de lui ôter son sabre-laser. Il l'attrapa au poignet mais Rey ne lâcha pas prise. Lorsque Kylo entendit les cris de la jeune femme, il accourut vers elle sans une once d'hésitation et plaqua l'homme après s'être jeté sur lui :

« _Ne la touche pas, connard !_ » aboya-t-il en frappant son poing sur le visage du stormtrooper qui avait perdu son casque durant la chute.

Rey le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Poe Dameron avait le don de piloter son vaisseau comme s'il dansait dans les airs. Rien que de le regarder depuis la terre ferme donnait le tournis tant les manœuvres étaient rapides et exécutés dans un timing parfait. Quant aux TIE des Forces Spéciales, ils étaient reconnaissables de par leur livrée rouge rappelant les insignes corelliens. Ils possédaient un armement conséquent qui faisait d'eux de terribles adversaires à combattre. De plus, les TIE était l'archétype d'un changement de mentalité opéré depuis l'Empire qui considérait ses soldats comme de la chair à canon facilement remplaçable. Le Premier Ordre, en revanche, misait beaucoup sur l'entraînement de ses troupes et leur équipement. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui allait apeurer les pilotes de la Résistance, encore moins Poe. Il enchaînait les pirouettes et les tirs. Mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par plusieurs chasseurs qui, sachant son grade et son importance au sein de la Résistance le prirent personnellement en chasse. Il évita plusieurs tirs de canons et commença une chasse poursuite au travers des monts enneigés. Il continuait d'esquiver les tirs ne pouvant pas attaquer. L'un d'entre eux frôla la carcasse du X-Wing et BB-8 fit part de son inquiétude à Poe. Ce dernier le rassura en lui rappelant que le droïde avait vu pire. BB-8 lui souligna que ce n'était pas une raison valide.  
Obligé de battre en retraite, Poe informa les autres pilotes de sa très mauvaise posture.

« _Ne t'en fait pas mon chou, je surveille tes arrières._ » résonna une voix inattendue dans l'oreillette de Poe.

Maz Kanata venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans les airs en faisant exploser les vaisseaux aux trousses de Poe qui s'écrasèrent sur une crête. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement de joie. La Résistance était bien parti pour remporter cette bataille.

* * *

Sur la plaine où le combat faisait rage, le vaisseau de commandement continuait de brûler suite à l'attaque de Kylo Ren. À travers les débris enflammés, une chevelure rouquine se confondant avec l'orange des flammes repoussa la taule et rampa pour s'écarter du feu. Pour quelqu'un qui venait littéralement de tomber du ciel, Ermitage s'en sortait plutôt bien : son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, le goût de sang dans sa bouche laissait présager quelques dents cassées et la coiffe des rotateurs de son épaule gauche était douloureuse.

Il arracha un blaster des mains crispées d'un cadavre et continua de ramper. Une fois la distance mise entre lui et la carcasse enflammée, il prit le temps d'observer pour faire un rapide bilan de la situation.

Beaucoup d'hommes étaient à terre, des stormtroopers comme des résistants. Il regarda, la vision encore flou, Kylo Ren achever des hommes du Premier Ordre, assisté par cette pilleuse d'épaves. Sa mâchoire se resserra, son regard n'était plus qu'un brasier, et seule l'envie de réduire cet homme à néant comptait désormais.

Ainsi, il rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pour se relever. Encore bancal, il cria d'une voix cassée : « _Kylo Ren !_ ». La voix est un révélateur terrible de vie, de joie, de peine, de colère, de peur. Tout s'entend dans la voix, la peur, les rires, la sérénité.

Le ténébreux se retourna, sans n'être plus étonné de voir que cette vermine s'accrochait à la vie. Lentement il avança vers lui. L'air qu'avait Hux le marqua. Il n'avait jamais vu l'ancien Général sous cet aspect-là. Il paraissait dépourvu de peur, prêt à se battre sans soldats interposés. Il avait dans ses yeux, le regard de celui qui avait le courage de faire face à la mort. Sans doute Ben pensait-il être familiarisé avec la mort, il croyait connaître le mal mais en fait, il ne connaissait rien.

Allait-il connaître la mort aujourd'hui ?

* * *

 **Que dire ? Que ce chapitre je l'ai imaginé 100x et que pourtant, il m'a paru si dur à écrire ?  
Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai dû le couper en deux parties (un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal :p). J'ai vraiment hâte de lire votre ressenti, vous attendiez-vous à cela ? Mais d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, ce n'est que la moitié !  
** **Je tiens à préciser que quand j'ai écrit la scène où Ben défend Rey, j'aurais tellement préféré l'écrire en anglais. Je l'imaginais tellement bien dire "Don't fucking touch her !" *feels***

 **Certain l'ont peut-être remarqué : la version 2.0 est là ! Pour célébrer ça : nouvelle photo de couverture. Je trouvais que ça correspondait plus, pas vous ?**

 **Pour ce qui est des modifications, j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres, supprimant les fautes, ajoutant des précisions et d'autres petits détails. Il y a un chapitre que j'ai pas mal réécrit c'est le chapitre 7 où j'ai incorporé une nouvelle scène où Rey et Ben s'entraînent dans une certaine... tension ;)**

 **Avec un peu de recul, je réalise l'ampleur que cette petite fiction à prise. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir tant de lecteurs, que ce soit sur fanfiction ou wattpad. Dire qu'au premier chapitre, j'étais déjà cake avec 5 reviews, alors imaginez comme ça me fait plaisir aujourd'hui !**

 **J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous retrouve pour la suite, très prochainement donc !**

 **Léa :)**


	14. Snowflakes at war (Part 2)

**Chapitre 14 : Snowflakes at war (Part 2)**

Deux hommes se regardaient, le corps incertain et l'âme floue. Le nom d'un certain chevalier de Ren résonnant encore dans leurs oreilles, comme un écho qui leur avait été renvoyé. Pourtant ils gardèrent le silence, un de ces silences qui remplissaient l'espace au lieu de le vider. Le sol était recouvert de son drap blanc, les flocons réalisaient un ballet gracieux dans les airs et le silence tombait avec eux. Et tout cela n'était pas qu'une illusion. Bien que scientifiquement parlant, la neige avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'absorption du moindre bruit, le rouquin et le ténébreux avaient inhalé bien plus de râles. Ils avaient cessé de respirer, couper dans l'instant. Mais on ne peut retenir son souffle que pendant un certain temps, après tout. Tôt ou tard, il vient un moment où l'on doit se remettre à respirer, même si l'air est pollué, même si on sait qu'il finira par vous tuer.

« _Mon nom est Ben Solo._ »

Il n'aurait pu dire quelle force l'avait poussé à prononcer ses mots interdits qui lui avaient pendant des années brûlé la poitrine et les lèvres. Était-ce le corps inerte de la femme qui l'avait porté, reposant sagement au creux de la poudreuse ? Ou bien l'éclat de lumière qui continuait de se battre sans relâche quelques mètres plus loin ?

Qu'importe. Il n'avait pas dit cela pour Hux mais pour lui, pour se rappeler qui il était à l'origine. Il portait son nom de naissance comme un ancrage, une ficelle sur laquelle il pouvait tirer lorsqu'il se perdait trop longtemps dans l'obscurité.

« _Tu ne mérites aucune appellation, si ce n'est celui de traître._ »

En disant cela, le rouquin rassembla l'hémoglobine qui coulait entre ses dents pour le cracher sur la neige blanche. Chaque mouvement réalisé contenait tant de haine et de colère qu'on pouvait s'interroger sur la quantité qu'un homme pouvait supporter. Mais Hux n'était plus un homme, seulement l'ombre de lui-même, le vestige de ce qu'il avait pu être. Il renifla fortement, le faisant tanguer dangereusement. La douleur physique n'était rien comparé à celle de l'âme. Il regardait son empire tomber de toute part, il voyait la Résistance, ce groupe utopiste, réduire en cendres tout ce qui constituait ses repères. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il délia les mots qui s'étaient trouvés bloqués depuis des années à la commissure de ses lèvres :

« _Snoke a été imbécile de croire en toi, il aurait dû te tuer, toi et la fille tant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Et moi, j'aurai dû être à la tête du Premier Ordre depuis bien longtemps. Ce poste me revenait de droit, de droit tu m'entends ! C'était mon destin de gouverner, j'étais fait pour ça ! J'ai tout donné, tout abandonné pour l'ordre. Tu as tout gâché Ren. Toi, l'adolescent capricieux et instable qui, parce que son taux de midi-chloriens est plus élevé que le mien, mérite toute l'attention de la galaxie. Et crois-tu vraiment que cette gamine t'aime ? Elle t'utilise pour sauver ses amis. Tu n'es qu'un idiot aveugle, qu'une bête ravageuse, personne ne peut vraiment te porter attention. »_

Il dut marquer une pause, l'effort demandé par ce débit de paroles courroucées l'ayant affaiblie. Il reprit un air plus hautain, l'air qu'il aimait arborer fièrement.

 _« Quoique, ta mère peut-être, mais rappelle-moi... Elle aussi est morte par ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Armitage avait enfin craché sa sentence au visage de celui qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il avait tant ruminé ses dires, cent fois en pensées, jamais à voix haute. Il était bien trop lâche pour avoir assez de courage afin de faire affront à un homme aussi puissant que Ren.  
La parole est dangereuse et les mots sont traîtres. Quand un homme se sent traqué, le moindre des mots est un piège tendu qui le rapproche un peu plus de sa perte. Et il ne s'était jamais senti autant au bord du gouffre. Il savait pertinemment qu'en s'attaquant aux cordes sensibles de Ben, il trouverait le moyen de le blesser en profondeur. Et Dieu qu'il appréciait provoquer cela. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait aux hommes de l'obscurité : la vengeance morale, la douleur psychique, la haine viscérale. Qu'était le mal physique quand le cœur était déjà noirci et tombant en lambeau ? Un moyen de faire taire...

Ben avait le poing fermé et le coude replié, pointant vers le ciel alors que Hux décollait lentement du sol, les yeux s'extirpant de leurs orbites rougeâtres. D'une violence démesurée, il abaissa le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de coller brutalement la face ensanglantée du Général au sol enneigé dur comme la glace et froid comme la mort. Il répéta les coups plusieurs fois, s'attendant à ce que la douleur s'extrait de son cœur à mesure qu'un autre la recevait, mais il n'en fut rien. Il stoppa tout mouvement, la respiration saccadée par ses émotions incontrôlées. L'homme au sol gémit tout en bougeant tel un pantin désarticulé. Puis il se mit à rire. Un rire clair, moqueur, ironique et strident. Par on ne sait quel miracle, il se releva, le sourire bien accroché sur ses lèvres tremblantes et maculées de sang. Il était inconcevable de penser qu'il était capable de faire un pas l'un devant l'autre sans s'écrouler à terre. La mort elle-même ne semblait pas vouloir l'accueillir. Pourtant, il leva le blaster qu'il avait arraché aux mains d'un cadavre quelques minutes plut tôt et visa l'homme prostré face à lui, la main tremblant affreusement.

« _Longue vie au Premier Ordre._ » souffla-t-il une dernière fois.

Le coup partie et une âme aussi brisée que noircie s'envola, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Le blaster retomba à côté de la tête sur laquelle le coup venait de s'abattre. Ben n'avait pas bougé, même lorsqu'il était dans le viseur de l'arme. Il regardait stoïquement le corps du Général, sans vie, entouré d'une neige imprégnée d'un sang affreusement rouge vif.

* * *

Depuis l'espace, des dizaines de vaisseaux avaient été témoins de ce qu'il se passait sur la petite planète montagneuse qu'était Alzoc. Sous les ordres du Général Hux, les écrans de diffusion retransmettaient en temps réel la bataille. Le but étant de montrer à toute la galaxie la puissance technologique et numérique du Premier Ordre. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, les habitants de n'importe quelle planète auraient pu assister à l'exécution de Rey de la main de Kylo Ren, l'anéantissement du symbole de l'espoir, la destruction de la Résistance. Mais tout avait valsé si brusquement, un simple baiser à son origine. La mort d'Armitage Hux signait la fin du Premier Ordre. C'était le signal qu'attendaient les renforts de la Résistance, ceux qui n'avaient pas osé les rejoindre plus tôt par peur de ne pas faire le poids face à l'ennemi si fortement armé, la mort de la Général Organa confirmant leurs inquiétudes. Dès lors, un élan de courage les submergea et ils décidèrent de venir renforcer les rangs.

Lorsqu'une flotte de vaisseaux fit son apparition dans le ciel gris, les Résistants se stoppèrent, observant leurs anges gardiens venir à leur secours. Ils ressentirent une grande satisfaction. La satisfaction de n'avoir pas cédé à la peur et à l'oppression, d'avoir maintenu leurs valeurs jusqu'à ce que ce jour se présente enfin. Le jour où ils reprendraient les ficelles de leur destin.

Finn regardait ses alliés s'affairer à attaquer les AT-M6 et AT-ST qui continuaient de faire tomber ses camarades. Il se félicita d'être resté à leurs côtés et d'avoir osé se défaire du joue du Premier Ordre. Il voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel, la fin de la guerre. Rose n'était pas morte en vain, ils allaient remporter cette bataille et délivrer toutes les civilisations de l'oppression.

Or, ce n'était pas la fin de ses soucis à lui. Il avait définitivement besoin de discuter avec Rey, de retrouver sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle lui explique par quelle force elle avait osé poser ses lèvres sur celles de ce monstre abject. Cette pensée balaya le sourire formé sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait patienter une minute de plus. Maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence si ce n'est le trouble qui l'agiterait plus longtemps ? Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment d'urgence. Sans doute avait-il hâte d'échapper à tout ça, d'en finir avec le désarroi, avec le sentiment d'impuissance. Ressentant la nécessité d'avoir cette conversation immédiatement, Finn accourut vers Rey. Cette dernière se battait vaillamment contre des stormtroopers qui semblaient bien ridicules face à la technicité et à la vitesse d'attaque de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. Ses cheveux bruns volaient au vent au rythme des coups qu'elle abattait sur l'ennemi. Dans sa chevelure, quelques flocons de neige étaient restés piégées.

« _Rey, il faut qu'on parle._ » annonça Finn sans ménagement en s'approchant d'elle, le pas déterminé.

Entre deux adversaires, Rey le regarda ou plutôt le défigura, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« _Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour ça Finn ?_ »

Aussitôt la phrase dite, elle dût reprendre sa garde pour parer simultanément les attaques de plusieurs soldats.

« _Et bien, c'est la parfaite occasion tu ne trouves pas ? Une discussion au grand air, quoi de mieux !_ »

Entre chaque phrase, les deux résistants s'affairaient à poursuivre leur tâche. Les fracassements d'armes et les coups tirés se mêlant aux mots. Après avoir mis à terre quelques stormtroopers, Rey se tourna vers son ami, il crût alors qu'il pouvait débuter son monologue mais contre toute attente, elle lui ordonna au même moment de se baisser. D'un revers de sabre-laser, elle abattit le stormtrooper qui avait été à deux doigts d'emporter son acolyte. Ce dernier fit rouler ses yeux entre la tête du cadavre et son amie, l'air choqué. Quelle femme elle était. Puis il se redressa et reprit le cours de ses idées là où il s'était arrêté.

« _Écoute Rey, si j'avais des dizaines d'amies, tu serais sans aucun doute la meilleure d'entre eux._ » balbutia-t-il.

« _Oh merci, ça me touche beaucoup !_ » le coupa-t-elle d'un air ironique.

« _Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.. Bref, je tiens à toi, tu le sais, mais là, tout de suite, je suis perdu. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu un autre coma et d'avoir manqué une partie de l'histoire. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on fricote avec l'ennemi ?!_ »

Comme seule réponse, Rey le regarda l'air désolé et agacé. Elle avait fait un choix et elle en portait désormais toutes les conséquences. Personne n'avait à remettre en doute le chemin qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter puisque personne n'avait son mot à dire. Elle avait toujours été seule et indépendante, elle n'avait besoin de quiconque pour s'assumer en tant que femme. Malgré tout, elle comprenait le point de vue de Finn. Cela prendrait sans doute du temps à ce qu'il digère toute cette histoire. Mais quel temps ? Pour quel avenir ? Que se passera-t-il lorsque la bataille aura prit fin ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Ben et elle, eux qui s'étaient élevés dans la solitude et la guerre. Merde, Finn, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment, songea-t-elle. Elle devait garder les idées claires.

Voyant que Rey se masquait derrière un voile de silence, Finn reprit la parole :

« _Qui pourrait aimer ce monstre ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, Rey, un monstre._ »

« _C'est faux. Tu ne le connais pas, personne ne le connaît._ » lui répondit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« _Parce que tu prétends le connaître ?!_ »

« _C'est compliquer à expliquer mais... la Force nous a en quelque sorte connectés et, j'ai vu qui il était vraiment._ » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« _Mais..._ »

« _Finn, as-tu confiance en moi ?_ » le coupa-t-elle, s'arrêtant devant lui dans un moment plus calme où les soldats n'attaquaient pas.

« _Bien sûr._ »

« _Alors, ne t'en fait pas._ »

Finn devait être en train de rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Il ne se sentait pas trahi par Rey mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été dans le mensonge pendant tout ce temps et cette sensation le mettait inconfortable. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle, même si cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ne comprenne pas comment Rey, le petit bout de femme remplie d'espoir et de gaieté puisse trouver quoi que ce soit à cet homme affreusement... affreux. Finn se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment impartial. Qu'importe, pour l'instant il devait faire avec, il improvisera plus tard, il improvisait toujours de toute façon !

* * *

Après son accroche avec Finn, Rey s'écarta du cœur de la bataille. Elle repéra la silhouette de Ben, inerte, à regarder au sol, face aux flammes qui dévoraient l'ancienne navette du Général Hux. Sans perdre une minute, elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle put distinguer ce qui l'hypnotisait.

La carcasse du rouquin était lamentablement à terre, des bouts de cervelle jonchant tout autour. Sentant un haut-le-cœur lui venir, Rey du détourner le regard. Elle prit le temps d'emmagasiner le plus d'oxygène possible qu'offraient les pins de la forêt tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter d'effacer l'image qu'elle venait de graver en mémoire. Puis elle les rouvrit pour observer où en était le combat. Ce maigre temps de repos lui rappela que l'air était frais lorsque ses membres n'étaient plus en action. La Résistance progressait lentement mais sûrement. Le Premier Ordre n'avait pas eu la main morte et avait envoyé une quantité monstre de soldats et d'armes. Malgré que les X-wings et les chasseurs jouaient à merveille de leurs tourelles, ils ne parvenaient pas à transpercer le blindage des AT-M6 qui décimaient les rangs des rebelles.

Ben détourna enfin le regard du cadavre qui avait habité un ennemi de si longue date. Il posa ses yeux sur un plus beau tableau. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne le faisait pas douter, c'était la beauté que dégageait Rey. Au milieu de tout ce carnage, du sang, de la douleur, de la haine, une fleur sauvage avait fleuri. Elle était là, si forte et si fragile en même temps. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des traits fins sculptant la houle de son visage. On aurait pu croire qu'un peintre l'avait dessiné tant chaque détail avait son grain de finesse et de délicatesse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sur une cadence qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Et il laissait la mélodie l'emporter tant c'était agréable, apaisant pour une fois, de se laisser soulever par ses émotions, de laisser libre place aux sensations et ne plus les restreindre aux portes de la colère.  
Rey tourna la tête vers celui qui la dévisageait, forcée de lever les yeux vers le ciel à cause de sa taille trop petite ou bien de la mensuration de Ben trop grande. La beauté se reflétait dans les yeux de celui qui regardait avec émoi. L'étincelle qu'elle voyait briller au fond de ses pupilles sombres la fit sourire, attendrie. Dans un silence lénifiant, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, si prêts que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient sans qu'ils ne se touchent ou qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

Alors que leurs visages engourdis par le froid brillaient sous la tombée des flocons de neige, les questions leur vrillèrent la tête et la douleur les avait tant empêché de parler, de dormir et même de penser. Ben regrettait tous ces mots durs qu'ils s'étaient échangés, avec leurs yeux qui lançaient des poignards et leurs langues qui faisaient comme des marteaux. Les images des jours passés se superposaient aux détails du combat, elles flottaient devant leurs yeux comme sur la houle et plus rien n'allait être plus pareil. Ben se souvint de la nuit passée l'un à côté de l'autre, comme une lueur dans les profondeurs, il s'était enfin senti reprendre des couleurs. Si la Force le lui avait murmuré, il n'y aurait pas cru, alors il se repassait le film en continu pour ne pas oublier, pour retenir l'instant encore et encore. Dorénavant, il était sienne. Il voulait qu'elle embarque avec elle, ses fantômes, son déluge, sa colère. Et toutes ces choses au fond qu'il fallait sortir, ses secrets, sa rage avec la bave aux lèvres, son courage peut-être, ses rires profonds, ses cris de guerre, ses coups de sang, ses coups de poing. Qu'elle prenne tout, tout était à elle. Elle qui avait calmé sa tête et qui lui avait montré la voie. Aujourd'hui, tout était changé, les images avaient du mal à passer les portes, grâce à elle.

Rey se décrocha à contre-coeur des yeux de Ben pour poser à nouveau son regard sur le combat l'appelant au loin.

« _Il est temps d'y mettre fin, n'est-ce pas ?_ » dit-elle d'une voix vibrante et résolue.

« _Ensemble._ » conjugua-t-il.

Il ferma ses paupières et se concentra, levant sa main gantée vers les blindés. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, Rey reproduisit le geste de Ben et vint se mettre dans la même position. Doucement, elle sentit l'émanation de Force qu'il dégageait et tenta de se coupler avec. Un léger picotement naquit dans sa nuque, se propagea sur ses épaules, dévala les courbes de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir mourir entre ses entrailles. Lentement, elle s'était concentré afin de se retrouver happée dans le tourbillon d'une force soudaine. Elle comprit rapidement que leurs deux forces alliées représentaient un pouvoir aux limites indéfinissables. Puis tout ce qui vivait autour d'elle se mit à vibrer, elle ressentait absolument tout. Les yeux clos, elle suivit la signature de l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais et ne la lâcha plus.

Finn s'immobilisa lorsqu'un grondement lointain résonna après s'être réverbéré sur les pans rocheux. Plusieurs hommes en firent de même. Contre toute attente, ce fut une violente bourrasque de vent qui vint leur fouetter le visage. C'était un souffle frais qui semblait avoir fait le tour de la planète avant de venir caresser sauvagement leurs joues rosées et balayer leurs cheveux humidifiés par l'effort. La façon dont il se propageait laissait à penser que ce vent n'avait rien de naturel, ou bien ils n'avaient jamais connu pareille risée. Le vent fila sur le champ de bataille, ne laissant personne indemne. Dès lors, tout le monde s'était figé, ressentant qu'une tempête se dissimulait derrière ces prémices.

Sous les mains du pilote Poe Dameron, l'engin vibra incontrôlablement. Pourtant, il n'en perdit pas le contrôle. Ce n'était pas un problème technique, une défaillance du système, c'était autre chose. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chaîne de montagnes où il s'était caché, il put observer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été contrarié par cette drôle sensation qui s'abattait autant sur les hommes que sur les éléments. Dans les airs, les vaisseaux avaient ralenti leurs courses pour observer en contre-bas, ce qui serait déterminant pour en haut. Pris d'angoisse par ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qu'il ne pouvait ni décrire, ni toucher, ni appeler, Poe se tourna vers Maz :

« _Maz, dis-moi que tu sais ce qui se passe._ » il avait parlé doucement, comme s'il avait eu peur d'éveiller quelque chose en haussant trop fort la voix.

Il entendit Maz soupirer de satisfaction à travers la communication : « _Tu le ressens toi aussi. Tout le monde le ressent. Ce sont eux._ »

Poe analysa d'un peu plus près ce quil se passait sur terre. Comme une évidence, ses yeux se posèrent vers deux individus, l'un vêtu de blanc, l'autre de noir, positionnés de la même façon, ils ne bougeaient guère et pourtant...

Puis tout à coup, un crissement mécanique vint remplacer le bruit du vent. Les derniers AT-M6 tombèrent de toutes leurs hauteurs comme si soudainement, leurs cartes-mères venaient de griller. Dans un immense fracas, les gigantesques blindés chutèrent au sol et plusieurs explosions résonnèrent. Lorsque enfin, plus aucun bruit ne régna après que les monstres d'acier ne soient plus que de simples épaves hors d'usage, les hommes purent baisser leurs bras qu'ils avaient levés pour se protéger.

Instantanément, les Stormtrooper encore en vie lâchèrent leurs armes au sol et levèrent leurs mains au-dessus de leur tête en signe de reddition. Finn croisa le regard de plusieurs résistants : ils n'y croyaient pas. Enfin, enfin, c'était fini. Plus de sang, de larmes, de guerre. Plus de Premier Ordre. La voilà la paix, brute et solide, indéniablement vivante.

Rey rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une grande fatigue lui pesait. C'était comme si elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans repos. Une brise l'avait emporté et elle venait tout juste de revenir à la réalité. Quand elle vit le silence marquer la fin des hostilités, elle ne put se retenir de laisser échapper un souffle libérateur. Ce souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis le moment où elle était sortie des montagnes pour découvrir l'horreur à laquelle elle allait devoir faire face. Elle s'en était enfin débarrassé.

Inconsciemment, elle rejoignit les siens qui avaient déjà commencé à réunir les Stormtroopers. Ben l'avait regardé s'éloigner puis avait décidé de la suivre, une pointe d'appréhension lui pinçant le cœur.

Rey ne s'était pas rendu compte que le chevalier lui avait emboîté le pas. Elle le devina à l'expression trahissante qu'avaient Finn et tous les autres. Elle se retourna et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se muer en un sourire fier. Il n'était pas difficile de sentir dans une foule deux êtres qui se cherchent en feignant de se fuir. D'unir deux regards, qui exprès, se détournent. Deux voix qui se taisent, deux sourires donnés à personne mais qui sont secrètement pour lui, pour elle. Elle avait son amour peint sur son visage... et ils finirent tous par le voir et le déchirer.

Et quand bien même, le danger semble avoir été contrôlé et éloigné, il arrive qu'il revienne encore une fois, redonner un dernier coup pour rappeler qu'il n'est jamais très loin, caché derrière l'éblouissement de lumière.

Ça lui était déjà arrivé à Rey, de se couper en voulant arracher une pièce un peu trop solidement attachée au fond d'un conduit, d'avoir la cuisse bleuie par une violente chute, de sentir la douleur lui lacérer les côtes et l'estomac par le manque de nourriture, de n'être plus capable de bouger ni les bras ni les jambes par manque d'énergie, d'avoir le crâne pris dans un étau après être resté trop longtemps à marcher sous le soleil de Jakku. Elle en avait connu des douleurs, des blessures, tellement qu'elle pouvait sans mal les classer selon ce à quoi elles étaient dus. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, elle n'en avait jamais connu l'équivalence.

Un picotement intense émanait de son abdomen. Elle détacha ses yeux de ceux de Ben, désormais horrifiés, en baissant la tête vers les fourmillements douloureux qui la rongeait hargneusement. Sur la toile blanche de sa tunique se diffusait une tache rouge et au centre, un trou laissait apparaître les couches d'épiderme maintenant à nue et déchiquetée. Elle chercha désespéramment une paire de yeux noirs mais voilà que sa vue devenait déjà floue et que ses genoux venaient à céder sous le poids de son corps. Rey se souvint de la fraîcheur de la neige, du calme qu'elle ressentait malgré la douleur, de l'affolement autour d'elle, d'un tir de blaster abattant en pleine tête le stormtrooper qui était sorti des rangs pour finir la mission qu'on lui avait assigné. Tout lui paraissait si loin. Seule une voix douce et soufflée la portait délicatement.

« _Rey, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Rey !_ »

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à clôturer la deuxième partie avec plus de mal que prévu.**

 **Plus j'avance et plus je me dis qu'il restait encore pas mal de chapitres avant la fin finalement (tant mieux, non?) Je me suis beaucoup amusé à m'inspirer de textes, de chansons, de films. Si vous les trouvez, faites-moi signe -eheh-.**

 **Bon clairement, vous méritez un discours de remerciement d'au moins dix pages mais là, il est 23h, j'ai cours demain et plus trop la foi après ce chapitre. Mais sachez que je ne cesse d'avoir un smile immense en lisant vos commentaires/reviews plus adorables les uns que les autres ! (J'en verserai presque ma larme quelquefois...)**

 **Le dernier chapitre à l'air de vous avoir tout particulièrement plu et j'espère continuer à être à la hauteur. On vient de dépasser les 10 000 vues sur FanFiction et 3 000 sur Wattpad (même si ça fait moins longtemps que je suis sur WP). MAIS WAHOU QUOI ! Juste merci infiniment. J'aime tellement recevoir une petite notif/mail pour m'avertir qu'une d'entre vous me fait part de ses théories ou de son avis. Ça amène tellement de joie dans mon quotidien d'étudiante, si vous savez.**

 **Bon trêve de bavardage, je m'endors sur mon clavier.**

 **Encore merci x1000.**

 **Léa**


	15. With him is against us

**Chapitre 15 : With him is against us**

« _Rey, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Rey !_ »

Une main posée sur sa joue froide, ses genoux portant sa tête lourde d'inconscience, il la sentait partir, s'éloigner calmement comme l'eau de mer qui nous file à travers les doigts sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

Ses cheveux noir de jais encadraient son visage durci par l'amertume et ses yeux roulaient d'ouest en est cherchant désespéramment un signe de vie, un battement de paupières, un pincement de lèvre, un souffle chaud, n'importe quoi.

Il avait peur. Peur que ça recommence, cette douleur. Cette douleur d'être seul. Si seul. Peur. Peur d'aimer à nouveau. Peur d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un qui le laisse sur le quai et s'éloigne à bord d'un vaisseau.

C'était si injuste que le corps de sa belle se soit retrouvé dans la visée de ce tir. Elle ne le méritait pas. Pas elle. Pas encore. Sans doute le destin se jouait de Ben. Lui rappelant dans un murmure sadique que ce n'était que de sa faute si elle était dans un état pareil. Il ne méritait pas de connaître un diamant si brute, il n'aurait pas dû s'en approcher de cette manière. Son aura abjecte était la cause de sa condition.

Finn aussi était tombé prêt d'elle. Il avait réagi beaucoup trop tard. Il aurait pu pourtant, devancer le coup du stormtrooper avant qu'il ne s'abatte. Anciennement porteur de cette armure, il aurait dû naturellement anticiper les mouvements du soldat. Leur condition était semblable, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais son conflit intérieur avait pris les devants et il n'était plus lucide. Habité par ses inquiétudes, il avait tout fait de travers, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Rose aurait eu honte de lui à l'heure qu'il est. Incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Quel piètre ami il faisait là. Et voilà qu'il allait la perdre elle aussi, sa toute première amie, sa meilleure amie. Il avait honte de pleurer ainsi devant son corps sans vie. Honte de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur.

* * *

Des voix fendaient l'air, arrivant de toute part pour venir mourir dans l'oreille grésillante de Rey. Des voix séduisantes, chancelantes, attrayantes, effrayantes qui comme un vautour, survolait avec malveillance l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, son regard trahissant l'incompréhension à laquelle elle était en proie. Était-ce un rêve, un cauchemar ? Impossible, la simple idée de s'être posé cette question en donnait la réponse. Que se passait-il ? Rey se sentait emprisonné dans un monde sans temps, sans couleur et sans forme, un monde qui ne lui appartenait guère. Au loin, une centaine de silhouettes se dessinèrent au cœur de l'obscur brouillard. Curieuse, Rey voulu s'en approcher mais son corps comme simple enveloppe charnelle n'avait pas l'autorisation de se déplacer dans cet endroit auquel elle n'avait pas sa place. Dans un battement de cils, deux ombres étaient arrivés à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, agrandissant son lot d'inquiétude. Aucunes lois physiques n'étaient respectées, ça allait bien au-delà de ça.

Devant elle, Luke et Leia se tenaient, le visage rajeunit et l'âme souriante. Bien qu'ils soient plus jeunes, elle avait reconnu la bravoure de Leia dans son sourire et avait constaté la clarté des yeux bleus de Luke. Elle vit qu'ils ne la regardaient pas mais que leurs regards s'inquiétaient pour autre chose. Alors elle baissa la tête pour observer à nouveau le tissu de soie imbibé du liquide épais qui s'était échappé de son corps meurtri. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien, absolument rien. Comme si seul son âme avait été emporté dans cet endroit immatériel.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ » leur avait-elle demandé.

C'était une drôle de sensation que de se retrouver là.

Rey savait la peine qui la dépasse comme quand elle pleure devant la glace. Elle connaissait le courage et la foi, et celle qui lui manque un peu parfois. Elle savait la douceur et le combat, la joie qui la redresse, comme celle d'apprendre de ses faiblesses. Elle savait la peine qui l'offense, comme celle d'un parent par son absence. Elle savait tout ça, mais elle ne savait rien des matins devant elle, et des nuits à venir.

« _Rey !_ » quelqu'un au loin l'appelait.

Dès lors, elle sentit une force inconnue se former à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, qui, avec toute la hargne des épreuves surpassées, grandissait encore et encore comme une bête insatiable.

Cette force si puissante qui avait commencé tout bas, s'était montré dans le baryton, avait pris la tête en tenor, se voyait grandir dans le contralto, monter bien haut dans l'alto, immuable dans le mezzo pour finir éclaté dans le soprano.

Alors l'espace se remplit d'une lumière trop aveuglante pour la rétine de Rey. Cette lumière avait pris possession de ce royaume sans nom. Mais avant que son esprit ne quitte définitivement ces lieux, Rey entendit son ancien Maître lui dicter la voie à suivre : « _Go home Rey !_ ».*

* * *

Peu à peu, elle refit surface au monde, comme une seconde naissance. Sa bouche entre ouverte laissa échapper une buée chaleureuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la montagne et la lumière la brûlèrent jusqu'au fond de son corps, mais elle aimait ça. Elle respirait, elle était vivante. Déjà elle était portée par le vent, par lui. Sa vie ne venait que de commencer.

Ben ne retint pas son souffle de soulagement. Il l'avait senti revenir brusquement au sein de la force, comme ramener violemment dans le monde des vivants. Elle était là, avec lui.

Cependant, sous ses gants de cuir, le sang continuait de couler dangereusement. Il se décida alors à la prendre délicatement dans ses bras dans le but de la ramener à l'intérieur, lui apporter les soins nécessaires.

Caché dans des replis de tissus sombres, le corps détendu de Rey était portée par une paire de bras herculéen. À s'en brûler les poumons, Ben courait vers l'intérieur de la montagne suivit de près par Finn. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la base, Ben dût se résigner à adresser la parole au résistant :

« _Où se trouve votre infirmerie ?_ »

Finn ne répondit pas, le souffle saccadé et l'air achevé, complètement affolé en voyant la condition de son amie. Alors que Ben était sur le point de réitérer sa question, cette fois avec beaucoup moins de tact, Finn lui dit :

« _Par ici._ »

C'était bien la première fois que Ben priait pour que la Résistance ait de larges ressources.

Sur le chemin vers l'infirmerie, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait très fortement la jeune femme dans ses bras, comme si cette étreinte lui certifiait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, aujourd'hui, à tout jamais.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la médiocre pièce que seule la pancarte avec inscrit « Infirmerie » démontrait qu'elle servait bien à cela, sa colère ne put que grandir un peu plus. Excepté les modestes couchettes et les quelques instruments de premiers secours, aucun matériel ne servant à soigner une blessure grave n'étaient présents. Ben ne pouvait croire qu'ils étaient assez idiots pour n'avoir que ça sous la main, il devait bien y avoir un autre local avec tous les matériaux spécifiques ou bien quelques droïdes médicaux.

« _C'est tout ce que vous avez ?!_ »

« _Entre des torpilles à protons et des caissons de réanimation, il a fallu choisir. Vous ne nous avez pas vraiment laissé le choix._ » répliqua Finn sans en découdre.

Ils allaient devoir faire avec.

Après avoir déposé avec soin le corps inerte de la jeune femme, Ben entreprit de couper, ou plutôt arracher, les maigres couches de tissu qui recouvrait la blessure. Quant à Finn, il remarqua que Rey n'était pas complètement inconsciente. Ses traits s'étaient durcies et son crâne roulait sur le matelas en signe de lancinance. Dans un geste tendre, il posa sa main sur son visage et lui parla. Des paroles rassurantes pour la garder éveillée. Ben observa sans rien dire, bien qu'un grain de jalousie naquît à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il se résolut à la refouler, ce n'était pas le moment.

En arrachant la tunique qui recouvrait le buste de Rey, Ben put désormais voir la fine bandelette qui étaient enroulés afin de dissimuler une poitrine qui semblait généreusement formée. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé se languir de cette vue dans d'autres circonstances.

Il reporta son attention sur la plaie béante sur son flanc gauche. Le tir n'avait par chance pas traversé son corps mais avait causé une déchirure ni nette ni précise, bien que l'importance des dommages en profondeur était complexe à évaluer. À travers l'épaisse couche de sang qui avait suinté de la plaie, il était difficile de porter un diagnostic. Alors Ben entreprit de nettoyer partiellement les abords de la lésion. À l'époque où il était un padawan au temple Jedi, on leur avait appris à réaliser quelques premiers soins. En bon élève, il avait été attentif et avait bien retenu les conseils donnés. Cependant, l'hémorragie à laquelle il faisait face n'avait rien de dérisoire. En quelques secondes, il évalua les risques en observant le visage contracté de la jeune femme qui grognait malgré sa mâchoire se serrant de douleur. Rey semblait encore consciente bien que mal-en-point. Elle n'était pas faible, cela il le savait déjà. Alors il prit une décision, ses lèvres se pressant l'une contre l'autre à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait engendrer. Mais tout allait bien se passer, la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux était la plus forte qu'il ai jamais connu. Elle va tenir le coup.

Décrochant son arme de sa ceinture, il alluma le sabre, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un long frisson chez Finn qui pouvait encore se rappeler, sans mal, ce qu'était de sentir une lame de sabre-laser se poser sur de la chair humaine.

« _Je suis désolée Rey, mais ça ne va pas être agréable._ »

Il pencha une des deux lames latérales vers l'éraillement sous le regard horrifié de Finn. Puis lorsque doucement le rouge de la lame se confondit avec le sang immaculé, Rey laissa échapper un long râle trahissant l'immense souffrance que provoquait le sabre sur sa plaie déjà douloureuse.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ » hurla Finn, ne sachant s'il devait sauter sur Ren pour mettre un terme à la souffrance de son amie à laquelle il ne compatissait que trop bien. Pour lui, cette arme ne pouvait provoquer que l'horreur et n'était, dans aucune circonstance, un moyen de guérison.

« _Je cautérise la plaie. Je n'ai pas d'autres moyens._ »

Ses deux mains serraient plus qu'ils ne devaient la poignée du sabre pour ne pas trembler afin d'être le plus précis possible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pressa le commutateur du sabre que les cris de Rey daignèrent se résorber. Sa tête retomba mollement contre le matelas et ses yeux s'entre-ouvrirent légèrement. On pouvait encore constater l'effort par les quelques gouttelettes brillant sur son front lisse. Ben regarda la plaie encore fumante, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir mais cette cicatrice, il en était sûr, lui donnerait un air de guerrière qui irait parfaitement avec son élégante bravoure.

« _Ben..._ » appela-t-elle dans un gémissement à peine audible.

Ses doigts se tendirent l'un après l'autre pour dégager l'intérieur de sa paume dans un appel très clair. Délicatement, il vint embrasser de ses phalanges dans une douce caresse la courbe de ses doigts fins pour venir la serrer contre sa main, lui offrant chaleur et réconfort.

« _Je suis là._ »

Finn se figea. Il venait de voir de ses propres yeux, une bête féroce se métamorphose en un animal sans défense. Preuve qu'il arrive qu'une femme rencontre une épave et le transforme en un homme sain.

* * *

Une fois la Jedi évacuée, les résistants avaient entrepris de réunir les derniers soldats et personnels du Premier Ordre afin de les faire aussitôt évacuer vers la planète pacifiste la plus proche, où ils seront jugés le plus rapidement possible, lorsqu'un gouvernement provisoire sera mit sur pieds. La neige était rouge tandis que les armures de ceux qui avaient fait couler ce sang étaient blanches. Bien qu'ils aient remportés cette bataille, le nouveau décor qui s'offrait à eux ne pouvait laisser place à une joie victorieuse. Il y avait eu trop de pertes, trop de concessions.

Poe posa à la hâte son X-Wing sur la plaine enneigée, il éteignit rapidement les doubles moteurs et sortit immédiatement du vaisseau. Il laissa tomber maladroitement son casque de pilote par-terre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il venait d'apercevoir, au loin, allongée sur la neige, le corps de la femme qui lui avait apporté tellement de choses. S'approchant à petits pas vers elle, il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il s'infligeait ce mal. L'envie de la regarder une dernière fois peut-être. Elle avait tant été pour lui, et il ne garderait que l'image forte, un symbole d'espoir. Il se posta à ses côtés, dans un silence de mort. Poe n'était pas du genre à s'accabler sur son sort, il préférait se focaliser sur comment riposter. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus la force de faire la forte tête, plus aucune raison de sauter dans son vaisseau. Derrière lui, BB-8 pencha sa tête en demi-sphère dans un son plaintif, partageant la tristesse de son compagnon.

Poe en voulait presque à Leia de s'être montré si courageuse, comme à son habitude. Pourquoi avait-elle protégé ce monstre qui lui avait causé tant de soucis ? À nouveau, Ren venait de causer davantage de dégâts. À croire qu'il n'était voué qu'à cela, causer la mort et la destruction.

Le pilote savait depuis le début que la Générale était une cible prisée, pourtant, il ne se serait jamais douté que l'arme d'un résistant porterait le coup de grâce.

C'est alors qu'il vit au loin le Capitaine Dart qui semblait vouloir se faire petit dans l'effervescence d'après-bataille. Se relevant, le cerveau bouillonnant de rage, il s'avança vers les résistants les plus proches qui évacuaient les prisonniers.

« _Eh vous ! »_ héla-t-il. _« Emportez aussi cet homme._ ».

« _Je vous demande pardon ?_ » répondit Dart après que deux paires de bras l'ai agrippé. Sur son visage, il portait toujours la marque d'une certaine notoriété. Ça donnait la nausée à Poe que de voir cet homme rester insolemment fière même après les fautes qu'il eût commis.

« _Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, hein ?! Par votre faute, elle... la..._ » Il n'osa pas poursuivre sa phrase, les mots étant trop durs à prononcer. « _Vous devriez vous réjouir de n'avoir qu'à découvre d'un procès, Capitaine._ »

Après avoir murmuré ses mots transpirant de colère à voix basse, crachant les dernières syllabes, Poe avait d'un mouvement de main ordonner que l'homme quitte son champ de vision. Il se retourna et prit un grand bol d'air afin de résorber l'envie de coller son poing en pleine figure de l'homme qui avait ordonné ce tir. Sans Leia, sans ce Capitaine à deux sous, la Résistance n'avait plus que quelques Amiral à sa tête et.. Poe. Il avait fait une promesse à la Générale et il comptait bien la tenir même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit là pour accomplir ce rôle à sa place. Il se devait, maintenant que le Premier Ordre avait été vaincu, de perpétuer un semblant de paix jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau gouvernement, pacifique et sans avidité de pouvoir prenne le relais pour instaurer un ordre se voulant équitable. Le cœur de Poe se mit à battre la chamade. Il avait beau faire partie de quelque chose de grand, de juste, quelque chose qui le dépasse, il n'en restait pas moins que, maintenant, c'est à eux seuls de se lancer. À lui de le vivre.

Les derniers vaisseaux décollèrent emportant ce qui restait du Premier Ordre. Cependant, un homme indésirable demeurait encore présent sur Alzoc. À cette pensée, Poe courut rejoindre les méandres de la montagne pour aller à l'encontre de ses compagnons, s'inquiétant notamment de l'état de Rey. À peine arrivé à l'orée de la base, les cris de cette dernière étaient perceptibles. Les parois rocheuses de la montagne renvoyaient des échos douloureux qui n'eurent que pour conséquence d'agrandir un peu plus la colère de Poe, tout comme son inquiétude. Il était facile de connaître la localisation de ses amis, il n'avait qu'à suivre les hurlements pour en rejoindre la source. Ce n'en était que plus angoissant encore.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, les cris de la jeune femme s'étaient arrêtés. Pourtant, au moment où il vit les cheveux noirs du chevalier au pied du lit de la Jedi, il n'hésita pas une seconde et lui tomba dessus, engageant le combat. Poe ne retenait pas ses coups, il avait tant de fois rêvé de se venger, de lui faire ressentir le mal qu'il avait engendré. Il pouvait encore sentir la marque douloureuse de son immiscions contre son gré à l'intérieur de sa mémoire.

C'est peu de chose que de savoir courir au feu quand on s'y prépare depuis toujours et quand la course vous est plus naturelle que la pensée. C'est beaucoup au contraire que d'avancer vers la torture et vers la mort, quand on sait de science certaine que la haine et la violence sont choses vaines par elles-mêmes. C'est beaucoup que de se battre en méprisant la guerre, d'accepter de toute perdre en gardant le goût d'un vaste bonheur.

Au fil des coups il aurait espéré que la haine se dissipe, que ça l'apaise, pour qu'il soit enfin quitte. Mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit. Peut-être car l'homme sous les poings ne se défendait pas. Chaque croché provoquait des dommages perceptibles : sa lèvre basse se fendait petit à petit tandis que son œil virait vers une couleur plus sombre que son teint habituel. Il se laissait faire face à cet attaquant n'attendant que la riposte.

Pourtant, lassé de recevoir son dû, il reprit l'avantage sur Poe en lui faisant une simple clé de bras pour le maîtriser. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser la force ou bien son sabre, mais là n'était pas le but. Le pilote se débattait tant bien que mal mais restait désespéramment bloqué. Il ne manquait pas de faire connaître son désaccord.

« _Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon endroit pour faire ça, Dameron ?_ » demanda calmement Ren.

Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes de réflexion, Ren le relâcha et sortit de la pièce. Reprenant son souffle ainsi que ses esprits, Poe regarda Finn qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis il baissa les yeux vers Rey, visiblement vivante et à peu près stabilisée. Sa plaie n'était vraiment pas belle à voir mais au moins, elle semblait en meilleure voie.

Pas tout à fait rassasier, Poe emboîta le pas à Ren et alla le retrouver dans le couloir. Finn, cette fois-ci, préféra suivre son ami, sentant que tout cela allait mal finir.

Dans la galerie rocheuse éclairée de quelques lanternes, Poe se planta face à un Ben Solo en pleine réflexion. Le pilote fut le premier à parler, ne pouvant davantage plus retenir sa haine :

« _C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Nous voir ainsi. J'espère que tu es content de toi._ » il saisit Ben par l'encolure, resserrant leur proximité dans une tension palpable. Son interlocuteur resta de marbre même si son regard reflétait une certaine peine inhabituelle à travers l'hémoglobine suintant de ses plaies récemment ouvertes. « _Si Rey est dans cet état, c'est uniquement à cause de TOI. Tout ça est ta faute. Ton père, ta mère, nous tous et maintenant ELLE._ » cria-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte de l'infirmerie. « _Tu ne mérites même pas un procès ou un jugement. Ça aurait dû être toi à sa place. Espèce de..._ »

Finn sentait peu à peu que la colère de son ami ne mènerait à rien de bon et de remédiable. Il attrapa Poe par les épaules, tentant de l'éloigner de Ben.

« _Poe arrête ! Arrête ! »_ une fois collé contre le mur inverse, Finn le força à le regarder lui : _« Il l'a sauvé. Il a sauvé Rey._ ».

Le pilote avait du mal à digérer les paroles, les traiter, les assimiler. Seule sa colère lui était compréhensible. Mais cela sonnait mal à ses oreilles, comme un instrument désaccordé. Sauveur n'était pas un adjectif qui s'accordait avec Ren, pas aux yeux de Poe. Ce qu'il percevait bien au contraire, c'était que l'homme en face de lui n'était qu'un meurtrier, avide de puissance, qui avait préféré renier sa famille pour accéder au pouvoir. Et à l'heure actuelle, c'était la seule chose que Poe devait et voulait savoir.

D'un habile jeu de geste, ce dernier écarta Finn et saisit son blaster de sa main droite. Le bras tendu parfaitement perpendiculaire au reste de son corps, ses yeux étaient rougies de colère. Devant lui se trouvait la dernière trace de la tyrannie à laquelle ils avaient été soumis. Cette trace devait s'effacer pour marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère.

« _Poe ! Arrête ça, baisse ton arme !_ » cria Finn.

Des secondes silencieuses et meurtrières passèrent d'une lenteur sidérante. Finn continuait de hurler le nom de son ami mais rien n'y faisait. Son index continuait de chatouiller la détente se demandant pourquoi il restait bloqué de cette façon, qu'est-ce qui le retenait de presser la gâchette. Il hésitait au point d'avoir le front brillant de sueur. Ce n'était pas le moment de peser le pour et le contre, et pourtant ses pensées se déroutèrent, se cognant les unes aux autres dans une danse chaotique.

Quand soudain au milieu des hurlements de Finn, un « Poe ! » hurlé d'une voix féminine brisa l'instant. Et pourtant ce dernier n'osa pas détourner son regard, trop concentré ou bien parce que cela aurait égalé à perdre le dessus dans ce duel.

Lorsque Rey vit les doigts tremblants du pilote se muer vers la détente, elle tendit sa main vers lui et utilisa la Force pour le projeter en arrière non sans subtilité. Aussitôt l'acte accompli, Finn vint l'accouder. Le corps frêle de la jeune femme était recouvert de la cape de Ben afin de la protéger et du froid et des regards indiscrets sur sa chair mise à nu. Elle se tenait ainsi devant le sas de l'infirmerie, à moitié abattue, à la limite de s'effondrer sur place.

Poe était resté à terre, s'étant seulement redressé sur ses coudes pour regarder, éberlué la jeune femme. Finalement, il se redressa, l'expression tout aussi fâcheuse. Il avança vers elle, bien trop au goût de Ben. Celui-ci posa une main désapprobatrice sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas autorisé à approcher davantage.

« _Écoute-moi bien Rey, il va falloir que tu te décides à faire un choix. Si tu es avec lui, tu es contre nous._ »

* * *

(*) J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire ce « Go home » car sa signification en anglais n'est pas la même qu'en français. L'idée de home est plus immatériel, plus détaché. Ce n'est pas un endroit mais plutôt quelque chose d'abstrait qui nous fait sentir bien auprès de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

* * *

 **Yo !**

 **Bon comme toujours je reste insatisfaite mais je pense m'y habituer à la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre répond tout de même à vos attentes. J'aimerai pouvoir faire de plus long chapitre faisant le double de cette taille mais cela demande plus de préparation et je n'ai beaucoup de temps à y accorder, malheureusement.**

 **Je me rends compte que mon histoire a pris une tournure bien dark. Ce n'était pas du tout l'idée mais puisse qu'il en est ainsi... Vivement que j'entame ma nouvelle fic qui *petit spoil* sera définitivement un bon gros rated M dans un UA bien particulier avec une histoire bien mieux élaborée.**

 **Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule qui meure d'envie de lire la novelization de TLJ ? Bien qu'elle ne sorte que dans deux semaines, je commence déjà à parcourir les librairies dans l'espoir qu'elle y soit... x)**

 **N'hésite pas à me dire ce que cette fin de chapitre vous inspire ;)**

 **Biseeees et encore merci !**

 **Léa**


	16. Ahead

**Saluuuut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop... Mais j'ai tout un tas d'excuses pour expliquer cet -immense- retard. Tout d'abord, j'ai passé tous mes partiels (c'est quand même une bonne excuse ça, non?), TLJ est sorti en novelization j'étais forcément obligé de le dévorer pour concocter un bon chapitre, Infinity War est aussi sorti et ça m'a tellement brisé le cœur que j'y suis allée deux fois ! D'autre part, j'ai déménagé mon petit appart, fait du bénévolat et été embauchée. J'espère que mes excuses sont valables ahah**

 **Revenons à ce chapitre. Désolée de vous l'annoncer si brutalement mais... c'est le dernier. Oui oui oui. Autant vous dire que c'est carrément flippant de poser le tout dernier point final. Si demain matin j'ai une idée de génie, et bien non, je ne pourrais plus rien modifier ! Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra (on n'est jamais vraiment satisfait d'une fin, pas vrai ? *a peur*).**

 **On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Ahead**

Lorsque sa conscience émergea des tréfonds de son sommeil, Rey n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps ou au contraire très peu, de s'être reposé, d'avoir rêvé ou bien cauchemardé. Elle eût seulement l'impression d'avoir été coupée de tout pour ensuite être ramené de force sur cette planète, lui rappelant au passage, non sans délicatesse, qu'elle avait encore du pain sur la planche et que tout n'était pas fini pour elle.

Tout d'abord, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle laissa sagement son esprit refaire surface et réaliser l'inventaire de ses sensations en envoyant plusieurs messages sensitifs réanimer ses muscles ankylosés. Elle pouvait sentir les courbatures faire une à une leur apparition au niveau de ses cuisses, de ses bras, de son ventre et de son cou, signe d'un effort sur-dimensionné. Cela lui rappela les journées passées sur Jakku où les pièces valant une bonne quantité de portions se faisaient rare. Elle devait alors marcher plusieurs kilomètres de plus et grimper davantage, en priant pour que cet acharnement ne soit pas vain. Mais cette époque était révolue.

Outre les courbatures, une douleur vivace sur le sillage de son abdomen gauche fit rapidement irruption lorsqu'elle entreprit de mouvoir chacun de ses membres, la faisant au passage grimacer. La brûlure était à la fois superficielle et profonde, comme si deux sources étaient à l'origine de ce mal.

Son nez flaira une vague émanation de bacta qui ne semblait vouloir quitter la pièce, comme si les murs en étaient imprégnés à tout jamais. Elle reconnut l'odeur signifiante de la roche humide de la montagne d'Alzoc qui avait pour habitude de la faire sentir comme si elle était prise au piège dans une cage avec pour seul air à respirer, celui que filtrait les turbines encrassées. Après quelques secondes et bien que le schéma soit encore flou, Rey avait compris où elle se trouvait et pour quelle raison, faisant le lien entre ce qui émanait de son flanc gauche et l'odeur récurrente de la substance médicinale. Quand enfin le monde semblait s'être remis sur pied, elle daigna ouvrir les yeux. Ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la petite pièce qui semblait servir de salle de soins. Cependant, son regard s'arrêta prestement sur un élément qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé : Ben dormait sagement sur une vieille chaise bancale à côté d'elle. Il avait partiellement ôté ses habits sombres pour ne garder qu'une tunique ample au col en V, laissant apparaître le début de ce qui semblait être un torse fortement musclé. Sa position -une main sur l'accoudoir soutenant le poids de sa tête- laissait entendre que le sommeil l'avait cueilli sans prévenir.

Rey s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt dans les efflux de la Force. Puis elle comprit bien vite. Elle comprit qu'il n'était plus en colère, qu'il n'assaillait plus la Force de sa souffrance destructrice. Il dormait ainsi, paisiblement comme hors d'atteinte de toute torture. Rey ne sentait plus que le calme. Le genre de calme qui envahit les côtes marines après que les vagues déchaînées soient venus les frapper en plein cœur. Le genre de calme qui se fait entendre dans les cieux après que la tempête soit passée. Un calme apaisant et puissant, mais était-il éternel ?

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne lui manquait pas un bras ou une jambe, Rey fit rouler sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle profita de cet instant pour observer le visage paisible de l'homme auprès d'elle. La première chose qui la marqua fut la petite moustache naissante au bord de ses lèvres rosées. Puis elle vit les traces violacées qu'avaient laissées les coups de Poe au niveau de sa mâchoire et de son arcade. Ses paupières closes étaient accompagnées de deux grandes poches de cernes aux couleurs inquiétantes, mise en valeur par la pâleur de sa chair qui semblait avoir été éloignée d'un rayon de soleil depuis bien trop longtemps. Malgré ce tableau chaotique, les quelques mèches rebelles qui dissimulaient une profonde cicatrice s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les grains de beauté sauvages constellant sa peau. Cette vision fit étrangement palpiter le cœur de Rey. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, ses lèvres s'étirant difficilement, alourdi par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle s'était réveillée avec quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle, elle n'était plus seule. Et un étrange pré-sentiment l'encourageait à penser qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était éveillée avant lui remontait à plusieurs semaines ou quelques mois, elle ne savait plus vraiment. À bord du Supremacy, dans la salle du trône, après l'explosion du sabre laser de Luke, Rey avait eu l'occasion de mettre un terme à toute cette quantité d'obscurité. Il aurait été si simple d'activer son sabre et de planter sa lame dans la poitrine de Kylo Ren pour sauver on ne sait combien de vies. Mais elle avait aussitôt compris. Compris que ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Que Luke avait commis une erreur en pensant que ce qu'il adviendrait de Kylo Ren était déjà scellé. Qu'elle aussi avait fait pareille bêtise en pensant qu'il était facile pour lui d'écarter l'obscurité tout comme il avait réussi à tuer Snoke. Elle avait alors pris la décision d'attendre. Attendre que la Force déroule son plan comme il était supposé être. Et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait attendu. Elle, l'instrument de la Force. Ben avait peut-être finalement appris, que lui aussi n'était que semblable outil et qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler la part de lumière tout comme il embrassait sa part d'obscurité. Rey sourit silencieusement. Dire qu'il l'avait amené devant Snoke en sachant qu'il allait tuer et en n'ayant préparé aucun plan. C'était bien une mission à la Solo, il était bien le fils de son père.

Contre toute attente et bien que le spectacle qu'elle s'offrait soit des plus reposants, elle remua ses lèvres sèches de façon à prononcer le prénom de naissance du garçon sur lesquels ses yeux étaient rivés. Elle s'était voulu douce et réconfortante mais sa voix enraillée autant par les cris que par le silence avait transformés cet appel en un gémissement de détresse inquiétant. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller brusquement Ben qui ouvrit ses grands yeux noirs laissant apercevoir un regard affolé. Il se pencha aussitôt vers Rey, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

« _Comment te sens-tu ?_ » demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et suave.

« _Bien, bien. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller de cette manière._ »

« _Ça ne fait rien._ » Soulagé, il reprit une position plus décontractée sur sa chaise bancale et passa une main sur son visage marqué cherchant à dissimuler les traces de la fatigue.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ » demanda-t-elle, ses souvenirs ayant du mal à refaire totalement surface.

Il soupira légèrement. Un milliard de choses s'étaient passées.

« _Tu veux dire avant que tu ne t'évanouisses ?_ » Rey le regarda les sourcils froncés en signe de questionnement. « _Et bien, il y a eu une petite altercation entre le pilote et moi._ » continua-t-il d'expliquer en faisant un rictus avec sa bouche. « _Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais mais tu t'es relevé et est intervenu. Puis Dameron t'a demandé de faire un choix._ »

« _Relevé ?_ »

« _Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu as été blessé._ »

Rey détourna son regard vers la cape qui recouvrait son corps. Maladroitement, elle tenta de s'en débarrasser mais deux grandes mains vinrent l'aider en agrippant la plissure du textile, le faisant glisser jusqu'au niveau des hanches de la jeune femme. Cette dernière réunit ses maigres forces pour se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Ainsi, elle put voir de ses propres yeux sa peau noircit avec autour, ses veines rougeoyantes qui émanaient de la plaie. Après un instant, la totalité de ses souvenirs lui revinrent : le froid de la neige dans son dos, cette douleur lancinante au ventre, sa vision – n'était-ce vraiment qu'une vision?- de Leia et Luke, la voix de Ben, les cris de Finn et l'ultimatum de Poe. Tout la submergea comme un raz-de-marée. Elle eut le souffle coupé par ce flot d'émotions mais elle avait appris à ressortir la tête de l'eau depuis. Une grande inspiration lui permit de reprendre pied. Ben la regarda longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il la laissa un instant puis se décida à reprendre la parole.

« _Tu aurais dû rester avec le Premier Ordre. Au moins, nous avions des droïdes médicaux performants, nous._ » dit-il ironiquement, marquant le dernier mot en souriant.

Rey ne se retint pas de rire même si la contraction de ses muscles abdominaux n'était pas agréable. Elle dût retrouver sa position horizontale pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Elle posa son regard sur Ben, sourire au coin des lèvres.

« _Au moins, nous sommes quittes maintenant._ » répondit-elle ironiquement en évoquant les cicatrices qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés l'un à l'autre.

Le sourire de Ben s'élargit davantage, ses yeux palpitant d'une maigre lueur. Il était bon de détourner ces souvenirs douloureux en dérision. Ça enlevait tellement de peine et de souffrance. Ben savait qu'il ne fallait pas briser ce moment si précieux. Ainsi, il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle comptait faire face aux paroles de Poe. Il voulait simplement se souvenir de ce moment comme un court et paisible instant de bonheur. Combien en avait-il en mémoire après tout ?

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Ben s'était approché de Rey en remontant sa cape sur sa peau fraîche, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux visages. La jeune femme posa une main délicate contre sa joue, caressant du bout de ses doigts fins la cicatrice qui lui serpentait et le visage et le cou, se dissimulant dans l'encolure de sa blouse noire. Ben posa les yeux sur une autre cicatrice que portait Rey sur son épaule droite. Sa forme spéciale lui donnait un air unique, presque élégant. Avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu y voir deux mains se tendant l'une vers l'autre. Puis son regard réalisa une infinité d'allers-retours entre la commissure de ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillants à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

Et c'est presque naturellement qu'il vint déposer avec une infime délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles charnues de la jeune femme. La main de cette dernière avait glissé jusqu'au creux du cou de Ben, l'autorisant à approfondir davantage le baiser qu'il lui offrait. Ils dérobaient au temps quelques secondes de bonheur bien mérité.

C'était la seconde fois que Ben avait l'immense honneur de caresser sa bouche humide et chaude, et à l'heure actuelle, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour s'en écarter. L'immense envie de passer sa vie accrocher à ses lèvres n'était pas réfutable. Ils jouaient sensuellement de leurs deux langues, dansant allègrement sur le parvis de l'amour. Plus rien ne comptait, seulement le frisson intime qui parcourait l'intégralité du corps de Rey, avec comme point d'origine, le souffle chaud de l'homme penché sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent d'une manière qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et qu'ils voulaient explorer encore et encore. Avec passion, avec délicatesse, avec ardeur. Il n'y avait aucune technique, aucun savoir à appréhender. Ils se laissaient alors guider, comme lorsqu'ils faisaient tournoyer au creux de leur paume leur sabre laser. Quand enfin, l'air leur manqua, Ben mordit une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de Rey puis colla son front au sien. Ses mèches sauvages caressèrent le visage de Rey, lui octroyant davantage de sérénité. Son rythme cardiaque avait dangereusement augmenté, et elle aimait ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle proximité puisse lui faire ressentir autant de bonheur et d'excitation. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de briser ce moment idyllique mais ils gardaient en mémoire l'idée que tout n'était pas terminé pour eux. Il fallait qu'ils fassent un choix, l'un comme l'autre.  
Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de la jeune Jedi.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait silencieusement entre les sapins enneigés, faisant de lui un artiste de génie. Des couleurs automnales avaient envahi le ciel de toute part. Une légère brise fendait l'air et bien qu'il soit frais, la chaleur du soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. La neige avait cessé de tomber. La poudreuse accumulée sur le sol montagneux aurait pu être reposante à observer en cette fin de journée si seulement elle n'était pas imprégnée de sang.

Assis sur son vaisseau où les doubles moteurs ioniques étaient encore chauds et fumants, Poe était là, observant le spectacle naturel. Les coudes sur les genoux, il s'était réfugié ici pour calmer sa rage, penser, faire le point, être seul, méditer, faire son deuil peut-être. Le regard rivé au loin, on voyait se refléter le soleil dans ses pupilles humides.

Un tas de souvenirs lui martelaient le cerveau et voilà qu'il se souvint de ce moment où les décharges de turbolaser fusaient à quelques mètres de leurs navettes de transport lorsqu'ils entreprenaient la descente vers Crait. C'est l'attitude de Leia qui l'avait marqué. Elle était resté d'un calme exemplaire presque inhumain. Ainsi, il avait compris que la panique ne sauverait personne. Il avait désespéramment voulu faire quelque chose or il ne pouvait _rien_ faire. Et aujourd'hui, où ses émotions bouillonnaient dangereusement sous la surface, il sut qu'il ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Il s'efforçait de suivre l'exemple de cette femme inoubliable.

Derrière lui, un petit astromech sphérique s'approcha lentement. Il se positionna à ses côtés et leva sa tête ronde pour observer son ami de toujours. Voyant la peine le tiraillé, BB-8 ouvrit un compartiment de sa carcasse pour sortir ce qui ressemblait à une petite main mécanique. Délicatement, il la posa sur celle de son ami en prononçant des signaux sonores remplis de tristesse. BB-8 avait beau être un astromécano fait d'électronique et être configuré pour obéir aux ordres, il n'en était pas moins fidèle et compatissant, parfois bien plus que ne pouvait l'être un être humain. C'est cette facette si spéciale du droïde qui faisait que Poe appréciait énormément son compagnon, lui qui l'avait moult fois sortie du pétrin lors de leurs excursions spatiales.

Lorsque la main de métal se posa sur la chair de Poe, celui-ci baissa tristement la tête, détournant son regard de l'horizon. BB-8 se colla un peu plus prêt de lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Ce moment fraternel eut le mérite de faire sourire le pilote qui releva la tête et passa son bras autour de la boule.

Ainsi, ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre à observer le soleil mourir au loin.

Quand enfin le corps de Poe frissonna en cette fin de soirée, il s'avisa à descendre du vaisseau, redoutant toujours autant ce qui l'attendait. Au moment où ses deux pieds frappèrent le sol, il aperçut Finn au loin. Après s'être approché, l'ancien Stormtrooper observa la mine fatiguée de son ami. Instantanément, il entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce fût de courte durée mais cette étreinte réchauffa une petite flamme sur le point de s'éteindre.

Finn regarda au loin vers la plaine et s'en détourna presque aussitôt, c'était une mauvaise idée que de regarder à nouveau cet endroit. Il se promit alors de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici et de faire son possible pour effacer les images qui y étaient liées.

« _Ils ne restent plus que nous._ » déclara enfin Finn.

« _Elle s'est réveillée ?_ » demanda Poe.

« _Oui, elle se changeait lorsque je suis passé tout à l'heure._ » il soupira. « _Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Maintenant que nous n'avons plus aucun leader._ »

Poe avait imaginé que ce moment viendrait, peut-être un jour. Mais son esprit n'avait jamais inventé des conditions pareilles. Toutes ces années, toute une vie, passée auprès de la Résistance. La Résistance comme seule famille. Tout ça pour qu'enfin ils puissent gagner cette guerre. Mais à quel prix ?

Poe avait l'étoffe d'un héro : courageux, têtue, indépendant et intelligent. Mais il n'en était pas un. Non. Il ne voulait pas être ce genre de héros qui aux yeux de tous sauverait la galaxie. Cela, c'était la Vice-Amiral Holdo qui lui avait appris. Il valait mieux agir dans l'ombre, loin des regards. Voilà ce qu'était un vrai héro aux yeux de Poe Dameron. Sa mère, Leia, Holdo, toutes ces femmes, ces figures, lui avaient comté des leçons précieuses qui lui permettaient de ne pas se perdre en chemin, ne pas perdre qui il était et quel était son rôle.

« _La Résistance trouvera un autre leader. Ce qui se passe au Sénat ne me regarde plus, j'ai accompli ce que j'avais à faire. Et puis, je suis certain qu'ils auront besoin d'un pilote pour arrêter les derniers partisans du Premier Ordre, tu ne crois pas ?_ »

BB-8 s'empressa de réagir en bipant mécontentement.

« _Et du meilleur droïde de la galaxie, bien sûr._ » ajouta Poe suite à la remarque de l'astromech. Finn et Poe sourirent face à la réaction fidèle au personnage.

« _Peut-être auras-tu besoin d'un copilote !_ » lança Finn en rigolant.

« _Le jour où tu sauras piloter un engin volant sans t'écraser en moins de 30 secondes, j'y réfléchirai !_ »

Ils rigolèrent joyeusement face à cette moquerie. Il est vrai que Finn n'était vraiment pas doué pour piloter un vaisseau mais il avait bien d'autres qualités qui faisaient de lui un partenaire unique, un précieux ami. Finn et Poe pourraient former une bonne équipe, s'en était sûr...

* * *

Quand Rey eut enfin fini de se rafraichir et de passer des habits propres et frais, elle rejoignit la petite pièce servant de salle de soins. Cependant, Ben n'y était plus. Elle entreprit alors de le chercher. Se facilitant un peu la tâche, elle en appela à la Force pour qu'elle la guide dans ce dédale de couloirs. Rey avait beau sentir que sa blessure était en bonne voie de guérison, marcher n'était pas agréable pour autant.

Lorsque enfin, elle le trouva, elle ne fût par surprise de voir où il s'était réfugié. Avec Ben au centre de la pièce, la chambre de Leia paraissait encore plus petite qu'à d'ordinaire. Rey n'osa pas le déranger, il était sans doute préférable de le laisser un instant seul. Elle serait là pour l'accompagner lorsqu'il aura besoin d'elle.

Elle se dégagea de l'ouverture de la porte coulissante et s'adossa au mur froid. Repenser à Leia était si douloureux. Ce souvenir était bien trop frais, bien trop ancré dans les mémoires. Rey n'en pouvait plus, de soutenir toute cette tristesse et elle savait sans aucun doute que si Leia avait été là, elle lui aurait remonté les bretelles de s'être mis dans un état pareil par sa faute. Leia n'aurait sûrement pas aimé que l'intégralité de la galaxie pleure sa perte, elle aurait préféré qu'on se souvienne d'elle d'une manière plus enjoué. Et on le ferait sans doute une fois que les larmes auront séché.

Rey ravala ses larmes et prit une profonde respiration. Être forte, comme Leia l'avait été toutes ces années.

Une pensée frappa Rey. L'ultimatum de Poe la tourmentait encore, mais elle venait de prendre une décision. Peut-être avait-elle enfin trouvé sa place. Et sa place était auprès de Ben. La Résistance n'avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant qu'ils avaient remporté la bataille et que la galaxie serait petit à petit libérée du joue du Premier Ordre. Évidemment, elle répondrait présente si jamais ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Rey n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : être libre. Libre de pouvoir partir si elle le souhaitait, libre de prendre la décision qu'elle souhaitait, elle qui avait été prisonnière des chaînes qu'elle avait elle-même forgées sur Jakku. Elle voulait pouvoir courir, grimper, rire. Sentir l'eau salée lui piquer la peau une fois qu'elle aurait séché au soleil. Entendre passer le vent sur les champs en fleurs.

Il lui restait tant de jours à vivre et tant de nuit à écrire. Des nuits à la belle étoile. Des nuits à oublier les heures. Des nuits avec cet autre nous-même. Des nuits à faire le tour d'un corps. Des nuits debout mais couchée. Des nuits à maudire l'arrivée du jour. Et ce futur était à portée de main...

« _Ben ?_ » dit-elle après avoir fait coulisser la porte. Elle le vit passer prestement sa main sur sa joue avant de lever les yeux vers elle. « _Partons._ » enchérit-elle d'un air presque suppliant.

« _Quoi ?_ » répondit-il surprit.

« _Quittons cet endroit. Maintenant._ »

« _Pour aller où ?_ » demanda-t-il s'inquiétant que la réponse ne soit rattachée à un lieu rempli de Résistants.

« _N'importe où. Où tu le souhaites. Mais loin de tout ça._ »

« _Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Rey ?_ » s'inquiéta Ben. Il se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« _Partons, ensemble. Tu m'as demandé une fois, de te rejoindre. Et bien, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Plus de guerre, plus de camps. Juste toi et moi._ »

Ben plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens verdoyants. Elle était bien sérieuse, ce n'était pas une réaction post-traumatique suite à sa blessure ou au combat.

Il hocha doucement la tête pour acquiescer et sourit légèrement :

« _Très bien, allons-nous en alors._ » comme un serment prononcé, il le clôtura en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

« _Je dois aller parler à Finn et à Poe d'abord._ »

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà lorsque Rey s'approcha doucement de ses deux amis qui discutaient au loin. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les regarda silencieusement, cherchant ses mots car elle connaissait leur importance. Elle aurait pu lancer un regard noir à Poe mais ce n'en était pas la peine, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Qui n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Les bleus s'effaceront.

L'expression de Finn l'attrista, son ami savait sûrement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire et elle savait ce que cela causerait.

« _Tu as fait ton choix ?_ » demanda Poe les bras croisés sur son torse.

« _Je sais que ce n'est pas la décision que vous auriez voulu que je prenne mais... vous comprendrez, un jour._ »

« _Où partez-vous ?_ » questionna Finn la voix serrée.

« _Je ne sais pas encore. Dans un endroit plus chaud. »_ répondit-elle en souriant. _« Je te contacterai tous les jours, c'est promis Finn._ »

Aussitôt la phrase finie, son interlocuteur la prit dans ses bras, si fermement qu'elle eut presque du mal à respirer. Mais cette étreinte lui fit un grand bien. Finn avait finalement accepté sa décision, peut-être pas compris mais au moins, il la respectait. Rey savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il apprendrait à connaître Ben, tout comme elle l'avait fait.

Leur accolade prit fin et Rey regarda à nouveau Poe.

« _J'imagine que vous n'assisterez pas à l'enterrement de Leia._ » Chewbacca et R2-D2 avaient rejoins le reste de la Résistance, emportant avec eux le corps de la défunte Princesse. Elle serait enterrée dignement dans les jours qui viennent.

« _Ce serait du suicide. Ben se ferait à coup sûr arrêter. Je suis désolée._ »

Il hocha la tête et finalement, il lui sourit et lui souhaita bon voyage. Cette réaction était plus qu'inattendu, Rey n'aurait pas pensé que Poe lui pardonne si vite, bien qu'il ne lui pardonne pas complètement. Mais c'était un début, un bon début. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux. Elle lui sourit en échange puis sursauta en entendant un bruit qu'elle connaissait bien : celui d'un droïde qui roule dans sa direction. Elle s'agenouilla et fit face à BB-8 qui semblait mécontent de la voir partir. Une dernière fois, elle replaça convenablement l'antenne sur sa petite tête et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ils étaient les seuls à connaître la signification de ce simple geste qui avait pourtant marqué le début d'un sacré voyage.

Rey tourna la tête et put voir au loin qu'un homme aux cheveux noir de jais l'attendait. Elle se releva, regarda une dernière fois ses amis et les remercia, en espérant les revoir bientôt. Puis elle rejoignit Ben.

« _Tu es prête ?_ »

« _Je pense que oui._ »

« _Et quel vaisseau comptes-tu prendre ?_ »

« _Un tas de ferraille fera l'affaire._ » répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent à bord du Faucon Millenium, Ben prit la place de son père tandis que Rey s'assit dans le siège réservé au copilote. Cette dernière regarda, sourire aux lèvres, l'homme à ses côtés presser un à un les boutons pour réveiller le vieil engin comme s'il le pilotait depuis toujours.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur envol et quitter la surface enneigée d'Alzoc, Rey voulut entrer des coordonnées pour préparer le saut en hyperespace or, elle resta bloquée, ne connaissant aucune autre planète. Ben remarqua sa réaction.

« _Je connais un endroit._ » la rassura-t-il en rentrant les chiffres sur le moniteur.

L'hyperdrive paré à les emmener vers une nouvelle vie, Ben actionna le levier.

* * *

 **8 mois plus tard...**

Un rayon de soleil qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers les rideaux blancs dansant silencieusement avec le vent léger du matin réveilla Rey. Elle grommela en sentant qu'elle était seule dans ce grand lit. Une main devant sa bouche baillante, elle se leva et enfila une robe en lin qu'un artisan lui avait donné en échange de quelques sapflowers qui poussaient à la lisière du lac. Elle passa au travers des rideaux pour voir le paysage qui s'y cachait derrière. En observant l'étendue d'eau bleu roi se mariant avec les herbes hautes, Rey songea au fait qu'elle ne lasserait sûrement jamais de cette vue. Cette planète offrait tant de spectacles magnifiques allant des cascades d'eau, aux montagnes vertigineuses avec comme atmosphère cette chaleur légère et réchauffante. Le ciel était bleu et dégagé, cela promettait une bonne journée. Elle avait des fruits à cueillir, un bhansgrek à tailler, la panne de leur motojet à résoudre et s'il lui restait un peu de temps, elle pourrait s'entraîner un peu avec Ben.

Elle descendit les marches de bois qui craquaient sous ses pieds nus pour atteindre la cuisine où elle se servit un jus de shuura. Puis elle traversa une à une les pièces de sa maison, cherchant désespéramment son amant. Elle le trouva finalement dehors, occupé à réparer le manche en chaîne d'un outil pour cultiver la terre. Rey sourit en voyant son expression. Lorsqu'il se concentrait, Ben avait la fâcheuse manie de sortir un petit bout de langue ce qui amusait beaucoup la jeune femme. Il leva la tête, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu venir, bien trop affairé à trouver comment reconsolider le manche à la lame. Ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête étaient rassemblés en deux fines tresses, cela lui donnait un air sauvage qu'aimait beaucoup Rey. En plus de ses cheveux, il avait laissé pousser sa moustache. Quant à elle, elle commençait à apprécier avoir les cheveux libres. De toute façon, Ben finissait toujours par défaire sa coiffure en la serrant dans ses bras ou lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, ou plus encore.

Elle s'assit sur la marche à côté de lui et lui tendit le verre rempli de jus. Il lui sourit en attrapant le verre frais et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _Bien dormi ?_ » lui demanda-t-il avant d'avaler le jus.

« _Non, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand je me réveille et que tu n'es plus là._ » répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« _Tu ronflais trop fort, ça m'a réveillé._ » se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« _Eh !_ » s'offusqua Rey en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Force que Rey aimait entendre son rire à la fois grave et clair. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa peau prendre un bain de soleil. Elle était si heureuse, rien ne lui manquait. Elle vivait simplement avec Ben, dans leur petite maison de bois au bord de l'eau, à quelques mètres des champs, et c'était absolument parfait. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas combien de temps tout ça durerait, peut-être était-ce un semblant de bonheur passager. Peut-être que dans quelques mois ou quelques années, tout ça ne serait plus suffisant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais qu'importe puisqu'elle était heureuse à ce moment.

Finalement, un certain équilibre s'était mis en place au sein de la Force. Rey passait encore de nombreuses nuits à cauchemarder sur la bataille d'Alzoc ou sur la mort de ses parents. Son esprit endormi lui dessinait les contours d'une vie alternative où ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné de cette manière. Le jour, elle ressentait le besoin d'exfolier cette haine. Alors elle et Ben se combattaient soit au corps-à-corps, ou avec des bâtons, ou encore aux sabres-lasers. Puis enfin, lorsque leurs muscles commençaient à peser et que la fatigue se faisait sentir, ils allaient se baigner au lac jusqu'au coucher du soleil.  
Il arrivait aussi à Ben d'avoir des moments sombres, hanter par la mort de son père et de sa mère, l'esprit à jamais torturé par son ancien Maître. Il revivait encore et encore ces moments douloureux. Mais à deux, ils arrivaient à surmonter ces épreuves. Lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, le front humide de peur et d'angoisse, elle le serrait le plus fort possible. Tout son équilibre était là aujourd'hui. Ni devant, ni derrière, juste là, entre ses deux coudes débonnaires.

Certains soirs où l'orage menaçant assombrissait leurs quotidiens, ils se mettaient à méditer tous les deux. Jamais la Force ne leur paraissait si présente et si brute, totalement mise à nu. Une certaine harmonie se mettait en place et plus que jamais, leurs deux âmes se liaient ensemble. D'autres fois, ils parcouraient les anciens grimoires retenant les textes sacrés des Jedi puis ils débattaient, réfléchissaient et échangeaient leurs idées pour rendre le tout plus équitable. Pour peut-être un jour être apte à appréhender une nouvelle facette de l'histoire.

Ils étaient parvenus à apporter de la paix là où il y avait la guerre, de la sérénité là où il y avait le chaos, de l'amour là où il y avait de la tristesse. Et tous ces gens qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour cette vie balancée, ils leur rendaient hommage chaque fois qu'ils méditaient.

Si Ben avait eu un Dieu à prier, il aurait passé nuit et jour à le remercier d'avoir placé Rey sur son chemin. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, son brin de bonheur, aussi précieuse qu'une fleur, elle était la lumière qu'il suivait fidèlement lorsqu'il se perdait dans le noir.  
Et à deux ils équilibraient le tout, ils maintenaient la flamme allumée la protégeant du vent et de la pluie.

 _Biip. Biiiip. Biiiiiiip_.

Rey ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son moment de rêvasseries. La sonnerie continuait à se faire entendre, elle fut alors obligée de retourner à l'intérieur. La source de ce vacarme n'était autre que Finn qui lui envoyait régulièrement des messages pour la tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait au sein du Sénat et des aventures qu'ils vivaient lui et Poe. Son visage holographique apparût devant ses yeux, Finn semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire :

« _ **Salut Rey, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je... Te souviens-tu quand je t'avais parlé de notre escapade sur Canto Bight avec Rose, non pas cette superbe balade à dos de fathiers à travers le casino et la ville hein**_ **»**

il reprit un air plus sérieux et son sourire disparut.

 **«** _ **mais... un gamin nous avait aidé à nous échapper. Et bien ce gamin s'appelle Temiri Blagg, on l'a retrouvé, hier, lorsque nous sommes allés arrêter une cellule isolée du Premier Ordre. Il était retenu esclave dans une écurie avec d'autres enfants.**_

 _ **Et... je pense qu'il aurait besoin de ton aide, de votre aide à tous les deux.**_ _»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Satisfait ?**

 **Bon, je vous dois clairement une explication générale pour cette fin. Si tout laisse à croire qu'une suite est envisageable, je ne compte pas en faire. En effet, ce qui m'intéressait était de travailler la relation si spécial entre Ben et Rey. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai eu plusieurs idées. Notamment, celle d'envoyer Rose chercher Temiri. Mais comme vous le savez, j'ai tué Rose (oups). Cependant, ce que j'aime énormément chez Star Wars, c'est que rien n'est jamais fini. Je ne me voyais donc pas clôturer cette fanfic ainsi. Et comme ça, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer... ;)  
**

 **D'ailleurs, il faut savoir que quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre, c'était clairement sur un coup de tête, n'ayant jamais écrit et étant triste de voir si peu de fanfic Reylo. J'ai commis quelques erreurs qui font que l'histoire n'est pas très bien travaillée, notamment au début. Je vous remercie donc de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps !**

 **D'autre part, pour continuer sur mes idées, j'avais pensé faire évoluer le lien entre Rey et Ben d'une toute autre manière. Plus que mentalement, ils auraient été liés physiquement. Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. Ce qui aurait compliqué la tâche pour les rebelles. Bref, ce n'était qu'une idée qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus approfondi et je voulais vous la partager.**

 **J'espère que vous vous demandez tous où se trouvent nos deux tourtereaux.. J'ai laissé pas mal d'indices, venez me proposer votre réponse, ça me fera plaisir !**

 **Enfin, comme vous le savez, je compte bien continuer à écrire du Reylo et notamment un A.U (Alternate Universe). J'ai déjà un paqué d'idées mais comme je ne souhaite pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avec The Balance en postant aussitôt un premier chapitre bâclé, je vais prendre mon temps. Je dois aussi m'améliorer sur pas mal de choses, comme écrire des chapitres plus longs. Mais je me connais, je serai tellement impatiente de partager cette petite histoire avec vous, que d'ici quelques semaines je serai de retour ;)**

 **Une dernière fois, un énorme merci à vous pour m'avoir suivi, partagé vos idées, vos envies. C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour de tels lecteurs !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, laissez une review :p**

 **Léa**


End file.
